Menghitung Hujan
by jurnmyeon
Summary: Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka dia akan begitu mencintai Baekhyun, bahwa perempuan itu akan menjadi pusat kehidupannya. Baekhyun, seorang perempuan yang terluka, ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya Yifan yang meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis sebelum pernikahan mereka terlaksana. [REMAKE NOVEL BY SANTHY AGATHA] / [CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/KRISBAEK/CHANLU] / WARNING! Gender Switch for Uke!
1. Prolog

**Remake Novel**

**Menghitung Hujan**

**by: Santhy Agatha**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, and others.**

**WARN!**

**Gender Switch, typo(s)**

**If you don't like**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out!**

* * *

_Menghitung tetes demi tetes yang tiada habisnya. Sendirian..._

_Karena kau tak pernah ada. Karena kau tak pernah sadar._

_Karena kau selalu tiada._

_Tahukah kau setiap hari aku menghitung hujan yang turun?_

_Menghitung tetes demi tetes, cintaku padamu yang mulai berhamburan_

_Berhamburan jatuh dan menghilang ditelan bumi_

"Bersamamu selalu menyenangkan." Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Yifan, dan tersenyum sambil menatap hujan yang turun. "Jangan tinggalkan aku ya."

Yifan tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun, "Tidak akan."

"Apakah kita bisa begini selamanya?"

"Selamanya sayang, yakinlah kepadaku."

"Kau tidak menyesal melamarku padahal aku belum lulus kuliah?" Yifan tersenyum lembut, "Kenapa tidak? Kau bisa menikah, dan tetap kuliah."

"Benar juga." Baekhyun tertawa, "Tetapi hanya kau yang bekerja untuk rumah tangga kita nanti."

"Siapa bilang?" Yifan mengerutkan keningnya, pura-pura tampak serius. "Aku akan menagihkan semua pengeluaran yang kukeluarkan untukmu begitu kau lulus kuliah dan menerima gaji pertama di pekerjaanmu."

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama, sambil menatap hujan turun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, sekarang, ataupun nanti setelah kita menikah. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tahu. Jantungku ini akan selalu berdetak, hanya untukmu."

-CB-

"_Selamanya sayang, yakinlah kepadaku...Jantungku ini akan selalu berdetak, hanya untukmu..._"

Kalimat itu terngiang ditelinga Baekhyun sederas aliran hujan yang turun, sekarang, di depan makam Yifan dengan tanah merah yang masih basah. Apakah Yifan kedinginan di bawah sana? Pertanyaan itu menggayutinya, menghancurkan hatinya, membuatnya memeluk dirinya sendiri yang gemetaran.

Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan ini akan terjadi. Sampai dengan kemarin, yang terbentang di depannya adalah kebahagiaan, kebahagiaannya bersama Yifan. Tetapi ternyata yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Kekasihnya direnggut dari sisinya tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka. Yifan meninggal karena kecelakaan, ketika mencari rangkaian buket bunga untuk pengantinnya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Mereka bilang jenazah Yifan menggenggam bunga itu ketika ditemukan... Bunga Mawar Putih dengan kelopaknya yang hancur berguguran terkena benturan...bunga itu tidak putih lagi, berubah merah, terpercik darah Yifan. Dan jantung Yifan sudah berhenti berdetak. Sudah tidak berdetak untuk Baekhyun lagi, terkubur diam di sana, dalam tanah yang dingin, tidak terjangkau.

Apakah yang dipikirkan Yifan pada saat-saat terakhirnya? Baekhyun mengernyit, tak mempedulikan hujan deras yang membasahi pakaian dan rambutnya sampai kuyup, dia berdiri dengan tegar, di depan makam itu, menatap nisannya dengan nanar.

Apakah Yifan memikirkan dirinya? Pernikahan mereka? Air mata mulai menetes lagi di mata Baekhyun, mata yang sudah kelelahan meneteskan kesedihannya. Bagaimana mungkin Yifan meninggalkannya seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin Yifan tega? Baekhyun berhak marah bukan? Tetapi apa gunanya dia marah? Yifannya sudah tidak ada, dan kesedihan sudah menelannya sampai remuk redam.

-CB-

Pelaminan itu kosong sekarang, tak akan pernah ditempati. Persiapan pesta berubah menjadi duka yang kelabu dan tumpahan air mata. Hati Baekhyun hancur, hancur sejak Yifan pergi meninggalkannya, selamanya.

_Sepertinya hujan akan turun lagi._

Baekhyun mendesah, menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sambil menatap ke arah langit. Ini masih jam dua siang, tapi mendung menggayut seakan terlalu berat membawa isiannya yang kelabu, membuat langit makin menggelap. Hujan yang turun pasti akan deras sekali. Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri dan kanan dengan cemas, Bus yang ditunggunya belum tampak juga. Kalau sampai hujan deras turun dan dia belum dapat bus, Baekhyun akan kehujanan.

Dia harus mencari tempat berteduh. Putusnya ketika rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya, menimpa kepalanya. Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah Café di sudut jalan. Café itu tampak nyaman, dengan kanopi hijau dan tulisan "Coffee of Dream" dengan huruf putih dan merah tebal berlatar hitam tergantung di ujung depan, seolah-olah memanggilnya. Itu Café bergaya kuno, alih-alih seperti sebuah coffee shop, malahan lebih mirip bangunan masa lampau yang salah tempat di tengah-tengah gedung-gedung ruko yang begitu tinggi.

Sejenak Baekhyun merasa ragu, tetapi hujan turun makin deras, hingga dia akhirnya memutuskan masuk. Suasana tampak sepi, dan ternyata bagian dalam Café itu lebih bagus daripada bagian luarnya. Seperti Café jaman dahulu, dengan dinding berwarna krem dan kursi meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati, dengan hujan yang turun deras di sana, suasana tampak lebih dramatis.

Ini adalah jenis Café dimana Baekhyun bisa duduk berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Baekhyun duduk, lalu memesan secangkir cappuccino, dan roti bakar sebagai temannya. Sepertinya dia akan lama di sini menunggu hujan, jadi tidak ada salahnya dia memesan makanan. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling. Suasana Café cukup sunyi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk menikmati kopi di sana, mungkin berteduh, mungkin juga sedang bernostalgia.

Ketika pesanannya datang, Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku, tetapi setelah beberapa lama mencoba berkonsentrasi membaca, dia menyerah. Hujan itu menghalau konsentrasinya, dia lebih tertarik menatap hujan, menghitung helaan buliran air yang menghempas tanah, dan mengenang Yifan. Hari itu juga hujan, ketika Yifan kecelakaan. Apakah hujan jugakah yang membunuh kekasih hatinya?

-CB-

Suara berisik di pintu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari hujan, dia mengernyit dan terpana menatap sosok yang memasuki pintu dengan rambut basah.

_Yifan?_

Sejenak jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Tetapi kemudian kesadarannya kembali, itu sudah pasti bukan Yifan. Yifannya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan itu, dia sendiri yang menaburkan bunga terakhir ke sana sebelum mereka mengubur jenazahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengira orang ini sebagai Yifan?

Lelaki itu menatap ke arah Baekhyun, lalu berkedip sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan matanya, dan melangkah menuju sudut lain di Café itu, Baekhyun terus mencuri-curi menatapnya, mencoba menemukan jawaban.

Lelaki ini tidak mirip dengan Yifan, apalagi penampilannya berbeda. Yifan selalu rapi, sederhana dan tampan dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Sedangkan lelaki ini berbeda, lebih urakan, lebih santai sekaligus elegan dengan rambut cokelat tua dan mata bulat namun tajam seperti elang, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang sangat sesuai dengan keseluruhan wajahnya yang maskulin.

Lelaki ini begitu tampan, seperti lukisan. Jenis lelaki yang sudah pasti dihindarinya, karena pasti seorang pemain perempuan. Dengan gugup Baekhyun meneguk cappuccino nya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan lelaki ini, seolah tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya? Dan kenapa dia langsung teringat kepada Yifan? Apa karena caranya memasuki ruangan? dengan rambut basah tapi tidak peduli, khas Yifan? Dan kenapa pula Yifan terus memenuhi pikirannya, bahkan ketika dia sudah ingin melangkah, meninggalkan masa lalu dan melupakan Yifan? Apakah ini pertanda bahwa dia tidak boleh melupakan kekasihnya itu?

**TBC**

**Halo! aku kembali membawakan cerita nih hehehe. bukan karyaku memang, tapi karya Kak Santhy Agatha. Aku mau coba buat ngeremake ff inid engan cast ChanBaek + Yifan! untuk Love You to Death &amp; Dillema maaf belum bisa dilanjut, aku gatau kenapa gaada ide buat ngelanjutin, tapi bakal diusahain update juga kok! Aku bakal nunggu review kalian, kalo banyak review positif aku bakal fast update, janji deh:3 tapi kalo emang banyak yang gak setuju aku post ff remake karya kak Santhy ini ya... aku bakal delete ff ini:-)**

**So, silahkan di review ya! Kamsahamnida! /bow/**


	2. Chapter 1

_-Prev Chapter-_

_Lelaki itu menatap ke arah Baekhyun, lalu berkedip sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan matanya, dan melangkah menuju sudut lain di Café itu, Baekhyun terus mencuri-curi menatapnya, mencoba menemukan jawaban. Lelaki ini tidak mirip dengan Yifan, apalagi penampilannya berbeda. Yifan selalu rapi, sederhana dan tampan dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Sedangkan lelaki ini berbeda, lebih urakan, lebih santai sekaligus elegan dengan rambut cokelat tua dan mata cokelat muda, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang sangat sesuai dengan keseluruhan wajahnya yang maskulin. Lelaki ini begitu tampan, seperti lukisan. Jenis lelaki yang sudah pasti dihindarinya, karena pasti seorang pemain perempuan.__  
__  
__Dengan gugup Baekhyun meneguk kopinya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan lelaki ini, seolah tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya? Dan kenapa dia langsung teringat kepada Yifan? apa karena caranya memasuki ruangan? dengan rambut basah tapi tidak peduli, khas Yifan? Dan kenapa pula Yifan terus memenuhi pikirannya, bahkan ketika dia sudah ingin melangkah, meninggalkan masa lalu dan melupakan Yifan? Apakah ini pertanda bahwa dia tidak boleh melupakan kekasihnya itu?_

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**Menghitung Hujan**

**By: Santhy Agatha**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, and others.**

**WARN!**

**Gender Switch, typo(s) everywhere.**

**If you don't like**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out!**

"Mungkin kau salah lihat, atau kau terbawa lamunan sehingga kau berpikir lelaki itu tampak mirip dengan Yifan." Kyungsoo melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang begitu murung setelah bercerita.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Masalahnya lelaki itu tidak mirip dengan Yifan. Dia lebih seperti _pangeran hedonis_ yang salah tempat di Café itu."

"Kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya, kenapa kau tidak mendekati laki-laki itu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku... aku takut..."

"Takut apa? Takut jadi korban pesona sang pangeran hedonis?" Kyungsoo terkekeh

Bukan. Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Aku takut kalau aku sudah gila dan mengira semua orang sebagai Yifan. Aku takut kalau ternyata aku hidup di dunia khayalanku selama ini.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan simpati, sahabatnya itu masih sering melamun dan tampak sedih, bahkan setelah setahun kematian Yifan. Ya, siapa juga yang tidak sedih, ditinggalkan kekasihnya sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka, kalau Kyungsoo mungkin tidak akan bisa setegar Baekhyun menghadapinya.

"Datanglah ke sana lagi."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mengernyit.

"Datanglah ke café itu lagi, mungkin saja kau akan berjumpa laki-laki itu lagi, Entah dia memang mirip Yifan atau dia hanya halusinasimu, setidaknya kau tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi."

-CB-

Baekhyun melangkah ragu memasuki café itu. Hari ini, tepat seminggu kemudian, pada jam yang sama, hari yang sama. Dia duduk dan memesan seperti biasa, lalu menunggu sambil mengeluarkan buku bacaan yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, terjemahan novel sastra inggris lama lama, berjudul _Jane Eyre_.

Hari ini juga sama, hujan turun begitu deras di luar, mendung membuat langit menghitam, sehingga suasana sore ini tampak seperti malam. Dan Baekhyun menunggu. Menunggu laki-laki yang mirip Yifan itu.

Lama. Hampir satu jam Baekhyun menunggu, tetapi lelaki itu tak kunjung datang. Mungkin dia tak akan datang lagi, Baekhyun mendesah. Mungkin kemarin memang hanya halusinasinya. Halusinasi yang muncul kala hujan turun. Karena dia terlalu merindukan Yifan...

Café itu sudah hampir tutup karena sore sudah menjelang. Dan meskipun hujan masih turun dengan derasnya di luar, Baekhyun mengemasi tasnya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Dengan gontai, dia berjalan menyusuri trotoar, berpayungkan payung kecil warna merah hati. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sebersit kekecewaan karena ternyata laki-laki itu tidak ada. Yah, lagipula apa yang diharapkannya? Mana mungkin sebuah kebetulan terjadi dua kali?

"Agassi! Tunggu sebentar!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika menyadari panggilan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Kepada siapa lagi? Trotoar itu sepi karena semua orang memilih berteduh di dalam, menghindari hujan deras.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya... tertegun.

Lelaki itu. Dan memang tidak mirip dengan Yifan. Sedang melangkah tergesa mengejarnya, tanpa mempedulikan baju dan rambutnya yang basah kuyup di terpa hujan. Novel Jane Eyre-_miliknya _terlindung dalam lengan laki-laki itu.

-CB-

"Kau meninggalkannya di meja ." Lelaki itu berdiri, begitu tinggi menjulang di atas Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun harus mendongakkan kepalanya ketika menatapnya.

Ketika Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, lelaki itu terkekeh, "Aku biasanya mampir di café itu pukul empat, sepulang kuliah, tetapi hari ini terlambat, karena hujan deras membuat jalanan macet dan banjir, ketika aku datang café sudah hampir tutup dan aku melihat buku itu di meja, dan melihatmu melangkah di trotoar ketika aku masuk. Betul bukan ini bukumu?" Lelaki itu mengulurkan bukunya, suara laki-laki itu mengeras, mencoba mengalahkan derasnya hujan.

Baekhyun masih terpana menatap sosok itu, kemudian mengerjap ketika mendapati lelaki itu menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya, dia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima buku itu, dengan hati-hati memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya,

"Oh...aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." dengan gugup dia menghela napas. Sudah selesai. Lelaki ini sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Yifan, mungkin Baekhyun memang sudah sedikit gila, mengira semua lelaki sebagai Yifan . Baekhyun mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, "Terimakasih, aku.. aku harus pergi."

"Baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, menahan Baekhyun, ketika Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan melirik tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram tangannya, lelaki itu langsung melepaskannya dan berdiri dengan gugup.

"Eh.. maaf, aku merasa, mungkin kita bisa lebih mengenal lagi. Aku juga suka membaca, meskipun sastra inggris kuno bukanlah kesukaanku." Chanyeol tampak terkekeh lagi, begitu ceria. "Kau akan sering ada di café itu kan?"

Baekhyun tercenung. Beranikah dia? Bertemu lagi dengan lelaki ini? Hening yang lama, kemudian dia mengangguk,

"Mungkin aku akan datang ke sana, ketika aku ingin menikmati secangkir cappuccino dan menghitung hujan." jawabnya pelan,

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Menghitung hujan, istilah yang bagus, itulah yang sering kulakukan setiap sore di café itu. Semoga aku beruntung bisa menjumpaimu lagi di sana. Sampai jumpa Baekhyun."

Dan kemudian lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari menembus hujan deras. Baekhyun terpaku menatapnya, sampai bayangan lelaki itu tertelan kabut hujan.

-CB-

"Jadi, kau tidak berani ke sana lagi?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mencemooh, "Kau menjanjikan sesuatu pada seseorang, lalu kau mengingkarinya."

Baekhyun memalingkan muka, tidak kuat menanggung rasa bersalah, Memang dia pengecut. Sangat pengecut. Ini sudah satu bulan sejak pertemuannya dengan lelaki bernama Chanyeol yang sangat mirip Yifan itu, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berani menginjakkan kakinya ke Café itu. Dia... takut, entah kenapa.

"Untuk apa aku ke sana Soo? toh aku hanya memandang lelaki itu sebagai pengganti Yifan, sebagai orang yang entah kenapa mirip dengan Yifan."

"Tetapi dia bukan Yifanmu, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau penampilan mereka berbeda."

"Dia tetap mirip Yifan. Bukan dari segi fisik, dia mirip dengan cara yang berbeda." Dan Jantungku berdebar setiap ada di dekatnya. Baekhyun mendesah, putus asa.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Baek. Kau tahu, aku sedih melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini. Sudah setahun sejak kematian Yifan, dan kau seharusnya sudah melangkah. Kau masih muda, jalanmu masih panjang. Mungkin Tuhan punya misteri dan rencana tersendiri mempertemukanmu dengan lelaki yang mirip Yifan, mungkin. Dan kau tidak akan mengetahui rencana apa itu, kalau kau takut melangkah."

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus menemui laki-laki itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Mirip atau tidak dengan Yifan. Setahuku, laki-laki itu adalah satu-satunya yang kau pikirkan selain Yifan. Temuilah dia."

-CB-

"Hai Chanyeol." Baekhyun berdiri gugup, di depan laki-laki itu yang sedang menundukkan kepala, tenggelam dalam bacannya.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Sekejap dia mengerjapkan matanya, seolah terkejut, tetapi kemudian senyumnya terkembang,

"Baekhyun-ah!." senyumnya makin melebar, "Duduklah."

"Kau ada di sini setiap sore?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke luar. Entah kenapa hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak kuat menghadapi pandangan tajam laki-laki itu.

"Setiap sore." Chanyeol meletakkan bukunya, "Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk ya."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Dia tidak sibuk apa-apa. Dia cuma tidak berani datang dan menemui Chanyeol, tetapi kebohongan itu sudah meluncur mulus di bibirnya.

"Aku sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaan rumahku bulan ini, jadi tidak sempat keluar-keluar,"

Chanyeol menatapnya memaklumi. Meskipun Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol jelas-jelas mengerti bahwa Baekhyun sudah berbohong kepadanya.

"Aku senang pada akhirnya kau bebas dan bisa datang." Lelaki itu menunjukkan sampul buku yang dibacanya, "Lihat aku sudah menyelesaikan satu set buku ini sambil duduk di sini setiap hari.

Baekhyun melirik ke sana. Bacaan itu tidak dikenalnya, bukan tipe bacaan yang disenangi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu ya. Ini novel karangan Michael Scott, yang ada di tanganku ini adalah buku ke enam dari serial _The Secret of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel_, yang ini judulnya _The Enchantress_." Chanyeol tetap menjelaskannya meskipun judul buku itu sudah tertera jelas di halaman depannya, membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menahan kekehan gelinya, "Hanya saja buku itu bukan tipeku."

"Ah tentu saja. Kau penggemar bacaan romansa gelap dari masa lalu, kisah pengasuh yang jatuh cinta kepada majikannya yang dingin, kejam dan tak berperasaan tetapi sebenarnya romantis." Chanyeol mencibir, "Tipikal bacaan perempuan."

"Tapi kau tahu isi Jane Eyre, berarti kau membacanya."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Aku ingin tahu, ketika melihat seorang perempuan meninggalkannya di meja sebuah cafe, jadi aku mencari tahu dan membacanya."

Baekhyun terpana, lalu tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat, entah kenapa. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan kehangatan ini. Sama seperti dulu, ketika bersama Yifan, berdebat masalah buku di tengah hujan, perasaannya sama. Dan meskipun secara fisik Chanyeol berbeda jauh, lelaki ini mengingatkannya kepada Yifan. Mengingatkannya kepada masa-masa bersama Yifan.

"Kau belum memesan. Aku rekomendasikan kau membeli roti _Palm Suiker_ sebagai teman minum kopimu." Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya ke arah buku menu.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Biasanya dia hanya memesan roti bakar standar sebagai teman minum kopinya di sini, "Apakah enak?"

"Enak kalau sambil minum kopi diiringi hujan, sambil menyantap selembar roti sederhana yang ditaburi brown sugar dengan aroma harum yang khas."

"Kau membuat air liurku keluar." Baekhyun tertawa, lalu memesan roti itu, dan secangkir cappuccino. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Sampai ketika aku bilang bahwa perempuan selalu menyukai tipikal penjahat romantis di buku-buku roman mereka."

Dan percakapan itu berlanjutlah. Di tengah hujan deras yang mengiringi di luar, diantara harumnya uap beraroma kopi dan harumnya roti yang baru keluar dari pemanggangan. Baekhyun terlarut bersama Chanyeol, di sebuah Café yang temaram.

**TBC**

**Thanks to:**

[**sunrise blossom;parklili;Park FaRo;faul;KyungMiie;jengkyeol;Nameyeol yeol;Re-Panda68**]

Makasih atas respon yang kalian berikan ke cerita kak Santhy ini. maaf aku gak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi aku udah baca semua review kalian kok.. jadinya aku seneng:3 nanti chapter depan mungkin aku pos agak lama soalnya senin besok aku uas/? tapi kalo banyak review yang masuk aku usahain bakal update cepet:-)

**Mind to review? No Sider Please:-)**


	3. Chapter 2

_"Kau membuat air liurku keluar." Baekhyun tertawa, lalu memesan roti itu, dan secangkir cappuccino. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?"__  
__  
__"Sampai ketika aku bilang bahwa perempuan selalu menyukai tipikal penjahat romantis di buku-buku roman mereka."__  
__  
__Dan percakapan itu berlanjutlah. Di tengah hujan deras yang mengiringi di luar, diantara harumnya uap beraroma kopi dan harumnya roti yang baru keluar dari pemanggangan. Baekhyun terlarut bersama Chanyeol, di sebuah Café yang temaram._

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**Menghitung Hujan**

**By: Santhy Agatha**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, and others.**

**WARN!**

**Gender Switch. Typo(s) everywhere**

**If you don't like**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out!**

_Jantungku ini berdetak untukmu. Kau dengar itu kekasih?_

_Setiap degupnya meneriakkan namamu._

_Setiap detaknya memanggil-manggil dirimu._

_Aku merindukanmu._

_Dimanakah kau, kekasih?_

_Aku rindu menikmati helaan napas dan irama jantung yang berpadu._

_Kau dan aku. Satu__._

"Namanya Yifan." Baekhyun tersenyum mengenang. "Dan aku akan selalu mencintainya."

Mereka duduk di sudut café yang biasa, hujan di luar tidak deras, hanya rintik-rintik yang menyenangkan untuk dipandang. Baekhyun merenung sambil memandangi tetes demi tetes hujan yang membentuk gumpalan serupa air mata di kaca, menghitungnya dengan seksama. Hari itu Baekhyun bercerita tentang masa lalunya, tentang Yifan, kekasih sejatinya yang direnggut sehari sebelum pernikahannya.

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun, "Aku ikut sedih atas kehilanganmu Baek."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yifan akan selalu hidup di sini." Disentuhnya rongga dadanya, tempat jantungnya berada. Yifan memang sudah meninggal, jantungnya sudah tak berdetak lagi untuk Baekhyun seperti janjinya. Tetapi jantung Baekhyun masih berdetak untuk Yifan, semoga selamanya.

-CB-

"Lihat itu siapa yang menunggumu." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke depan pintu gerbang kampus. Beberapa orang tampak berkumpul, dan beberapa mahasiswi tampak berbisik-bisik dengan penuh semangat, menatap ke arah gerbang, dimana ada sosok yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Itu Chanyeol. Sang _pangeran hedonis_ itu berdiri di sana, seolah-olah tidak sadar kalau dia menimbulkan kehebohan karena penampilannya yang mencolok. Lelaki itu memakai cardigan cokelat tua dan celana jeans yang tampak pas membungkus tubuhnya, berdiri sambil bersandar di mobilnya yang berwarna orange cerah. Penampilannya luar biasa tampan, apalagi untuk standar di kampus Baekhyun yang dipenuhi para kutu buku dan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lugu. Chanyeol tampak begitu modern dan berkelas.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Baekhyun bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukannya kau memberitahukan kampusmu kepadanya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ya dia bertanya, jadi aku beritahu." Baekhyun mengernyit, "Tetapi aku tidak pernah menduga kalau dia akan menyusul ke kampus."

"Mungkin Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa dia ingin lebih mengenalmu, bukan hanya dari pertemuan-pertemuan singkat di café... yang... sudah berapa kali Baek? Aku pikir sudah hampir tiga bulan kalian rutin bertemu di café."

Tepatnya Tiga bulan tiga belas hari. Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Dan dua kali seminggu, mereka bertemu di suatu sore yang singkat, kebanyakan sambil diiringi hujan, membahas segala hal, membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Ya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat seiring dengan semakin seringnya pertemuan mereka, tetapi Baekhyun tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh. Di dalam hatinya selalu ada Yifan. Kekasihnya itu sudah mengambil sebuah tempat permanen di hatinya, tak akan tergantikan oleh lelaki manapun. Dan meskipun Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan hangat bersama Chanyeol, dia menahan hatinya, tak mau melangkah lebih.

"Kau tidak mau mengenalkan aku kepada Chanyeol? dilihat dari penampilannya, dia memang sesuai dengan apa yang kau deskripsikan Baekhyun, seorang pangeran Hedonis."

"Tapi pangeran Hedonis yang ini sangat suka membaca komik Naruto dan Novel-novel petualangan fantasi, ayo, kukenalkan kau dengannya, kau pasti menyukainya." Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo, mendekati Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Baekhyun.

"Hai." gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hai juga." entah kenapa Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Astaga, kenapa dia ini? Dia baru tersadar ketika Kyungsoo menyenggol pinggangnya dengan siku. "Eh.. kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Kuliahku selesai lebih awal, dan kita janji bertemu di Café sore ini, aku pikir tidak ada salahnya aku menjemputmu dulu, toh kampusmu sejalan denganku."

"Oh..", Baekhyun termangu lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "Ini.. ini temanku Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Hai Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sering cerita tentangmu."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Kuharap dia bercerita yang baik-baik."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Sebagian besar."

Kyungsoo sengaja melirik jam tangannya, "Oh baiklah, aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak eomma akan mencariku, sampai jumpa besok Baek. Bye Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak ikut dengan kami?" Chanyeol menawarkan, membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih Yeol, aku bawa mobil, diparkir di belakang."

Dan Kyungsoo pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri sendirian, berhadap-hadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Semoga kau tidak marah aku lancang menjemputmu di kampus ini."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, mendapati beberapa pasang mata penuh ingin tahu menatapnya dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tapi sungguh, kau sangat menarik perhatian di sini." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Bisakah kita pergi dari sini?"

"Aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut, lalu menghela napas,

"Bersamamu selalu menyenangkan."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. _Bersamamu selalu menyenangkan..._ itu kalimat yang sama, yang diucapkannya kepada Yifan.

"Terimakasih Yeol. Kuharap kita bisa berteman seperti ini seterusnya. Aku juga senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Wajah Chanyeol sedikit memucat, dia lalu tersenyum miris,

"Hanya sebagai teman. Itukah yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum, mencoba terdengar mantap. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa lebih dari itu."

"Karena Yifan?"

"Kumohon Chanyeol."

"_Tetapi benar kan_? Karena Yifan? Aku melihatmu waktu itu, ketika kau bercerita tentang tragedi sebelum pernikahanmu. Matamu yang kosong, seolah sudah kehabisan air mata... dan aku sadar, dia belum mati bagimu."

"Dia memang belum mati bagiku. Yifan akan selalu ada di sini." Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya, menahan tangis.

"Dan kemudian bagaimana kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu? Seperti ini terus menerus? mencoba menjaga kenangan tentang Yifan di hatimu itu, sementara dunia terus berjalan, meninggalkanmu menangisi kekasihmu yang telah meninggal?"

"Hentikan."

"Tidak. Kau harus sadar Baek, Yifanmu sudah meninggal. Ya, kau memang mencintainya. Lalu kenapa? Hidup Yifan sudah berhenti, tetapi hidupmu masih berlanjut, mau tak mau kau harus menjalaninya, kalau tidak kau akan berdosa kepada sang pemberi kehidupan."

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur-ngatur kehidupanku. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini. Hidup bersama kenanganku tentang Yifan."

"Aku memang tidak berhak. Siapalah aku ini." Chanyeol tersenyum sedih. "Tetapi ketahuilah, aku mencintaimu Baek.."

"Tidak."

"Ya! _Aku_ _mencintaimu!"_ Suara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang sedang menikmati kopi menoleh ke arah mereka dengan penuh ingin tahu. "Dan hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Jantungku serasa diremas melihatmu tak pernah bisa bangkit dari kesedihanmu..."

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi." Baekhyun berdiri menyusut airmatanya, "Aku pikir kau mengerti. Tetapi ternyata memang tak ada yang mengerti."

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol mencoba memanggil, tetapi Baekhyun sudah tidak mau mendengarnya. Sambil menahan tangis dia berlari pergi.

_Dan hujanpun turun, seakan mengiringi tangisnya._

-CB-

"Jadi kau akan terus berlaku kekanak-kanakan dan menghindari Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Baekhyun yang begitu muram, duduk memeluk lututnya di sudut ranjang.

"Dia jahat, menyuruhku melupakan Yifan."

"Dia tidak jahat. Dia hanya ingin kau bangkit di dunia nyata. Melangkah lagi, menikmati hidupmu."

"Dengan melupakan Yifan?"

"Kau tidak harus melupakannya. Kau tetap bisa menyimpan kenangan tentangnya di dalam hatimu. Tetapi kau tidak boleh berkubang dalam kenangan itu. Kau harus melangkah maju, Baek."

"Gaya bicaramu sudah seperti Chanyeol, aku curiga kalian berkomplot."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Dengarkan sahabatku yang cantik, kami berdua meyayangimu. Dan karena kami menyayangimu maka kami berpikiran sama. Mungkin juga Yifan di sana juga akan berpikiran sama dengan kami."

Baekhyun tercenung, meresapi kata-kata Kyungsoo dalam diam.

-CB-

_Waktu itu mereka sedang memilih cincin, dan mengukirkan nama masing-masing di cincin itu. Baekhyun sangat bahagia, dan menatap Yifan dalam senyuman,_

_"Kalau kita sudah menikah nanti, dan kau menyematkan cincin itu di jemariku, aku akan mengenakan cincin ini selamanya."_

_Yifan, seperti biasa menatap Baekhyun dengan kelembutannya, "Aku juga Baek. Cincin itu tanda bahwa aku mengikatkan hati kepadamu."_

_"Kita akan selalu seperti ini kan Yifan?"_

_"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"Karena kebahagiaan ini terasa terlalu sempurna. Aku kadang-kadang takut semua direnggut dariku..."_

_Yifan tertawa, merangkul Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Jalan Tuhan tidak ada yang tahu. Yang penting kita mensyukuri saat ini, saat ketika aku dan kamu dipersatukan. Bukankah itu cukup?"_

_"Ya itu cukup." Senyum Baekhyun melebar, lalu ekspresinya berubah serius, "Tetapi kalau nanti aku meninggal duluan, kau boleh melepas cincin itu dan menikah lagi."_

_Yifan terbahak, "Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan." dia lalu mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Kalau aku yang meninggal duluan? Akankah kau menikah lagi?"_

_Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mendengar pertanyaan Yifan itu,_

_"Tidak! Aku akan menjanda selamanya."_

_Dengan lembut Yifan menghela Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengecup lembut dahinya._

_"Jangan biarkan sebuah kenangan menghalangi langkahmu untuk maju sayang. Aku akan sangat sedih jika ternyata aku meninggal duluan dan kau menutup hatimu. Ketika hidupku berhenti dan hidupmu masih berlanjut, kau berhak untuk menemukan bahagiamu yang ada di depan sana. Berjanjilah padaku."_

_"Tidak mau." Baekhyun cemberut, "Lagipula kau tidak akan meninggal duluan, tidak ada yang akan meninggal. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal-hal yang menggembirakan saja?"_

_Yifan tergelak, menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan riang meninggalkan toko cincin itu._

-CB-

Ketika terbangun, wajah Baekhyun penuh air mata. Mimpi itu... kenapa mimpi tentang kenangan percakapan itu muncul sekarang?

_Apakah Yifan ingin menyampaikan suatu pesan kepadanya? Tentang Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi, bingung setengah mati.

-CB-

Chanyeol ada di sana di kursinya yang biasa. Kali ini lelaki itu tidak membaca buku. Hanya secangkir kopi yang tampaknya tidak tersentuh di mejanya, dan lelaki itu sedang merenung, menatap hujan deras yang menghantam-hantam jendela kaca. Tampak sedih.

Seharusnya dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Baekhyun dari awal. Semuanya.

Kenyataan ini, yang selama ini disembunyikannya dari Baekhyun. _Bahwa jantungnya, berdegup untuk Baekhyun, mencintai Baekhyun. Sepenuh hati._

Mata Chanyeol lalu terpejam, mengenang masa lalu, setahun yang lalu ...

-CB-

_"Eommamu bilang mereka sudah mendapatkan donor jantung untukmu." Luhan memeluk Chanyeol dengan bahagia, "Ahkirnya Yeol, penantian kita berujung."_

_Chanyeol tersenyum menatap tunangannya. Luhannya yang cantik. Gadis itu adalah teman masa kecilnya yang kemudian menjadi tunangannya. Luhan selalu setia menunggunya, meskipun masa depan mereka tak pasti, meskipun Chanyeol bolak balik harus masuk rumah sakit karena kondisinya. Chanyeol bahkan didiagnosa tidak akan bisa hidup lama kalau dia tidak segera mendapatkan donor jantung._

_"Syukurlah Lu... aku.. aku senang, setidaknya kalau operasi ini berhasil, aku bisa menjadi lelaki yang sempurna untukmu."_

_"Operasi ini pasti berhasil." Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan mantap, "Dan bicara apa kau tentang lelaki sempurna? Entah kau berjantung sehat atau tidak, kau adalah kekasih sempurna untukku."_

_"Tetapi aku takut. Aku takut ketika operasi berjalan, ternyata jantung itu tak cocok untukku."_

_"Jantung itu cocok untukmu, mereka sudah mengetest-nya."_

_"Bagaimana kalau terjadi komplikasi dan pada akhirnya aku tetap akan mati di meja operasi?"_

_"Chanyeol." Luhan menyela, mengingatkan. "Hidup dan mati itu Tuhan yang menentukan, yang penting kau semangat, dan berjuang. Tuhan pasti melihat betapa inginnya kau hidup. Betapa inginnya aku agar kau hidup." Dengan lembut Luhan mengecup dahi Chanyeol, "Operasi itu pasti akan berhasil, percaya padaku."_

_Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan lembut,_

_"Terimakasih sayang, kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu."_

_"Dan akupun demikian adanya, sayang."_

-CB-

_Operasi itu berhasil. Jantung baru itu cocok dengan sempurna di rongga dadanya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan detaknya yang kuat, penuh vitalitas, memompa darahnya ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa kuat._

_Siang itu Chanyeol terbangun lagi, karena mimpi itu, mimpi yang selalu mengganggunya sejak dia dioperasi, mimpi tentang seorang gadis, dengan cincin dan gaun pengantin, yang sedang menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya._

_"Sayang." Luhan menggenggam jemarinya, mencoba menenangkan napas Chanyeol yang memburu, _

_"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"_

_Chanyeol mencoba memfokuskan matanya, dan menemukan wajah Luhan yang cantik, sedang menatapnya dengan cemas. Dia lalu mengernyit. Luhan masih tetap sama, masih tetap cantik, masih tetap setia, masih tetap mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tetapi kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama? Jantungnya sudah tidak berdebar penuh cinta ketika melihat Luhan, debaran itu tidak terasa lagi, hampir terasa hambar, hampir seperti Chanyeol... sudah tidak mencintai Luhan lagi. Tetapi bagaimana bisa? Chanyeol seharusnya tidak berubah secepat ini, tidak ada yang berubah darinya, kecuali... Jantungnya._

_Ya. Meskipun tidak bisa dijelaskan secara logika. Jantung baru itu tidak berdebar untuk Luhan. Jantung itu hanya berdebar untuk seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang selalu ada di mimpinya..._

_"Apakah kau memimpikan perempuan itu lagi?" suara Luhan gemetar dan air mata menetes ketika Chanyeol memalingkan muka tidak bisa menjawab. "Apakah aku... apakah aku akan kehilanganmu, Yeol?"_

_Hening._

_Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak mampu berkata. Hanya detak jantungnya yang berdegup di keheningan ruang perawatan itu, seakan-akan memanggil kekasihnya._

-CB-

_"Sebenarnya sangat tidak dianjurkan sang penerima donor mengetahui dari mana donornya." Jungsoo Uisa, Dokter spesialis jantung, yang merupakan paman Chanyeol sendiri mengernyitkan keningnya sambil membaca berkas di tangannya, "Tetapi karena pihak keluarga pendonor sendiri tidak meminta supaya dirahasiakan, kurasa kau tidak melanggar peraturan menanyakannya."_

_"Siapa yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukku Paman?"_

_"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu Chan? Bukankah kau sebaiknya tidak tahu? Jadi kau bisa menjalani hidupmu ke depan dengan baik, menata ulang hidupmu, karena setahuku jantung itu sangat sehat dan cocok untukmu."_

_Chanyeol memijit ujung atas hidungnya, merasa pening di kepalanya. Pertanyaan itu telah begitu menghantuinya, dan mimpi-mimpi itu selalu hadir setiap malam, sampai-sampai Chanyeol merasa itu nyata._

_"Aku butuh tahu, karena alasanku sendiri."_

_Sang Paman menghela napas,_

_"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Luhan? Kau membuat gadis baik itu begitu sedih."_

_Chanyeol meringis merasakan penyesalan yang amat dalam,_

_"Aku sangat menyesal melakukannya, aku juga sedih. Tetapi Luhan berhak mendapatkan lelaki yang mencintainya."_

_"Dan kau tidak? Selama ini yang paman lihat, kau mencintainya."_

_"Sekarang tidak lagi." Chanyeol menunjuk ke dadanya. "Entah paman percaya atau tidak, jantung ini mencintai perempuan lain."_

_Sang paman menatap Chanyeol lama, lalu menghela napas. Jelas sekali sang paman tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Dia seorang dokter dan secara medis, tidak mungkin jantung donor membawa kenangan tentang pemilik sebelumnya.__Bagaimana mungkin?_

_Tetapi sang Paman tidak mau mengkonfrontasi Chanyeol, lelaki itu belum sepenuhnya pulih dari operasinya. Dan dia berharap informasi ini bisa menghilangkan mimpi-mimpi yang mengganggu Chanyeol setiap malam._

_"Jantung itu berasal dari seorang lelaki bernama Wu Yifan."_

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 selesai kawan! HAHAHA gimana ni cerita di chap ini? Banyak flashbacknya~~ Baekhyun marah sama Chanyeol gara2 suruh lupain Yifan**** Chanyeol cinta sama Baekhyun yay~~ Baekhyun bakal cinta juga gak ya sama Chanyeol? Ikutin terus yaa!;;D bakal bertambah 2 cast lagi disini, yang satu udah ketebak kan siapa? Yup! Luhan! Satu lagi? Masih misteri~~ Jangan lupa reviewnya kawan~~~ **

_**Thankyou For All Reviews~~ xoxo**_

_**Kamsahamnida /bow/**_


	4. Chapter 3

_-Prev Chapter-_

_Sang paman menatap Chanyeol lama, lalu menghela napas. Jelas sekali sang paman tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Dia seorang dokter dan secara medis, tidak mungkin jantung donor membawa kenangan tentang pemilik sebelumnya.__Bagaimana mungkin?_

_Tetapi sang Paman tidak mau mengkonfrontasi Chanyeol, lelaki itu belum sepenuhnya pulih dari operasinya. Dan dia berharap informasi ini bisa menghilangkan mimpi-mimpi yang mengganggu Chanyeol setiap malam._

_"Jantung itu berasal dari seorang lelaki bernama Wu Yifan."_

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**Menghitung Hujan**

**By: Santhy Agatha**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, and others.**

**WARN!**

**Gender Switch. Typo(s) everywhere**

**If you don't like**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out!**

* * *

_Mencintaimu itu sama seperti bernapas_

_Terjadi begitu saja, tak tertahankan_

_Bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya_

_Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu_

_Dan aku mau menunggu_

_Aku mau menunggu untukmu_

_Meskipun itu berarti : Selamanya_

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

_"Aku harus pergi." Chanyeol menatap sedih ke arah Luhan, yang sedang merapikan pakaian-pakaian Chanyeol dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas._

_Jemari Luhan berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan memasukkan pakaian-pakaian Chanyeol, kali ini jemari itu bergetar,_

_"Mencari perempuan itu?"_

_Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku Lu."_

_"Tidak." Suara Luhan pecah oleh tangis, "Bagaimana mungkin aku memaafkanmu? Kau meninggalkan aku untuk mengejar perempuan lain, seorang perempuan yang bahkan belum pernah kau temui hanya karena mimpi-mimpimu."_

_"Mimpi-mimpi itu nyata Luhan, dan perempuan itu juga, begitu juga jantung yang sekarang berdetak di dadaku ini."_

_Luhan mengusap air matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pilu,_

_"Tidakkah kau mencintaiku Chan? Tidakkah kau mengenang masa kita bersama dulu? Aku selalu mencintaimu, bahkan sejak kita kecil. Aku selalu mendampingimu, di saat-saat sulit sekalipun, percaya bahwa masih ada masa depan untuk kita... apakah kau tega membuang itu semua?" suara Luhan terisak-isak tak kuasa menahan perasaannya._

_Hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba menekan rasa bersalahnya. Perempuan ini tidak terbantahkan adalah pasangan yang sempurna, sangat tulus mencintainya dan selalu bersamanya di saat dia sakit. Tentu saja Chanyeol merasakan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa karena mencampakkannya seperti ini, dia bukannya tidak punya perasaan, masalahnya... jantung ini... jantung ini tidak menginginkan Luhan, dan selalu memanggil-manggil perempuan lain, perempuan itu, yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya._

_"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Chanyeol meremas rambutnya frustrasi, "Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun selain maaf..."_

_"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku Chan..." tatapan Luhan penuh permohonan, penuh air mata._

_Chanyeol tahu setidaknya kalimat itu akan membuat Luhan tenang. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. _

_Dia tidak bisa._

_Luhan tahu itu, matanya terpejam berusaha menahankan rasa sakit yang memenuhi dadanya. Tidak pernah disangkanya dia dan Chanyeol akan berujung seperti ini._

_"Setiap malam, ketika menggenggam tanganmu di rumah sakit, aku selalu berdoa semoga Tuhan memberikan jantung baru untukmu, supaya kau bisa sehat, supaya kita punya masa depan bersama, supaya kita bisa menua bersama, menatap anak-anak kita nanti dengan bahagia." Rasa sakit di suara Luhan terdengar nyata, "Aku sangat bahagia ketika kau mendapatkan donor jantung itu... sangat bahagia... tapi ternyata aku salah."_

_Luhan menutup tas Chanyeol di atas ranjang dan melangkah mundur, menatap Chanyeol yang hanya bisa diam membatu._

_"Kalau saja aku tahu bahwa jantung itu akan merenggutmu dariku, lebih baik kau tidak pernah mendapatkan donor jantung."_

_Dan dengan kata-katanya yang penuh dengan kesakitan, Luhan melangkah pergi, berurai air mata._

**-CB-**

_Ketika malam mulai temaram dan senja beranjak menjadi gelap. Chanyeol duduk menghadap eommanya dan menceritakan semuanya. Eommanya hanya menatapnya dengan sedih._

_"Jadi begitu saja? Kau tinggalkan Luhan begitu saja?"_

_Chanyeol mendesah sedih, "Aku tahu semua orang akan menyalahkanku karena perlakuan jahatku kepada Luhan... tapi kuharap eomma bisa mengerti aku. Aku... jantung ini.. jantung ini menginginkan perempuan lain."_

_"Bagaimana mungkin Chan? Apa yang kau rasakan itu tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, eomma bingung dengan sikapmu. Eomma sedih melihat Luhan, Chanyeol. Dia sangat kecewa, dia hancur, dan bukan hanya itu, persahabatan eomma dan appa dengan kedua orangtua Luhan menjadi rusak karena masalah ini, mereka tidak mengerti." Sang eomma menghela napas sedih, "Tetapi eomma percaya kepadamu nak. Eomma sudah melalui saat-saat dimana eomma hampir kehilanganmu, berkali-kali." _

_Perempuan itu menyusut air matanya, "Jantung itu membuat eomma tidak akan cemas kehilanganmu lagi, dan...kalau kau bilang jantung itu mencintai perempuan lain, eomma akan berusaha mendukungmu, karena kalau yang kau bilang itu benar, eomma berhutang budi kepada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang jantung kekasihnya didonorkan untukmu."_

_Chanyeol langsung memeluk mamanya. Erat. Menahan resapan air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha menyeruak keluar. Semua orang boleh membencinya, tetapi asalkan eommanya mendukung, Chanyeol bisa melangkah maju._

_"Terimakasih eomma." Suara Chanyeol serak oleh emosi, dipeluknya eommanya, wanita tua bertubuh kecil yang begitu tegar berjuang untuk anak tunggalnya yang sakit. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi eommanya._

_"Jadi, kemana kau akan mencari perempuan itu?"_

_"Seoul, aku sudah mendaftar untuk mengambil magisterku di sana."_

**-CB-**

_Pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun adalah ketika perempuan itu keluar dari toko kelontong di ruko itu, dan melangkah di trotoar._

_Saat itu mendung sudah menggelap, mengirimkan pesan bahwa dia akan menjatuhkan muatannya ke bumi. Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan segala urusannya untuk tinggal di Seoul, administrasi perkuliahannya sudah beres, dan dia sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru, sebuah Apartement di tengah kota Seoul. Setelah itu, dia menelusuri alamat rumah Yifan, mencari informasi sedapat mungkin dari para tetangga. Dia mendapatkan informasi cukup penting, bahwa Yifan meninggal dunia sehari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Kesedihan seperti apa yang mungkin ditanggung oleh Baekhyun ketika itu? Chanyeol tak berani membayangkannya._

_Butuh waktu dua hari sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan alamat kampus Baekhyun. Oleh salah seorang teman kampusnya, dia diberitahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang mencari bahan tekstil untuk sampling kegiatan perkuliahan mereka. Chanyeol memutuskan memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan menelusuri kawasan itu._

_Hampir dua jam Chanyeol menelusuri jalan-jalan kawasan kota kelahirannya, yang masih kokoh memeluk kenangan mereka tentang masa lalu, hingga tak terasa dia sudah melangkah begitu jauh. sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sosok itu._

_Chanyeol hanya pernah melihat Baekhyun sekilas di sebuah foto hasil pencariannya di internet. Tetapi dia yakin bahwa perempuan yang berjalan tergesa seolah dikejar mendung di seberangnya itu adalah Baekhyun. Dia tahu. Jantungnya tahu._

_Jantungnya berdegup kencang memanggil perempuannya._

_Dorongan pertama Chanyeol adalah menghampiri Baekhyun dan memperkenalkan diri, tetapi ketika baru satu langkah berjalan dia berhenti. Apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Baekhyun?_

_Apakah dia akan datang dan dengan santainya berkata : "Hai aku Park Chanyeol, aku adalah orang sakit yang beruntung mendapatkan donor jantung dari kekasihmu, Wu Yifan." atau mungkin dia akan berkata : "Hai aku Park Chanyeol, kau mungkin akan menganggapku aneh, tetapi aku mencintaimu. Jantung kekasihmu, Wu Yifan yang sekarang menjadi jantungku masih berdebar untukmu."_

_Debaran jantung itu makin mengencang, dan Chanyeol tersenyum, menepuk dadanya pelan, "Hei. Aku tahu kau tidak sabar bertemu perempuanmu. Tetapi kita tidak bisa menerobos masuk tanpa perhitungan dulu. Aku harap kau sabar."_

_Lalu Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri, dia benar-benar seperti orang gila, berbicara sendiri dengan jantungnya sambil berdiri di trotoar seperti ini_

_Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi kepalanya, butirannya makin lama makin membesar seolah langit meminta agar para manusia menyingkir sehingga dia bisa menumpahkan muatan kelabunya ke bumi. Chanyeol melempar pandangannya kepada Baekhyun, perempuan itu tampak berdiri bingung ketika hujan juga mulai menimpanya, lalu dia memasuki café itu. Café dengan sebutan Coffee of Dream di papan namanya._

_Sementara itu Chanyeol tetap berdiri di sana, entah berapa lama dia tidak tahu. dia berdiri bagaikan orang idiot, bingung harus bagaimana. Hujan makin membesar, dan tetesannya mulai membasahi rambut dan mengalir turun ke bahunya, membasahi pakaiannya. Lalu dia menelan ludah, menyeberang jalan dan melangkah memasuki café itu. Sejenak berdiri meragu di depan pintu, kemudian melangkah masuk._

_Baekhyun duduk di sudut sana, matanya mencuri pandang. Tepat saat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengadu tatapan dengannya. Dengan gugup Chanyeol memalingkan muka, mencoba bersikap acuh, lalu memilih tempat di sudut yang lain memesan kopi, lalu duduk kebingungan memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa mendekati Baekhyun._

_Dan rupanya dia terlalu lama berpikir, karena sejenak setelah hujan sedikit mereda, Baekhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan café itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam kekosongan. Jantungnya yang tadinya berdebar penuh semangat kini terasa hampa._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

**-CB-**

Sejak itu Chanyeol selalu datang. Di jam yang sama, memilih tempat duduk yang sama sambil menatap cemas ke arah pintu dengan setia. Hanya satu hari dia terlambat datang, dan di satu hari itu, entah kenapa Tuhan membuat Baekhyun datang kesana, meninggalkan bukunya.

Lalu perkenalan itu terjadilah, mengalir begitu saja. Ketika Baekhyun tidak kunjung datang lagi ke café itu sesuai janjinya, Chanyeol tetap menunggu.

Dan ternyata penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Baekhyun akhirnya datang menemuinya, membuat Chanyeol yakin bahwa sadar atau tidak Baekhyun merasakan panggilan dari jantung ini untuknya.

Mereka terus bertemu dan semakin dekat. Tetapi kemudian pertemuan-pertemuan mereka diisi oleh kisah kenangan Baekhyun bersama Yifan. Membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang membakar di dalam dadanya. Sebuah perasaan yang bisa dideskripsikan sebagai : Cemburu.

Ya. Chanyeol cemburu. Sangat cemburu kepada Yifan. Pria sempurna di mata Baekhyun, yang kini jantungnya berdegup di dalam rongga dadanya. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, itu pasti. Perasaan cintanya tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan logika, tidak bisa dianalisa dengan kata-kata. Perasaan cintanya ada begitu saja, memenuhi rongga dadanya, menjajah hatinya. Sementara yang dicintai Baekhyun adalah Yifan. Selalu Yifan.

Dan dengan bodohnya Chanyeol memicu pertengkaran itu. Membuat Baekhyun makin menjauh darinya.

Disesapnya kopinya dengan sedih. Dia masih duduk di sini., di sudut yang sama, tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama, menunggu dengan setia seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun tak kunjung datang, dan Chanyeol meragu apakah Baekhyun akan datang kali ini.

_Kalau Baekhyun tak mau datang, aku akan hancur oleh patah hati._ Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdenyit menimbulkan rasa nyeri di rongga dadanya.

**-CB-**

Baekhyun melangkah dengan ragu di depan cafe itu. Masih cafe yang sama, bangunan tua yang sederhana tetapi menyimpan banyak sejarah di dalamnya, konon cafe ini adalah café tertua di Seoul, yang berdiri tahun 1920, tahun demi tahun berlalu, dan cafe ini masih menyajikan menu yang sama, seluruh hidangan kopinya berasal dari bahan kopi pilihan khas Seoul, _Kopi Aroma_ yang pabriknya terletak di sudut lain kota Seoul, kopi yang sangat terkenal dengan proses pembuatannya yang juga tidak berubah dari tahun ke tahun, mempertahankan rasanya. Dan juga mempertahankan kenangannya, bagi beberapa orang.

Baekhyun mendesah. Kenapa dia ada di sini? apakah itu berarti memberi kesempatan kepada Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yifan? Tetapi Kyungsoo bilang, dengan menerima Chanyeol bukan berarti dia membuang Yifan. Yifan akan selalu ada dan akan selalu hidup di dalam hatinya.

Tetapi tidak terbantahkan, Baekhyun juga menyayangi Chanyeol. Perasaan itu tumbuh entah kapan. Mungkin sejak Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya, mungkin juga sejak pertemuan rutin mereka di cafe itu dari waktu ke waktu. Baekhyun tidak tahu. Yang pasti sekarang dia ingin mencari jawaban. Mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang menggelayuti benaknya.

Baekhyun lalu melangkah masuk ke cafe itu. Dan mendapati Chanyeol duduk di sana, di sudut yang sama tempat mereka biasanya duduk berdua. Lelaki itu tampak merenung, tidak melihat ke arah pintu, tetapi kemudian entah kenapa dia langsung menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun. Kepalanya langsung tegak dan dia setengah berdiri ketika melihat Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, berdiri dengan ragu.

"Aku... aku mau minta maaf karena membentakmu di pertemuan kita terakhir waktu itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu duduk kembali,

"Duduklah Baek, aku akan memesankan pesananmu yang biasa."

**-CB-**

Kopi dan roti pun dihidangkan, menu tetap mereka selama pertemuan mereka di sana. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang tulus,

"Aku minta maaf, aku yang terlalu memaksamu. Percayalah Baek, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mendesakmu lagi. Aku akan selalu ada, entah sebagai sahabatmu, entah sebagai saudaramu, entah sebagai apapun. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum sedihnya, "Terimakasih Yeol... aku.. aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa, tetapi kau masih begitu baik untukmu."

"Karena aku mencintaimu." suara Chanyeol tercekat menahan rasa, menahan debaran jantungnya yang makin mendera, Tidak apa-apa kalau ternyata Baekhyun tidak bisa membalas cintanya. Ternyata tidak apa-apa, ternyata cukup baginya bisa duduk di sini dan menatap perempuan itu. Ada, dan menghirup napas yang sama dengan dirinya.

_Tidak apa-apa ternyata mencintai, dan hanya ingin mencintai, entah cintanya itu berbalas atau tidak..._

**-CB-**

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dan membaringkan badannya di ranjang, matanya menatap nanar ke langit-langit kamar, membayangkan Baekhyun.

Hanya membayangkan perempuan itu, senyumannya, tawanya, caranya berbicara saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum, dipenuhi oleh perasaan cinta,

Kemudian ponselnya berkedip, sekali. dua kali. Akhirnya Chanyeol meraihnya.

Nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu membuatnya menegang/?.

"Ya Luhan?"

Sejak perpisahan di rumah sakit itu Luhan memutuskan kontak dengannya. Sama sekali. Dan Chanyeol terima, karena dia memang tidak pantas memohon maaf dari Luhan. Dan mungkin Luhan lebih baik dalam kondisi seperti ini. Chanyeol terima kalau Luhan membencinya dan dia berharap dengan begitu Luhan akan mudah membuka hatinya untuk yang lain.

Suara di seberang sana penuh dengan isak tertahan.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol-ah... Aku sangat membutuhkanmu... aku tak kuat tanpamu... " Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu di seberang sana, penuh dengan kesakitan tanpa ampun, membuat hati Chanyeol terasa nyeri, "Pulanglah Chan... aku mohon pulanglah kemari..."

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 selesai~~~ chapter ini banyak flasbacknya yap xD hayoo, menurut kalian Chanyeol bakal pulang nurutin kemauan Luhan ga yaaa? Hwhw:3 See you next chapter~~^^**

**-Balesan Review-**

**[sunrise blossom: jangan bingung atuhlah~~ wkwk xD liat aja nanti yaa:p ini udah next~ thanks for review^^]**

**[Park FaRo: udah dilanjutin nih xD thanks for review^^]**

**[neli amelia: jangan nyesek donggg/? xD ya kita lihat sj nanti ya ;p thanks for review^^]**

**[ladywufan: muehehe makasiiihhh33 aku juga cinta yifan xD liat sj nanti yaa xD thanks for review^^]**

**[parklili: iya chan emang udah tertarik sama baek~~ thanks for review^^]**

**[bubu: liat aja nanti yaa xD wkwk thanks for review^^]**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS xD AKU JADI SEMANGAT NIH WALAUPUN LAGI UAS STRES TETEP AJA USAHAIN BIAR FAST UPDATE xD YANG SIDERS SEMOGA CEPET SADAR YA ;p**

**SO, MIND TO REVIEW?:33**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA /bow/**


	5. Chapter 4

_-Prev Chapter-_

_Chanyeol baru saja pulang dan membaringkan badannya di ranjang, matanya menatap nanar ke langit-langit kamar, membayangkan Baekhyun._

_Hanya membayangkan perempuan itu, senyumannya, tawanya, caranya berbicara saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum, dipenuhi oleh perasaan cinta,_

_Kemudian ponselnya berkedip, sekali. dua kali. Akhirnya Chanyeol meraihnya._

_Nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu membuatnya menegang/?._

_"Ya Luhan?"_

_Sejak perpisahan di rumah sakit itu Luhan memutuskan kontak dengannya. Sama sekali. Dan Chanyeol terima, karena dia memang tidak pantas memohon maaf dari Luhan. Dan mungkin Luhan lebih baik dalam kondisi seperti ini. Chanyeol terima kalau Luhan membencinya dan dia berharap dengan begitu Luhan akan mudah membuka hatinya untuk yang lain._

_Suara di seberang sana penuh dengan isak tertahan._

_"Chanyeol... Chanyeol-ah... Aku sangat membutuhkanmu... aku tak kuat tanpamu... " Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu di seberang sana, penuh dengan kesakitan tanpa ampun, membuat hati Chanyeol terasa nyeri, "Pulanglah Chan... aku mohon pulanglah kemari..."_

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**Menghitung Hujan**

**By: Santhy Agatha**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, and others.**

**WARN!**

**Gender Switch. Typo(s) everywhere**

**If you don't like**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out!**

* * *

_Jika cinta itu sama dengan hujan_

_Maka kaulah tetes air yang mengalir itu_

_Menerpa tubuhku, Membasahi hatiku_

_Membuatku mampu bermimpi,_

_Bahwa mungkin akan ada 'bahagia selamanya" untuk kau dan aku..._

"Aku tidak bisa datang, maafkan aku Lu." Chanyeol mengeraskan hatinya. Luhan harus belajar kuat tanpanya. Kalau setiap Luhan lemah dan Chanyeol datang, Luhan akan terus bergantung kepadanya, hatinya akan semakin sakit dan semakin menderita.

Chanyeol menyayangi Luhan. Hanya itu. Pertunangan mereka bertahun lamanya, persahabatan mereka dari kecil hanya menyisakan satu hal di dada Chanyeol : rasa sayang. Debar itu sudah tidak ada lagi untuk Luhan. Jantung itu sudah tidak lagi mengharapkan Luhan di sampingnya.

Suara isak Luhan mengalun perlahan, isak perempuan yang patah hati.

"Setega itukah kau padaku, Chan? Aku bagaikan sampah bagimu..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau kuat, Lu."

"Kuat?" Luhan tertawa di sela isak tangisnya, "Dulu aku kuat, karena aku harus menopangmu. Kau sakit, dan aku berjuang supaya kuat, karena salah satu dari kita harus kuat untuk mendukung yang lain." Suara Luhan terdengar penuh kesakitan, "Lalu kau menghancurkanku."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, merasakan kesakitan memenuhi badannya. Luhan memang benar... tetapi dia bisa apa?

"Maafkan aku Lu"

"Tidak." Luhan bersikeras, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Chan. Bertahun kuhabiskan hanya untuk mendampingimu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Tetapi kau membuangku begitu saja. Hanya karena jantung itu."

"Kau boleh membenciku semaumu. Aku pantas menerimanya. Kalau dengan membenciku kau bisa sembuh dan melangkah ke dalam kebahagiaan baru, aku rela kau benci." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Hening. Luhan termenung di seberang sana. Lalu ada helaan napas di sela isak tangisnya.

"Seharusnya waktu itu kau bunuh saja aku."

Teleponpun ditutup. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termenung di tengah kegelapan kamarnya.

**-CB-**

Malam itu Baekhyun bermimpi, mimpi tentang Yifan, tentang kenangan-kenangan mereka bersama di masa lampau. Saat-saat bahagia itu...

Mereka sedang duduk di pantai yang mereka kunjungi waktu liburan masa lalu, di pasir tanpa alas. Menghadap ombak di bawah langit jingga yang siap menghantarkan matahari masuk ke peraduannya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya bahagia selamanya." Yifan bergumam sambil tersenyum lembut, melirik novel cinta yang sedang dibaca oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak dari novel itu. Cahaya makin temaram, membuat huruf demi huruf makin berbayang, dia menyerah dan menutup novelnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hidup terus berputar, manusia yang bercinta harus menghadapinya. Mereka bisa bahagia karena cinta, tetapi terkadang menangis juga karenanya, begitulah hidup, begitulah cinta." Yifan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata teduhnya, "Dan karena ada kematian. Suatu saat manusia harus siap menghadapi kematian, dipisahkan satu sama lainnya."

Baekhyun merenungkan kata-kata Yifan. "Kau tahu kenapa aku menyukai novel-novel percintaan?"

"Karena mereka semua selalu berakhir hidup bahagia selamanya?"

"Bukan." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Karena novel percintaan itu selalu berakhir di saat mereka paling bahagia. Seakan hidup mereka berhenti di sana, setelah tulisan 'the end', di titik para tokohnya paling bahagia."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kau ingin seperti novel-novel itu? berakhir di titik paling bahagia?"

"Saat ini aku bahagia." Baekhyun menatap Yifan dan tersenyum penuh cinta, "Tapi aku belum ingin ini berakhir... masih ada saat-saat panjang di depan kita, dan aku ingin menikmatinya."

"Meskipun nanti kadangkala ada tangis berganti tawa dan sebaliknya?" Yifan bertanya.

"Itu cukup berharga untuk dilalui kalau dilewatkan bersamamu."

Yifan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Matahari makin lelap di peraduannya, beristirahat barang sejenak di ujung sana, menyembunyikan sinarnya. Gelap sudah membayang, membuat tampilan Yifan bagaikan siluet gelap yang merenung menatap bayang cakrawala yang mulai menghilang.

"Kalau begitu musuh kita hanyalah kematian." gumamnya kemudian, "Seandainya bisa aku ingin mati sebelum dirimu, supaya aku tidak perlu mengalami kesakitan karena kehilanganmu."

**-CB-**

Baekhyun terbangun. Membuka matanya yang seperti biasanya, penuh air mata. Kata-kata Yifan itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Yifan egois... dia memang meninggalkan Baekhyun lebih dahulu dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengalami kesakitan karena kehilangannya.

**-CB-**

"Luhan sakit." sang eomma menelpon keesokan paginya, nada suaranya sedih, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit sesak,

"Sakit apa?"

Eommanya menghela napas, "Sejak kau tinggalkan dia menderita, dia tak mau makan... dia hanya memangis, kondisi tubuhnya menurun. Semalam dia dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Apakah kondisinya parah?"

"Sangat." suara eommanya bergetar, "Eomma menengoknya, Chan. Dia begitu kurus, dia begitu sedih. Eommanya Luhan bahkan memohon kepada eomma, sambil menangis agar eomma bisa membujukmu datang. Kau tahu betapa sedihnya eomma? Eommanya Luhan itu sahabat eomma... dan Luhan... dia sudah seperti anak eomma sendiri."

Chanyeol merenung, rasa bersalah dan bingung berkecamuk di benaknya. Teringat semalam dia menolak Luhan yang meminta perhatiannya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana eomma?"

"Pulanglah Chanyeol. Eomma mohon. Demi masa-masa yang telah Luhan relakan demi mendampingimu di kala kau sakit."

Kata-kata sang eomma menohok benaknya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak bisa, eomma." Chanyeol mengerang.

"Kenapa?"

"Eomma tahu jawabannya."

"Karena perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu? yang dipanggil oleh jantungmu?" Suara eommanya menajam. "Apakah jantungmu itu membuatmu menjadi begitu egoisnya sehingga tidak mempunyai empati sama sekali?"

"Eomma! bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Luhan semakin lemah dan terus berharap kepadaku... kalau aku datang, sama saja aku memberikan harapan baru kepadanya."

"Yang diinginkan Luhan hanya kehadiranmu di saat dia sakit." Suara eommanya mencela. "Dan kau bisa melakukannya. Eomma harap kau berpikir dan mengingat masa-masa dulu, dimana Luhan selalu setia mendampingimu."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Merasa sesak oleh rasa bersalah yang mendalam/

**-CB-**

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol menunggunya di café itu. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat Baekhyun,

"Kau basah." Chanyeol menatap rambut Baekhyun yang memercik butiran air berkilauan, "Kenapa tadi tidak mau kujemput?"

"Karena kau harus memutar jauh kalau menjemputku." Baekhyun tersenyum dan duduk di depan Chanyeol, "Lagipula aku hanya perlu naik bus satu kali untuk tiba di sini."

"Hmm" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata kepada Baekhyun, "Jadi apa kabarmu hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengangsurkan sebuah novel dari tasnya, "Buku pesananku baru sampai semalam." Baekhyun menunjukkan buku dengan latar sampul berwarna putih itu kepada Chanyeol, "Aku membacanya sampai pagi, dan aku senang."

Chanyeol melirik novel yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Novel percintaan lagi?"

"Yep. Kisah perempuan tak berdaya yang melawan lelaki berkuasa, dan kemudian dipersatukan oleh cinta." Mata Baekhyun berbinar, membuat Chanyeol tergelak geli.

"Dasar kalian perempuan." gumam Chanyeol masih tergelak, "Tidak adakah yang dipikirkan perempuan selain romantisme cinta?"

"Tentu saja ada." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, "Kami juga memikirkan kehidupan nyata kok, tetapi kadang kami, para perempuan merasa sangat bahagia bisa menenggelamkan diri dalam kisah percintaan yang menyentuh hati."

"Karena _happy ending_?"

"Salah satunya karena itu." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Membaca kisah yang berakhir bahagia bagi tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya, membuat kami percaya bahwa ada ujung yang bahagia untuk kami para perempuan suatu saat nanti."

Pelayan datang membawa menu pesanan mereka yang biasa. Kopi yang panas dengan aroma yang harum, sangat cocok dengan aroma hujan di kala deras, membuat hati hangat di suasana yang dingin.

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap Baekhyun serius, "Jadi kau percaya dengan akhir bahagia selamanya?"

"Itu hanya ada di dongeng-dongeng." Baekhyun menjawab, "Tetapi aku percaya bahwa setiap perempuan pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaannya masing-masing."

"Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa bahagia selamanya, Karena hidup terus berputar, manusia yang bercinta harus menghadapinya. Mereka bisa bahagia karena cinta, tetapi terkadang menangis juga karenanya, begitulah hidup, begitulah cinta." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu, "Dan karena ada kematian. Suatu saat manusia harus siap menghadapi kematian, dipisahkan satu sama lainnya."

Kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun tertegun dan membeku. Hening.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa Baek?'

_Kata-kata itu, sama persis dengan kata-kata Yifan._ Baekhyun membatin, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tidak. tidak ada apa-apa." Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, "Hanya saja aku pernah mendengar kata-kata yang tepat seperti itu sebelumnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, "Yifan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, menjaga supaya kepahitannya tidak terbaca oleh Baekhyun. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Jikalau nanti Baekhyun mencintainya, apakah perempuan itu akan mencintai dirinya seutuhnya, _ataukah dia akan mencintai jantung yang saat ini berdetak di rongga dadanya?_

**-CB-**

"Baekhyun-ah.." sang eomma memanggil dari luar kamar, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang tenggelam di dalam novelnya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya eomma?" ditatapnya sang eomma yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada telepon untukmu, di ruang makan."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Siapa yang meneleponnya ke telepon rumah? Teman-temannya biasanya akan menelepon langsung ke ponselnya. Dengan ingin tahu dia beranjak dari ranjang, dan melangkah ke ruang makan.

Diangkatnya gagang telepon yang terbuka di meja itu, "Yoboseyo?"

Suara perempuan setengah baya yang lembut terdengar di sana.

"Baekhyun?" Perempuan itu bertanya, lalu bergumam hati-hati, "Baekhyun, maafkan saya. Saya eomma Chanyeol, bisakah kita bertemu? Saya mohon bantuan Baekhyun untuk meluluhkan hati Chanyeol."

"Meluluhkan hati Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Telepon dari eomma Chanyeol ini sungguh tidak disangkanya.

"Iya Baek, bolehkah kita atur waktu untuk bertemu, tapi saya mohon jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu, saya akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Baekhyun berdehem, bingung, "Kalau boleh saya tahu... ini tentang apa ya?"

Suara di sana agak ragu, tetapi lalu berkata. "Tunangan Chanyeol sedang sakit keras. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau pulang untuk menjenguknya. Saya pikir... ini semua disebabkan oleh kau, Baekhyun."

Dunia Baekhyun langsung bergetar keras di bawah kakinya. Membuat napasnya terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

**TBC**

**Chap 4 sedikit yaa? Hwhw tak apa la ya/? Chapter ini lebih focus sama Chan-Lu BAHAHAHA. Kasihan Luhan**** Chanyeol jahat ya~_~ wkwk. Oh iya, aku mau minta saran kalian, nanti setelah 'Menghitung Hujan' selesai, aku nge-remake karya kak Santhy lagi atau stop sama cerita ini aja? Aku butuh advice dari kalian hehehe**** BTW, BESOK AKU UAS TERAKHIR YAY! Jadi, besok kemungkinan bakal post dua chapter sekaligus HAHAHA. See you next chapter!**

**THANKS TO: **

**[jengkyeol; neli amelia; Park FaRo; sunrise blossom; SaraswatiNinunk; niasw3ty; kidsojs; Guest; ladywufan; ; dianahyorie1]**

**MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT REVIEW KALIAN, MAAFIN GABISA BALES DULU AKU BURU-BURU MAU BELAJAR /plak/ BUAT PARA SIDERS JUGA TERIMAKASIH~~ HEHEHE**

**SO, MIND TO REVIEW?:33333**

**Kamsahamnida /bow/**


	6. Chapter 5&6

_-Prev Chapter-_

_"Baekhyun-ah.." sang eomma memanggil dari luar kamar, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang tenggelam di dalam novelnya menolehkan kepalanya._

_"Ya eomma?" ditatapnya sang eomma yang berdiri di ambang pintu._

_"Ada telepon untukmu, di ruang makan."_

_Baekhyun mengernyit. Siapa yang meneleponnya ke telepon rumah? Teman-temannya biasanya akan menelepon langsung ke ponselnya. Dengan ingin tahu dia beranjak dari ranjang, dan melangkah ke ruang makan._

_Diangkatnya gagang telepon yang terbuka di meja itu, "Yoboseyo?"_

_Suara perempuan setengah baya yang lembut terdengar di sana. _

_"Baekhyun?" Perempuan itu bertanya, lalu bergumam hati-hati, "Baekhyun, maafkan saya. Saya eomma Chanyeol, bisakah kita bertemu? Saya mohon bantuan Baekhyun untuk meluluhkan hati Chanyeol."_

_"Meluluhkan hati Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Telepon dari eomma Chanyeol ini sungguh tidak disangkanya._

_"Iya Baek, bolehkah kita atur waktu untuk bertemu, tapi saya mohon jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu, saya akan menjelaskan semuanya._

_Baekhyun berdehem, bingung, "Kalau boleh saya tahu... ini tentang apa ya?"_

_Suara di sana agak ragu, tetapi lalu berkata. "Tunangan Chanyeol sedang sakit keras. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau pulang untuk menjenguknya. Saya pikir... ini semua disebabkan oleh kau, Baekhyun."_

_Dunia Baekhyun langsung bergetar keras di bawah kakinya. Membuat napasnya terasa sesak dan menyakitkan._

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**Menghitung Hujan**

**By: Santhy Agatha**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, and others.**

**WARN!**

**Gender Switch. Typo(s) everywhere**

**If you don't like**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out**

* * *

_Apakah __cinta sejati hanya bisa diartikan dengan debaran pasti?_  
_Apakah cinta sejati bahkan pernah ada?_  
_Jika hati terpaut melintas masa_  
_Dan kata-kata takkan pernah cukup_  
_untuk melepas ragu berpadu rindu_  
_Hadirmu dalam genggam hangat jemari_  
_Sesederhana itu aku mencinta_  
_pun sesulit itu kau menjadi nyata_

Ketika Ponselnya berbunyi, Chanyeol mendesah melihat nama yang tertera di layar, dia mendesah. Tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Eommanya pasti akan membujuknya untuk pulang menengok Luhan.

Dengan enggan, Chanyeol diangkatnya ponsel itu, "Ne, Eomma?"

"Eomma sudah menelepon Baekhyun"

Suara di seberang telepon itu membuat Chanyeol tertegun, "Mwo?"

"Eomma sudah menelepon Baekhyun. Eomma bilang ingin bertemu perihal Luhan dan kau."

Jemari Chanyeol yang memegang ponsel bergetar, "Eomma tega melakukan itu padaku?"

Sang eomma mendesah penuh penyesalan di seberang sana. "Maafkan eomma, Chan. Eomma harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak hatimu yang keras itu tak akan runtuh. Eomma hanya ingin kau melembutkan hatimu, menengok Luhan, kasihan dia."

"Apakah eomma tidak kasihan kepadaku? melakukan kekejaman ini kepadaku? Kepada Baekhyun? dia tidak tahu apa-apa!" Chanyeol menggeram, mulai marah.

"Maafkan eomma Chan... eomma putus asa." sang eomma menghela napas lagi, " Eomma hanya ingin kau menemui Luhan."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol bergumam tajam. "Aku akan menemui Luhan. Selamat, eomma dan Luhan mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau. Tapi aku minta eomma tidak menemui Baekhyun. Jangan pernah menemui Baekhyun dan menyakitinya." Chanyeol memutuskan sambil memejamkan matanya dengan sedih.

Hening..

Lalu sang eomma bergumam dengan hati-hati, "Hanya karena Baekhyun kau berubah seperti ini, Chan...kau marah kepada eomma, kau meninggalkan Luhan, semuanya kau lakukan hanya karena Baekhyun?"

"Bukan 'hanya'..." Chanyeol menyela. "Eomma harus tahu, Baekhyun adalah segalanya untukku. Dan dengan melakukan apa yang eomma lakukan itu, eomma telah menghancurkan hatiku, anakmu sendiri."

Dan Chanyeol pun menutup telepon dengan hati kalut.

**-CB-**

Baekhyun datang ke restoran yang dimaksud sore itu dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Oh betapa inginnya dia menelepon Chanyeol dan menanyakan semuanya, tetapi hatinya melawan... dia ingin mendengar penjelasan dari sisi orang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Eomma Chanyeol.

Benarkah Chanyeol meninggalkan tunangannya yang sedang sakit di kota tempat tinggalnya? Dan kenapa eomma Chanyeol menganggap bahwa ini semua ada hubungannya dengannya?

Apakah...apakah Chanyeol meninggalkan tunangannya karena Baekhyun? Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Baekhyun...

Perasaan bersalah langsung menggayuti hatinya, membuatnya berat. Seberat mendung hitam yang tampak tertatih-tatih membawa muatan uap air yang semakin menggelayut di langit.

Sebentar lagi hujan. Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan menghirup udara dengan nikmat. Hembusan udara sebelum hujan turun terasa menyenangkan, menyejukkan dan menguatkan. Baekhyun butuh merasa kuat untuk menghadapi apa yang akan didengarnya nanti, penjelasan dari Eomma Chanyeol.

Dia berdiri di ambang pintu restoran itu dan memutar mata. Tidak ada yang dikenalinya di sana. Eomma Chanyeol ditelepon mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunggu Baekhyun di restoran itu jam empat sore. Dan bodohnya Baekhyun lupa menanyakan nomor Eomma Chanyeol yang bisa dia hubungi. Sekarang dia beridiri bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kursi untuk berapa orang?" Seorang pelayan menyapanya sopan, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget, dihentakkan dari lamunannya.

"Eh.. untuk dua orang."

"Mari ikuti saya."

Dengan pasrah Baekhyun mengikuti pelayan itu, diantarkan ke kursi di sudut untuk dua orang. Untunglah posisinya cukup bagus, sehingga Baekhyun bisa mengamati siapa yang masuk dan keluar dengan leluasa. Dia menajamkan pandangannya, mengamati setiap orang.

Tetapi tampaknya tidak ada yang menunggunya atau mengenalinya di sini. Baekhyun duduk dengan bingung. Memesan secangkir minuman hangat untuk menemaninya, dan kemudian dia menunggu.

Dan menunggu

Dan terus menunggu ..

Hampir dua jam berlalu, dan tidak ada yang datang menghampirinya ataupun menghubunginya. Baekhyun menghela napas, menatap hujan yang makin deras di luar.

Sepertinya orang yang mengaku Eomma Chanyeol tidak akan datang. Baekhyun sudah menyerah untuk menunggu, mungkin itu hanya orang iseng? ataukah mungkin Eomma Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya?

Baekhyun meraih dompetnya, membayar dan kemudian melangkah pergi dari restoran itu.

**-CB-**

"Dia ada di sana." Sang eomma menunjuk ke kamar rumah sakit yang ada di lorong. Chanyeol hanya menatap eommanya datar. Tidak menjawab, dia masih merasa kesal atas pemaksaan yang dilakukan eommanya untuk membawanya ke sini. Yah... setidaknya eommanya menepati janjinya untuk tidak mencoba menemui ataupun mengganggu Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol lalu berlalu hendak menuju kamar Luhan. Tiba-tiba sang eomma memanggil namanya pelan, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh,

"Ada apa eomma?"

Wajah eommanya tampak pedih, menghadapi sikap marah anaknya. "Eomma minta maaf melakukan ini semua, memaksamu datang demi Luhan... ini semua demi yang terbaik untukmu chagi, Eomma yakin Luhan yang terbaik untukmu begitu juga sebaliknya... bukan perempuan entah darimana yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat keadaan kacau balau."

"Eomma tidak berhak menyalahkan Baekhyun. Kalau ada yang ingin eomma salahkan, itu Aku." Chanyeol menatap eommanya dengan pedih, "Dan eomma tidak tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, dan membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan sang eomma yang tertegun.

**-CB-**

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar perawatan Luhan dengan hati-hati. Kamar itu sepi, Appa dan Eomma Luhan rupanya memilih menunggu di Café. Mereka terlalu marah kepada Chanyeol sekarang untuk bertemu dan menyapa Chanyeol, tetapi demi Luhan mereka mengalah dan memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan sedang tidur. Dan hati Chanyeol mencelos ketika menyadari betapa kurusnya Luhan. Tubuhnya tampak ringkih dan lemah, dan bahkan pergelangan tangannya yang terhubung dengan jarum infus tampak begitu rapuh.

_Seolah-olah Chanyeol akan mematahkannya kalau dia bertindak sedikit kasar kepadanya._

Hati Chanyeol terasa tersayat-sayat menatap Luhan, dia duduk di kursi di sebelah Luhan yang terbaring tidur, mendesah dalam hati. _Kenapa kau begitu mencintaiku Lu? kenapa kau tidak dengan mudah melepaskanku? melupakanku dan meraih kebahagiaanmu? Toh aku sudah begitu kejam kepadamu...kenapa kau tidak membenciku dan berpaling saja?_

Seakan merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol, pelan-pelan mata Luhan terbuka, bulu mata yang tebal memayungi matanya ketika dia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Chanyeol..?" Luhan bergumam pelan, tampak terkejut, rupanya orangtuanya tidak memberitahukan kepadanya tentang kedatangan Luhan.

"Hai." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku dengar kau sakit."

Luhan memalingkan mukanya, tampak malu. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, meraih jemari rapuh Luhan dan menggenggamnya, "Maafkan aku Lu."

Wajah Luhan tanpak menyimpan kepedihan yang amat sangat, "Kau selalu meminta maaf kepadaku dan aku akan selalu menolaknya Chan..." ada air mata yang mengalir di situ, membuat mata Luhan mengerjap, "Tidak ada gunanya permintaan maaf itu, pada akhirnya kau tetap dengan tegas melukaiku dan meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak pernah dengan sengaja ingin menyakitimu, Lu." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi karena jantung ini... aku harap kau mengerti..."

Luhan mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan di pipinya. "Karena jantung itu..." perempuan itu tersenyum pahit, "Aku sudah mencoba memahami, Chan... aku mencoba. Setiap malam aku berbaring di kegelapan, menelaah alasan yang kau paparkan kepadaku... tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerima. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah jantung bisa mengubah perasaanmu sedemikian cepat?" Wajah Luhan tampak kesakitan, "Perasaan yang sudah kita bangun sekian lama, yang kita pupuk dari kecil sampai sekarang... tahukah kau..." Suara Luhan tertelan oleh isak tangisnya, "Sejak dulu aku hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa aku akan menjadi isterimu... dan kau... kau menghancurkannya begitu saja."

Chanyeol tertegun menatap Luhan yang menangis terisak-isak. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semua orang tidak ada yang bisa menerima penjelasannya. Mungkin tidak masuk akal jika ditelaah secara logika... tetapi Chanyeol yang paling tahu, Chanyeol yang merasakannya. Dan perasaan itu nyata... saat ini dia tidak bisa mengucapkan maaf kepada Luhan, karena perempuan itu tidak akan menerimanya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa, Luhan?" gumam Chanyeol putus asa, lelah atas penghakiman yang terus menerus ditimpakan kepadanya..

Luhan menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. "Aku tidak pernah berlaku egois sebelumnya, Chan. Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu mencoba mengutamakan kebahagiaanmu lebih dulu, bahkan pada saat aku memutuskan pertunangan itu dengan kejam, aku melepaskanmu." Air mata Luhan mengalir makin deras, tetapi perempuan itu tetap menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, "Aku ingin bersikap egois sekarang. Sekali saja dalam hidupku aku ingin memenangkan kebahagiaanku sendiri."

Luhan menghela napas, dan Chanyeol menunggu,

"Jangan kembali kepada perempuan itu. Aku mohon." Luhan tampak begitu sedih, "Aku buang harga diriku untuk memohon padamu. Tinggalah di sini, kita lanjutkan hidup kita yang sudah tertata hingga masa depan. Aku...aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku kembali, aku tahu rasa cinta itu masih ada..." Suara Luhan terendam oleh isak tangisnya. "Aku sudah mencoba Chan, tetapi aku tidak bisa tanpaku... kalau kau meninggalkanku lagi... kali ini aku... aku akan mati."

Chanyeol membeku mendengar perkataan Luhan itu.

**-CB-**

Chanyeol tidak datang lagi. Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah di kursi itu, kursi biasanya dia duduk berdua dengan Chanyeol. Sudah hampir seminggu Baekhyun duduk di café itu setiap sore, tetapi Chanyeol tidak ada. Dia mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Chanyeol, tetapi selalu tidak aktif.

Hati Baekhyun gelisah. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan telepon yang mengaku sebagai Eomma Chanyeol waktu itu? Apakah... jika informasi waktu itu benar... Chanyeol pulang menemui tunangannya dan tak kembali?

Tiba-tiba jantung Baekhyun terasa berdenyut. Ketika Chanyeol tidak ada, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia merindukan kehadiran laki-laki itu di hari-harinya, merindukan tawanya, merindukan kedekatan mereka bersama, saling berbagi cerita,

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mungkin sudah jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol...

**TBC. BAHAHA BOONG DENG Xd**

**LANGSUNG AJA YA LANJUT KE CHAPTER 6~~~**

**CHECK THIS OUT~~~**

* * *

_Aku dan kamu..._

_Memaafkan keraguan, _  
_berdansa dengan kepercayaan._  
_Mengertikan kemelut hati yang tersesat, _  
_tuk mencari tahu jalan pulang._  
_Memilih hidup yang hanya satu_  
_Hanya satu, dan selalu begitu_  
_Tak ada ragu_  
_Selalu kembali kepadamu..._

Chanyeol menyuapi Luhan dengan bubur dari rumah sakit. Luhan memang belum boleh menyantap makanan yang keras karena perutnya masih belum bisa mencernanya, tetapi dia sudah bisa makan bubur sehingga tidak tergantung lagi pada infusnya.

Mereka tidak pernah membahas lagi tentang perpisahan. Chanyeol menahan dirinya, mencoba bertahan untuk berada di samping Luhan dan merawatnya ketika perempuan itu sakit.

Semua orang benar, Chanyeol menyimpan hutang budi yang luar biasa kepada Luhan, dia baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa merawat orang sakit ternyata melelahkan. Dan Luhan telah melakukan bertahun-tahun untuknya, merawatnya ketika dia lemah tak berdaya.

Mungkin jauh di dasar hatinya Chanyeol berharap apa yang dilakukannya ini bisa menebus hutang budinya kepada Luhan. Meskipun ia yakin bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Hutang budinya terlalu besar, dan hanya bisa dibayar kalau dia melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Luhan menuju jenjang pernikahan.

Tetapi bisakah sebuah pernikahan dijalankan atas dasar hutang budi? Dasar itu terlalu lemah untuk menjadi fondasi mereka. Luhan bilang kalau dia akan berusaha dan dia pasti bisa membuat Chanyeol kembali mencintainya. Tetapi Chanyeol meragu. Jantungnya tidak berdebar bersama Luhan. Cintanya sudah pasti bukan lagi untuk Luhan. Kalau Chanyeol melanjutkan pertunangan ini kembali, itu sama saja dia sudah mati.

Raganya hidup tapi jiwanya mati….

**-CB-**

"Chanyeol?" bisikan Luhan lirih, membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu tergeragap dan mengalihkan matanya ke arah Luhan.

"Apa Lu?"

Luhan mengamatinya dalam-dalam, lalu menatap ke arah mangkuk yang dibawa Chanyeol, "Buburnya sudah habis."

Chanyeol menunduk dan mengamati mangkuk di tangannya. Mangkuk itu sudah habis isinya, dia bahkan tidak ingat sudah menyuapi Luhan sampai habis. Ditatapnya Luhan dengan malu, "Maaf."

Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa Chan."

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan meletakkan mangkuk itu ke nampan piring kotor, setelah itu dia menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Luhan meringis, "Masih sakit."

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menghela napas, kondisi Luhan sudah membaik, itu pasti. Rona mukanya sudah cerah, bahkan dokterpun mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah boleh pulang asal beristirahat di rumah dengan intens. Tetapi Luhan selalu mengatakan bahwa dia masih sakit dan tidak mau meninggalkan rumah sakit, dia selalu mengeluh perutnya sakit dan kepalanya pusing. Semula Chanyeol bingung, tetapi kemudian Chanyeol menyadari, bahwa Luhan selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sakit karena ketakutan, dia takut ditinggalkan Chanyeol lagi kalau ternyata dia sudah sehat.

Apa yang dilakukan Luhan itu membuat Chanyeol sedih. Oh ya ampun, kenapa perempuan ini begitu mencintainya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol dengan mudah? Kenapa dia begitu menginginkan Chanyeol bersamanya?

Pemikiran itu membuat Chanyeol merasa frustrasi, tetapi dia menahannya. Luhan pernah berakhir dalam kondisi buruk ketika Chanyeol bersikap tegas dan menolaknya. Chanyeol tidak mau Luhan berakhir di rumah sakit lagi atau menanggung resiko fatal kalau dia meninggalkannya lagi kali ini. Kalau dia meninggalkan Luhan, dia ingin perempuan itu sudah melepasnya dengan besar hati, tidak meratapinya lagi.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi di tepi ranjang dan menatap Luhan lurus-lurus,

"Aku harus kembali kuliah. Aku sudah bolos hampir dua minggu."

Wajah Luhan langsung berubah sedih dan tersiksa, "Kau akan meninggalkanku?" tiba-tiba bening mengalir di pipinya, "Kau akan kembali kepada perempuan itu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pahit, "Bagaimanapun juga aku harus kembali ke sana Lu, kuliahku sudah terbengkalai, padahal aku baru memulainya."

"Kau bisa memulai kuliahmu kapanpun." Luhan menatap keras kepala, "Dulu ketika sakit kau menunda kuliah magistermu dan kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa sekarang kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Luhan-ah.." Chanyeol bergumam frustrasi, "Tidak semudah itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, aku harus mengajukan cuti, mengikuti prosedur dan lainnya. Kalau tidak kuliahku selama ini akan hangus sia-sia."

"Biarkan saja." Luhan tersenyum pahit, "Toh kau mengambil kuliah itu bukan murni untuk kuliah, itu hanya salah satu alasanmu supaya bisa ke Seoul dan menemui perempuan itu."

"Luhan." suara Chanyeol agak keras, mengingatkan. Membuat Luhan terdiam dan mengusap air matanya yang meleleh semakin deras.

"Aku tidak bisa lama di sini, aku harus kembali."

"Demi perempuan itu? Kau tega melakukannya kepadaku, Chan?"

"Ini bukan masalah tega atau tidak.." Chanyeol mengerang, seperti kesakitan, "Aku harus kembali, Luhan."

Luhan membeku, dengan air mata masih mengalir, ketika dia menatap Chanyeol kemudian, tatapannya penuh dengan kesakitan dan kepedihan.

"Aku membenci perempuan itu." Akunya dengan getir, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu perempuan itu, tetapi aku sudah membencinya. Dia merenggutmu dari sisiku, hanya karena jantung kekasihnya ada di dadamu. Padahal seharusnya kisah cintanya sudah berakhir, kekasihnya sudah mati. Dia seharusnya tidaj punya kisah cinta lagi. Tapi... perempuan itu ternyata memilih merebut kisah cintaku, merebut kau."

"Baekhyun tidak pernah merebutku Luhan, ingat. Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui tentang transplatasi jantung ini. Aku yang mengejarnya."

Luhan seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol, matanya menerawang menatap langit biru di jendela luar, "Seorang perempuan yang berbahagia padahal dia telah merenggut kebahagiaan perempuan lainnya, adalah perempuan paling hina di dunia."

Chanyeol bagaikan tertampar mendengar perkataan Luhan. Perempuan itu seolah menutup diri, mencoba menipu diri bahwa bukan Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya melainkan Baekhyun yang merebut Chanyeol. Luhan seolah membangun tembok kokoh yang dia percaya, menolak untuk menerima bahwa Chanyeol tidak mencintainya lagi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Chanyeol berbisik putus asa ke dalam jiwanya. Suaranya bergaung tak tentu arah, tak menemukan jawabannya.

**-CB-**

"Kalian sudah begitu cocok bersama." Eomma Chanyeol menatap sedih ketika Chanyeol mengepak pakaiannya di kamar. "Sebegitu tegakah kau menyakiti Luhan lagi?"

"Aku harus kembali, eomma."

"Jangan." Eommanya bergumam sedih, "Jangan Chanyeol, eomma mohon. Seandarinya kau tahu betapa kalutnya perasaan eomma. Eomma malu dengan orang tua Luhan, mereka telah menerimamu dengan baik waktu itu, tahu bahwa kau sakit, tahu bahwa puterinya menghabiskan waktunya merawatmu meskipun tidak jelas apakah kau akan bertahan hidup atau tidak. Mereka tetap menerimamu dengan lapang dada dan menganggap kau sebagai anak kandung mereka. Begitupun eomma, menganggap Luhan sudah seperti anak eomma sendiri..." Mata eommanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Perasaan mereka, eomma tahu persis. Merasakan anak mereka dicampakkan begitu saja karena alasan yang tidak logis... eomma juga merasakan sakit karena sudah menganggap Luhan anak eomma sendiri, dan eomma tambah sakit karena anak kandung eomma lah yang bersikap kejam seperti ini."

"Eomma." Chanyeol mengernyit, "Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Apakah hatimu tidak terketuk sedikitpun melihat kondisi Luhan seperti itu? dia sampai jatuh sakit karena meratapimu." Sang eomma mulai terisak, "Jantung itu benar-benar mengubahmu menjadi orang yang berbeda,"

"Semua orang menyalahkan jantung ini." Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, "Mungkin kalian semua berharap bahwa lebih baik aku mati saja dengan jantung yang rusak daripada hidup dengan jantung ini lalu mengikuti debarannya sesuai kata hatiku."

"Chanyeol! bukan begitu maksud eomma."

"Ya! Maksud eomma begitu." Chanyeol mendesis, mencoba menahan emosinya, "Eomma tidak bisa menerima kondisi Chanyeol yang sekarang, eomma menginginkan Chanyeol yang dulu dengan jantungnya yang rusak. Itu sama saja eomma menginginkan Aku lebih baik mati saja daripada mendapatkan jantung ini."

"Bukan begitu, Chanyeol." sang eomma berurai air mata, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku sudah merasa bersalah, dan dengan kejamnya eomma membebani aku dengan rasa bersalah lagi, lagi dan lagi seolah tak pernah puas. Apa yang eomma inginkan? Agar aku mengorbankan hati dan kebahagiaan aku demi persahabatan eomma, demi moral, demi semua norma sosial dan perihal balas budi? Kalau eomma melakukannya, sama saja eomma sudah membunuhku." Mata Chanyeol menyala, "Aku tidak mencintai Luhan, kalau eomma memaksaku menerima Luhan dan menikah dengannya, sama saja eomma sudah membunuhku dengan tangan eomma sendiri!"

Sang Eomma tertegun kaget menerima kemarahan anaknya. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol begitu serius seperti ini. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin Chanyeol cuma terbawa perasaan setelah operasi sehingga mengejar perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu. Tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya, walaupun tidak dapat dikelaskan dengan logika, Chanyeol benar-benar sungguh-sungguh.

Dia masih membeku ketika Chanyeol melewatinya sambil membawa tas berisi pakaian yang sudah di packingnya, sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan kaku.

**-CB-**

Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol menemui Luhan, bertekad untuk memberikan ketegasan kepada perempuan itu. Dia sudah mencoba membalas budi, dia sudah mencoba melembutkan hati ketika merawat Luhan dua minggu lamanya, tetapi perasaannya tidak berubah. Hatinya tetap memanggil-manggil dan merindukan Baekhyun.

Debaran jantungnya hanya untuk Baekhyun... begitupun cintanya yang sekarang bertumbuh makin dalam kepada perempuan itu.

Ketika dia memasuki kamar Luhan, perempuan itu sedang duduk dan melamun, kesedihan langsung muncul di matanya ketika Chanyeol masuk dan membawa tas pakaiannya.

"Kau tetap pergi?" Luhan tampak seperti hampir menangis, tetapi Chanyeol menguatkan hati.

"Kau setega itu?" Luhan menatapnya tak percaya, tampak rapuh lagi dengan baju rumah sakit dan infus yang ada di tangannya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa di sini terus."

"Kau bisa... kenapa kau tidak mencoba?" Luhan mulai menangis lagi.

Chanyeol memalingkan mukanya, "Kau tahu aku sudah mencoba."

"Waktunya terlalu singkat... mungkin kita bisa mencoba lebih lama, mengunjungi tempat-tempat kenangan kita, mencoba menelusuri masa lalu kita yang indah..."

Chanyeol menggeleng, wajahnya mengeras, berusaha menegarkan hati menghadapi kesedihan Luhan,

"Selamat tinggal Luhan."

"Tidak! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Jangan pergi Chanyeol...Chanyeol!"

Luhan berteriak berusaha mencegah Chanyeol. Tetapi keputusan Chanyeol sudah bulat, dia membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan kamar itu, menulikan telinganya dari teriakan-teriakan Luhan yang memilukan, memanggil-manggil namanya dengan putus asa.

**-CB-**

Kuliah siang sudah selesai, Baekhyun keluar bersama Kyungsoo yang mengamatinya hati-hati. Hujan kembali turun deras di luar, mereka menyusuri lorong kampus sambil menyiapkan payung.

"Beberapa hari ini kau tampak murung Baek, kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku sudah cerita tentang telepon aneh yang mengaku sebagai eomma Chanyeol bukan?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dan sampai sekarang Chanyeol menghilang, tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Kau berpikir bahwa informasi di telepon itu benar? bahwa Chanyeol pulang untuk menemui tunangannya yang sakit?"

Jantung Baekhyun terasa diremas, menyakitkan. "Aku.. entahlah... mungkin informasi itu memang benar. Buktinya kebetulan sekali setelah telepon itu dia menghilang."

Kyungsoo mengamati Baekhyun dengan seksama, "Apakah kau pada akhirnya mencintai Chanyeol, Baek?"

Baekhyun merenung lama, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa... aku memang mencintainya." gumamnya pelan.

"Dan kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Yifan? kau tahu dulu kau pernah bercerita bahwa kau nmerasakan Chanyeol mirip seperti Yifan, meskipun bukan secara fisik..."

"Bukan." Baekhyun menggeleng, "Yifan selalu punya tempat di dalam hatiku... jauh tersimpan di dalam sini." Baekhyun menyentuh jantungnya lembut. "Tetapi Chanyeol berbeda, dia tidak berusaha mengusir Yifan dan menggantikan tempatnya, Chanyeol datang dan berusaha menemukan tempatnya sendiri di hatiku...dan ketika aku menyadarinya, dia sudah ada di dalam sana."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu Baek, begitu kau bisa menemui Chanyeol, kau harus memastikan tentang informasi itu. Apakah Chanyeol memang sudah bertunangan atau belum... apakah memang eommanya yang meneleponmu waktu itu..." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun hati-hati, "Kau tidak mau melangkah di awal yang salah kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan menanyakannya kepada Chanyeol."

Itu kalau dia bisa menemui Chanyeol... sekarang dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana Chanyeol berada...

**-CB-**

Baekhyun sampai di dekat gerbang kampus dan mengembangkan payungnya. Kyungsoo berjalan di sebelahnya dan menawarkan,

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut aku pulang naik mobilku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak.. aku mau ke kedai Café itu." Dan terus berharap Chanyeol akan datang, seperti ketika dia menunggu dan menunggu di hari-hari sebelumnya sampai cafe tutup, pulang dengan kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak muncul.

Ketika Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari gerbang kampusnya, hujan deras menerpanya, angin kencang langsung menghembusnya sehingga dia harus memegang payungnya erat-erat. Dia baru berjalan selangkah menembus hujan dan terpana.

Chanyeol ada di sana, memarkir mobil orange cerahnya di depan kampus dan berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Lelaki itu berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang membuatnya sedikit terlindungi, meskipun percikan air yang kencang masih membasahi rambut dan pakaiannya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang ketika melihat Baekhyun,

Kyungsoo yang berada di samping Baekhyun langsung tersenyum penuh arti, "Well sepertinya itu tandanya aku harus pergi. Ingat kata-kataku Baekhyun, tanyakan dulu kepadanya sebelum kau memutuskan melangkah maju."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, melambai ke arah Kyungsoo yang bergegas pergi ke arah parkiran mobil di luar gerbang kampus.

Kemudian Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang lebar dan lelaki itu membuka kedua tangannya.

Di dorong oleh perasaannya, Baekhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang langsung menangkapnya. Payungnya jatuh mengembang berguling di tanah, tetapi dia tidak peduli.

Chanyeol memeluknya kuat-kuat setengah mengangkatnya, menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun dekat kepadanya, menghirup aroma wangi yang sangat dirindukannya, meresapi kenikmatan ketika jantungnya berdebar penuh cinta karena bisa memeluk perempuan yang dikasihinya.

Lama mereka berpelukan di bawah hujan, dan hampir basah kuyup namun mereka tidak peduli,

Chanyeol tersenyum, senang dengan sikap impulsif Baekhyun yang menghambur ke pelukannya, Baekhyun selalu menahan diri di dekatnya, inilah saat ketika dia tampak lepas di depan Chanyeol. Mungkin perpisahan selama dua minggu itu ada manfaatnya juga.

"Sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku." Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda, menatap Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Pipi Baekhyun merona, tetapi dia tidak mundur, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Chanyeol-ah." Perasaannya meluap-luap, penantiannya selama dua minggu ini tanpa kepastian membuatnya menyadari berapa dia membutuhkan Chanyeol ada di sampingnya. Dan sekarang dia ada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, semuanya jadi terlupakan. Segala kesakitannya, keraguannya, kebingungannya, semuanya musnah. Yang ada di benaknya kini hanya Chanyeol.. Chanyeol dan Chanyeol...

Chanyeol mengusap air yang membasahi rambut Baekhyun ke mukanya,"Kita basah kuyup, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke mobil sebelum masuk angin." Lelaki itu tertawa, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

**-CB-**

Luhan merapikan pakaiannya. Dia sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini dan bergegas merapikan baju-bajunya.

"Kau yakin Lu?" eommanya duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatapnya dengan hati-hati.

"Yakin eomma."

"Tetapi kau belum sembuh benar, dan eomma mencemaskanmu di sana."

Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Eomma, aku kan tinggal di rumah halmeoni di sana, halmeoni pasti akan mengurusku. Eomma jangan cemas ya, aku bisa menjaga diri."

Sang eomma terdiam, masih menatap anaknya dengan kecemasan yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya, tetapi tidak punya daya upaya untuk mencegah niat bulat Luhan.

Sementara itu Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia akan menyusul ke Seoul, dia akan berkenalan dengan Baekhyun, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Chanyeol dari Baekhyun yang tidak dia miliki.

Baekhyun... Luhan menghapal nama itu dalam hati. Well, Baekhyun harus tahu, kalau Luhan tidak akan menyerahkan Chanyeol semudah itu. Dia akan memperjuangkan cintanya sekuat tenaga...

**TBC**

**Yang ini tbc beneran kawand/? BAHAHA xD gimana ni gimana buat chapter ini? Luhan kasian hng**** BabyBaek juga kasian atuhlah gatau apa-apa jadi di cap jelek/? Chanyeol cinta banget gitu sama Baek:3 di chapter depan cast rahasia yang pernah aku bilang bakal muncul yay! Chanbaek moment ada di chapter ini walaupun lebih mendominasi ChanLu/?:33 **

**Review dari kalian sungguh bikin aku ketawa/? Banyak jadi yang minta chanlu wkwkwk. Tenang aja luhan gabakal menderita terus kok/? Nanti ada seseorang yang bikin Luhannie move on yay~~~**

**Balesan Review:**

**Park FaRo: ne, gomawo^^ thanks for review^^**

**dianahyorie1: luhanie juga kasian/?): thanks for review^^**

**ladywufan: chanyeol mah emang ngeselin /ga. Semangat juga untuk dirimu~~xD thanks for review^^**

**kidsojs: TERIMAKASIIIIII~~~xD okee kita liat nanti sj yaa:33 thanks for review^^**

**jengkyeol: HIDUP CHANLU! /g. hore kita sama yay/? Semangat semangat!^^ thanks for review^^**

**niasw3ty: Chanyeol memang jaht u,u /g. Luhanie kasian/? Baekhyunie juga kasian/? Ne ne kita liat sj nanti ya:33 thanks for review^^**

**sunrise blossom: disini gak ada yang jahat/? Wkwk. Mereka semua ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaannya masing-masing /apasih xD gomawo! xD thanks for review^^**

**neli amelia: hayo.. deg degan nya terjawab kan?xD thanks for review^^**

**kiko: ne^^ thanks for review^^**

**Re-Panda68: annyeong chingu!:3 ya begitulah/? xD kita Tanya baek nya sendiri aja gimana? Hahaha thanks for review^^**

**Kachimato: udah ni^^ thanks for review^^**

**TERIMAKASIH SEKALI LAGI BUAT YANG NGEREVIEW**** YANG MASIH SIDER JUGA MAKASIH**** CEPET SADAR/?:3 SEMOGA KALIAN PUAS DENGAN DOUBLE CHAPTER INI^^**

**SO, MIND TO REVIEW?**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~^^**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA /bow/**


	7. Chapter 7

_-prev chapter-_

_Luhan merapikan pakaiannya. Dia sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini dan bergegas merapikan baju-bajunya._

_"Kau yakin Lu?" eommanya duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatapnya dengan hati-hati._

_"Yakin eomma."_

_"Tetapi kau belum sembuh benar, dan eomma mencemaskanmu di sana."_

_Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Eomma, aku kan tinggal di rumah halmeoni di sana, halmeoni pasti akan mengurusku. Eomma jangan cemas ya, aku bisa menjaga diri."_

_Sang eomma terdiam, masih menatap anaknya dengan kecemasan yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya, tetapi tidak punya daya upaya untuk mencegah niat bulat Luhan._

_Sementara itu Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia akan menyusul ke Seoul, dia akan berkenalan dengan Baekhyun, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Chanyeol dari Baekhyun yang tidak dia miliki._

_Baekhyun... Luhan menghapal nama itu dalam hati. Well, Baekhyun harus tahu, kalau Luhan tidak akan menyerahkan Chanyeol semudah itu. Dia akan memperjuangkan cintanya sekuat tenaga..._

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**Menghitung Hujan**

**By: Santhy Agatha**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun.**

**WARN!**

**Gender Switch. Typo(s) everywhere**

**If you don't like**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out**

_semua nyawa mengharap asa yang sama_  
_saat dua hati mulai terbelenggu romansa_  
_menjulang doa ke langit Tuhan_  
_berucap syukur karna cinta__  
ah dahulu memang cinta sangat bermurah hati padamu, kemuDian padaku_

_cinta...dahulu pernah merangkai jalanmu kepadaku._

_hingga sekarangpun...aku masih tertinggal di masa itu_

_masih meratap punggungmu berlalu dari ujung mataku_

_dari hidupku yang entah mengapa...selalu butuh sapamu saat pagi membuka hari._

_dan senyummu temaram saat petang merangkul malam_

_kau dan cinta para dewamu...terlalu mewah untukku menghamba_

Luhan melangkah turun dari pesawat menuju ke pintu keluar Airport. Banyak orang lalu lalang, kebanyakan menunggu sanak saudaranya. Dia melangkah keluar dari pintu bandara itu, ke arah lapangan yang luas. Sejenak dia berdiri, dalam hening dan diam, menatap ke sekeliling. Menghirup udara di sebuah negara yang sering dikunjunginya semasa kecil... Chanyeol ada di kota ini, menghirup udara yang sama. Batin Luhan terasa pedih. Seharusnya kalau hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, Chanyeol ada di sini untuk menjemputnya. Tetapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah dia melangkah sendirian di sini, dalam kesepian yang mencekik, merasa sedih dan ironi.

"Luhan? Sudah lama menunggunya?"

Luhan menoleh mendengar panggilan itu, Lalu tersenyum ketika menyadari siapa yang menjemputnya.

"Halo Sehun-ah." dengan cepat dia menghampiri sepupunya itu, meninggalkan tas nya di lantai dan memeluknya.

Sehun membalas pelukannya dengan sayang, Luhan akan selalu menjadi adik kesayangannya, Sehun adalah anak tunggal, dia tidak punya saudara dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa dekat dengannya adalah Luhan.

Diambilnya tas Luhan lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "Mana Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan Sehun itu membuat mimik wajah Luhan berubah, meskipun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik senyumnya yang pahit. Ya... keluarga besar mereka memang belum tahu tentang pembatalan pertuBaekhyungan sepihak yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Hanya Appa dan Eommanya yang tahu dan Luhan melarangnya untuk memberitahukan kepada keluarganya yang lain. Itu semua karena Luhan masih berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan kembali kepadanya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Chanyeol sedang sibuk." Luhan mengarang dengan cepat, "Lagipula aku kemari karena merindukan halmeoni."

Sehun tertawa, "Dan halmeoni juga merindukanmu. Dari kemarin beliau sibuk menyiapkan kamarmu, dan menyuruh kami menyiapkan cemilan kesukaanmu, bahkan sekarang beliau sedang memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kedatanganmu kemari benar-benar membuat halmeoni bersemangat..." Wajah Sehun kemuDian terlihat sedih, "Biarpun begitu kami tetap bisa mengerti kenapa bertahun-tahun kemarin kau tidak bisa mampir ke Seoul, apalagi mengingat kondisi Chanyeol waktu itu yang begitu sakit, kami mengerti betapa kau mencintainya dan ingin tetap berada di sampingnya kalau-kalau yang terburuk terjadi."

Luhan merenung dengan sedih. Ya, demi Chanyeol dulu, dia telah mengorbankan seluruh waktunya, keluarganya, hari-harinya dihabiskan untuk mendampingi Chanyeol dan merawatnya.

Sehun memperhatikan ekspresi sedih Luhan lalu menepuk punggungnya, memberikan semangat, "Hei... kenapa kau murung? Sekarang keadaan sudah lebih baik bukan? Transplatasi jantung Chanyeol yang sukses tentunya telah merubah hidup kalian, seperti sekarang, kau bisa main ke Seoul dan menengok kami lagi."

Ketika Sehun berjalan sedikit di depannya, Luhan meringis, makin pedih. Transplatasi jantung itu memang telah merubah kehidupan mereka. Tetapi bukan ke arah yang Luhan inginkan...

**-CB-**

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Baekhyun menatap ke arah cermin, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo dengan cemas. Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri tampak tersenyum geli melihat polah tingkah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... kau itu cantik memakai baju apapun dan berpenampilan apapun. Lagipula Chanyeol mencintaimu, jadi kau memakai kertas koran sebagai bajupun dia akan bilang kalau kau cantik." gumam Kyungsoo, tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegeliannya.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah dia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap Kyungsoo dengan malu, "Mungkin memang aku sedang gugup." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Kau tahu ini adalah kencan pertamaku... sejak... sejak..."

"Sejak dengan Yifan?" Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan penuh pengertian. "Aku mengerti Baekhyun. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, kau masih muda, kau harus melanjutkan hidup. Aku yakin Yifan di sana pasti akan tersenyum bahagia melihat keadaanmu sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Yifan. Yifannya pasti akan tersenyum karena Baekhyun sudah bangkit dari kesedihannya, berani melangkah, memasuki cinta yang baru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal di sini?" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah selonjoran di ranjangnya sambil membaca koleksi novel milik Baekhyun.

"Aku kemari kan bukan buat menemuimu, tetapi mau mengicipi masakan eommamu yang enak." Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya dan tertawa, "Jangan pikirkan aku, aku akan bersenang-senang di rumahmu."

Kyungsoo memang selalu kesepian di rumah, eommanya sudah meninggal dan dia tinggal bersama appanya yang selalu sibuk, bahkan di hari minggu. Karena itu Kyungsoo lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah Baekhyun, dia sudah Dianggap seperti anak sendiri di sini.

Ketukan di pintu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Kyungsoo tersenyum geli dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan novel di tangannya, "Taruhan itu pasti eomma yang bilang kalo Chanyeol sudah datang."

eommanya memang yang ada di balik pintu itu dan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol sudah menunggu di ruang tamu.

Baekhyun menoleh gugup ke arah Kyungsoo, "Aku... aku pergi dulu ya."

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya, "Bersenang-senanglah."

**-CB-**

Eomma Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol dengan ramah, sepertinya eommanya itu cukup senang dengan kedatangan Chanyeol, selain karena Chanyeol cukup santun dan baik, eomma Chanyeol juga menyadari bahwa Chanyeol adalah lelaki pertama yang diajak Baekhyun ke rumah setelah Yifan, hal itu berarti anak perempuannya ini sudah mampu bangkit dari keterpurukannya karena ditinggal Yifan.

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, eomma Baekhyun meninggalkan dua muda-mudi itu duduk berdua di ruang tamu.

"Eomma menyukaimu." Baekhyun berbisik pelan sambil menatap kepergian eommanya, lalu tersenyum malu-malu, "Terimakasih sudah mau datang menjemputku kemari."

"Aku senang melakukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, "Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau mau mengundangku datang ke rumah, berkenalan dengan eommamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tetapi kemuDian ganjalan di hatinya itu muncul, kemarin dia masih ragu menanyakannya karena dia terlalu bahagia ketika menyadari besarnya perasaannya kepada Chanyeol, dan takut merusak suasana.

Tetapi sekarang dia harus menanyakannya, karena semua hal harus diluruskan sebelum mereka melangkah maju.

"Chanyeol-ah." Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah serius, "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..."

"Tentang apa?" Chanyeol terlihat tenang, tetapi matanya bersinar waspada.

"Aku menerima telepon pada suatu malam..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, "Katanya dari eommamu, dan kalau dia memang benar-benr eommamu, dia bilang aku harus membujukmu agar mau pulang menemui tunanganmu yang sakit.." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang, "Katanya semua akan dijelaskan... tetapi kemuDian aku datang ke resroran yang telah disepakati, menunggu sampai dua jam dan tidak ada siapapun yang datang." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh pertanyaan, 'Kau bisa menjelaskan tentang itu semua?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu pertanyaan ini akan datang juga dari Baekhyun, telepon eommanya memang tidak mungkin bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Haruskah Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya kepada Baekhyun? Tetapi dia masih merasa belum waktunya. Ikatan perasaan antara dia dan Baekhyun harus lebih diperdalam sebelum pada akhirnya dia membuka seluruh rahasianya kepada Baekhyun.

"Itu memang eommaku." Chanyeol akhirnya berkata, "Tetapi yang dia bicarakan adalah mantan tunanganku."

"Mantan tunanganmu?" Baekhyun mengeryitkan keningnya kaget.

"Ya... aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya karena aku sampai pada suatu titik kesadaran bahwa aku tidak mencintainya lagi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih, "Kemarin dia sakit jadi eommaku yang merasa ikut bersalah memutuskan menghubungimu, dia tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu dan berpikir bahwa kau mungkin bisa mengetuk nuraniku untuk menjenguk mantan tunanganku itu. Eomma mungkin membatalkan niatnya untuk menemuimu karena aku saat itu sudah pulang untuk menjenguk mantan tunanganku."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "Apakah kau memutuskan pertunanganmu karena aku?" Rasa bersalah menyergap perasaannya, kalau Chanyeol sampai memutuskan pertunangannya karena jatuh cinta kepadanya, dia tidak akan sanggup menahan rasa bersalahnya. Bayangan dirinya bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan perempuan lain sungguh tidak tertahankan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Baekhyun, aku memutuskan pertunangan itu bahkan sebelum aku pergi ke Seoul, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, dan sebelum aku jatuh cinta kepadamu." Chanyeol tidak bohong dalam hal ini, dia memang memutuskan Luhan sebelum dia bertemu Baekhyun. "Aku memutuskan pertunangan itu karena menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada cinta untuknya, jantungku tidak berdebar karena bersamanya, dan aku rasa tidak baik mempertahankan sesuatu yang hambar, apalagi sampai dibawa ke jenjang pernikahan."

Baekhyun tercenung memikirkan penjelasan Chanyeol, dia memang tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol kalau itu memang yang menjadi alasan keputusan Chanyeol... sedikit banyak dia lega karena Chanyeol memutuskan tunangannya bukan karena dirinya. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, "Apakah mantan tunanganmu itu baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kemarin aku pulang untuk menemuinya, dia perempuan yang kuat, aku yakin dia akan bangkit dan bisa menemukan seorang laki-laki yang bisa mencintainya dan dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati." Chanyeol lalu beranjak, mencoba mengalihkan percakapan dari suasana yang membuat murung itu,

"Yuk kita jalan. Jangan dibahas lagi ya, itu masa lalu dan sekarang aku sudah melangkah maju." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun, "Bersamamu."

Sejenak Baekhyun ragu, lalu dia membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol.

**-CB-**

"Jadi setelah ini kita kemana?" Mereka hendak keluar dari gedung itu, setelah menonton film pilihan mereka. Ternyata hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya di luar, membuat benteng segaris air yang kelabu menutup pemandangan saking derasnya. Langit gelap bahkan di jam sorepun sudah tampak seperti tengah malam yang pekat.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kembali masuk ke gedung itu, mereka duduk di Cafe di lantai empat yang berdinding kaca bening, sehingga pemandangan hujan yang menghantam-hantam kaca tampak begitu jelas. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih tempat yang langsung berdekatan dengan dinding kaca itu.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menyukai suasana ini, seperti kebanyakan orang yang menggerutu karena hujan telah merusak hari mereka. Tetapi tidak, dia malahan merasa senang, karena hujan baginya telah menciptakan aura yang membungkusnya, aura melankolis yang membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, "Kita di sini saja dulu, menghitung hujan."

"Menghitung hujan?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku selalu melakukannya kalau sedang sedih...Kau lihat itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah kaca di sebelahnya.

"Lihat apa?" Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tertarik ke arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun

"Buliran-buliran air hujan yang menempel di kaca. Ketika aku melamun aku selalu menghitungnya, mengamatinya sampai buliran itu meleleh dan hilang... lalu mengitung lagi dan lagi." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang melihatnya sambil mengangkat alis, lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu, "Maafkan aku, aku aneh ya."

Chanyeol tergelak, mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengacak rambut Baekhyun, "Ya kau memang aneh, tapi kau orang aneh yang kucintai."

Mereka bertatapan, saling bertukar pandang, penuh cinta. Hati mereka diliputi oleh kebagagiaan yang luar biasa, jantung Chanyeol berdegup ringan, merasa bahagia. Tetapi bukan hanya jantungnya saja yang berbahagia, Sekujur tubuh Chanyeol seolah bernyanyi, mengucap syukur atas kebahagiaan yang telah lama diimpikannya ini. Kebahagiaan karena bisa ada di dekat Baekhyun, kebahagiaan karena bisa memiliki hati Baekhyun.

"Aku dulu juga suka menghitung hujan tanpa sadar." Chanyeol bertopang dagu, menatap ke arah kaca itu, "Dulu aku sempat sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit lama."

"Kau sakit apa?" sela Baekhyun dengan cemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar, "Bukan sakit yang penting." Elaknya, "Dan aku sering merasa hujan di rumah sakit. Saat paling menyenangkan buatku adalah ketika hujan turun, lalu aku akan menatap tetesan demi tetesannya yang berjatuhan dari jendelaku yang terbuka." Dia tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, "Sepertinya kita sama ya."

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu membiarkan jemarinya direngkuh ke dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol, "Kita bisa duduk dan menghabiskan waktu diam berdua tanpa bosan, sambil menghitung hujan."

"Ide yang bagus." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Mari kita lakukan."

Dan demikianlah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Duduk berdua, bergenggaman tangan, menghitung hujan bersama-sama.

**-CB-**

Baekhyun sedang mengunjungi toko buku kecil langganannya di lokasi dekat kampus, Kyungsoo tidak ada bersamanya karena sahabatnya itu sedang kuliah tambahan. Dengan asyik Baekhyun menelusuri barisan buku-buku yang tertata rapi di bagian fiksi, mencari kisah romantis baru untuk di bawa pulang.

Ketika tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Baekhyun berbalik, hendak menuju bagian _new release_di sudut lain toko itu, ketika kemudian dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku-buku hingga yang dibawanya itu jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Oh maaf." Baekhyun dan orang yang dtabraknya itu sama-sama berjongkok untuk mengambil buku itu, Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap orang yang ditatapnya, seorang perempuan ... sangat cantik. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan itu lalu berdiri diikuti perempuan itu, dan menyodorkan buku-buku itu kepada perempuan itu. 'Maafkan saya ceroboh, saya tidak tahu ada orang di belakang."

Perempuan cantik itu menerima buku-buku dari Baekhyun dan memeluknya di tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tadi berjalan lurus saja, tidak melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri."

"Itu Jane Eyre." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat sampul salah satu buku yang berada di bagian depan di pelukan perempuan itu, "Aku juga punya satu di rumah."

"Oh ya?" perempuan itu melirik ke arah bukunya dan tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku sedang berlibur di Seoul, dan sengaja membeli buku-buku yang banyak sebagai teman kebosananku. Dari sinopsisnya di bagaian belakang buku, sepertinya ini buku yang menarik."

"Sangat menarik. Ini adalah buku romance dari tulisan sastra lama inggris, diterbitkan pertama kali tahun 1847 dan kisah cintanya masih bertahan sampai sekarang." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Ketika Charlotte Brontte menerbitkannya pada tahun itu, buku ini menuai banyak kontroversi."

"Kenapa?" Perempuan itu tampak tertarik.

"Karena kisah cintanya yang tidak biasa. Jane Eyre adalah perempuan mandiri dari keluarga kaya, ketika ayahnya meninggal dia terusir begitu saja dengan hartanya dikuasai oleh ibu dan adik tirinya, mirip kisah cinderella yah." Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tetapi kemudian dia menjadi guru untuk mengajar seorang anak kecil, anak dari bangsawan kaya yang sudah menjadi duda, dia harus tinggal di sebuah kastil gelap, dimana kabarnya kastil itu berhantu dan sang pemilik adalah bangsawan yang sangat menakutkan, tetapi tidak pernah ada di rumah karena begitu sibuknya dengan bisnisnya. Dia mengajar anak bangsawan itu, seorang gadis kecil yang sangat mencuri hatinya sehingga Jane sangat menyayanginya. Tetapi kemuDian bangsawan itu pulang ke kastilnya, dan Jane melihat bahwa bangsawan itu sangat tampan meskipun sikapnya misterius dan menakutkan." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ada begitu banyak misteri di kastil itu dibalut kisah romance yang sangat menarik antara sang guru pribadi dengan sang bangsawan, ... kisha misterinya digambarkan dengan baik, bahkan aku sampai merinding membacanya, tetapi begitu membacanya kau tidak akan bisa berhenti, karena kau pasti sangat ingin tahu rahasia gelap dan mengerikan apa yang tersembunyi di kastil itu...aku tidak akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut kepadamu karena nanti akan merusak kejutannya."

Perempuan itu terkekeh, "Kau membuatku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan membacanya untuk mengetahui rahasia gelap apa yang ada di sana." Lalu perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita sampai lupa berkenalan... namaku Luh...", perempuan itu berdehem, "... panggil aku Lulu."

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan membalas uluran tangan itu, menjabatnya dengan hangat, "Dan aku Baekhyun."

**TBC**

**YAY SATU CAST RAHASIA SUDAH ADA HORAY WELCOME SEHUNIE/?:3 HAYOLOH LUHAN UDAH KE SEOUL/? DISINI CERITANYA ITU CHAN TINGGAL DI BEIJING/? NAH TAPI DIA LAHIR DISEOUL/?**

**CHANBAEK MOMENT DISINI BANYAK HAHAY:33 MEREKA FIRST DATE BAHAHAHA. AKHIRNYA BABYBAEK MOVE ON JUGA! Xd**

**NAH LOH BAEK SM LULU KETEMU….. JENG JENG JENG…**

**WKWK SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER SJ LAH YA/?:33**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW ATUH/? MAAP GABISA BALESIN LAGI, AKU LELAH BARU PULANG**

**SO, MIND TO REVIEW?^_^**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA /bow/**


	8. Chapter 8

_-Prev Chapter-_

_Perempuan itu terkekeh, "Kau membuatku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan membacanya untuk mengetahui rahasia gelap apa yang ada di sana." Lalu perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita sampai lupa berkenalan... namaku Luh...", perempuan itu berdehem, "... panggil aku Lulu."__  
__  
Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan membalas uluran tangan itu, menjabatnya dengan hangat, "Dan aku Baekhyun."_

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**Menghitung Hujan**

**By: Santhy Agatha**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, and others.**

**WARN!**

**Gender Switch. Typo(s) everywhere**

**If you don't like**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out**

* * *

_Andai engkau tahu betapa ku mencinta  
Selalu menjadikanmu isi dalam doaku  
Ku tahu tak mudah menjadi yang kau pinta  
Ku pasrahkan hatiku, takdir kan menjawabnya_

_Jika aku bukan jalanmu  
Ku berhenti mengharapkanmu  
Jika aku memang tercipta untukmu  
Ku kan memilikimu, jodoh pasti bertemu_

_[Afgan -Jodoh Pasti bertemu]_

Begitu sampai di rumah, Luhan langsung melemparkan buku-buku yang dibelinya ke meja depan. Dia melirik sedikit dan dadanya berdenyut ketika melihat sampul buku berjudul 'Jane Eyre' itu. Langsung terbersit di benaknya wajah Baekhyun yang bercahaya ketika menerangkan tentang buku itu. Baekhyun tampak bahagia, cantik dan ceria, seakan tidak menanggung beban apapapun di benaknya.

_Itukah perempuan yang telah merenggut hati Chanyeol darinya?_

Luhan mengambil buku itu dan menggenggamnya erat di jemarinya, benaknya berkelana, tiba-tiba saja membayangkan bagaimana jika Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kepada Baekhyun, bagaimana ketika dua anak manusia itu berjalan bersama-sama dan tampak begitu cocok. Visualisasi itu membuat dada Luhan terasa sesak dan sakit.

**-CB-**

"Aku ingin mengajakmu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di depannya dengan senyuman setengah cemas.

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya, menatap Baekhyun dari atas cangkirnya, 'Kemana?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, lalu membulatkan tekad, "Ke makam Yifan."

Tangan Chanyeol yang hendak meletakkan cangkir itu membeku di udara, tampak terkejut, Sementara itu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan cemas,

"Kau mau ikut?"

Chanyeol termenung, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja... kapan?"

"Hari minggu, biasanya di minggu kedua aku mengunjungi makam Yifan, mengantarkan bunga dan berbicara tentang kehidupanku." Mata Baekhyun tampak sendu, "Aku sudah menceritakan tentangmu kepada Yifan... aku... entah bagaimana, Yifan masih merupakan bagian penting dalam hidupku... kuharap kau mengerti."

Jemari Chanyeol terulur dan menyentuh jemari Baekhyun, meremasnya lembut, "Aku mengerti sayang..."

**-CB-**

Lama setelahnya Chanyeol termenung sendirian di rumah dan menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca, dia telanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana piyama warna abu-abu yang menggantung rendah di pinggangnya.

Matanya terpaku di sana, menatap ke arah dadanya, bekas jahitan itu, tempat jantung milik Yifan disematkan di sana, untuk menyelamatkan hidupnnya.

_Mengunjungi makam Yifan... _

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, makam lelaki itu.. lelaki yang sangat mencintai Baekhyun, bahkan ketika jiwanya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, jantungnya masih berdenyut penuh cinta untuk Baekhyun. Lelaki yang juga amat sangat dicintai oleh Baekhyun...

Chanyeol mendesah, jemarinya meraba bekas jahitan itu dan benaknya langsung bertanya-tanya, akan jadi apakah kisahnya dengan Baekhyun nanti? Apakah hanya akan menjadi kisah cinta lanjutan antara Baekhyun dengan Yifan, yang jantungnya terselubung di dalam tubuhnya? Ataukah menjadi kisah cinta baru, cinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

Untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu... Chanyeol tidak tahu jawabannya.

**-CB-**

"Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan hari-harimu di Seoul untuk berbelanja dan menikmati wisata kuliner?" Sehun menghempaskan diri di sofa, di samping Luhan yang membaca novelnya.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Sehun dengan sebal, "Hujan terus setiap hari, bagaimana aku bisa keluar? untuk menuju Mall aku harus naik bus dua kali." ditatapnya Luhan dengan pandangan menuduh, "Dan kau... kau yang harusnya mengantarkanku malahan sibuk setengah mati dengan kelompok dancemu."

Sehun tergelak, " Sekarang aku sudah bebas dan siap sedia mengantarmu tuan putri."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Sekarang aku sedang malas."

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak dan tempat mencari baju yang bagus." Sehun tidak menyerah, "Kau pasti akan suka."

Rupaya kata-kata Sehun membuat Luhan tertarik, setelah pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun kemarin, Luhan tidak keluar rumah lagi. Dia ragu, ragu dan takut menghadapi kenyataan kalau harus melihat sendiri cinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia masih berusaha menyiapkan hati. Tetapi mungkin ajakan Sehun ada gunanya juga untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dan mengatasi kebosanannya di rumah,.

Ditutupnya novel di tangannya dan menatap Sehun dengan tertarik, "Tempatnya jauh?"

"Lumayan, tetapi aku tahu jalan supaya kita tidak perlu menembus kemacetan." Sehun berdiri, sudah yakin kalau Luhan akan mengikutinya, "Ayo berangkat sekarang."

**-CB-**

Mereka memasuki Mall yang besar itu, yang katanya merupakan pioner Mall yang didirikan di Myeongdong, dan kemudian menghidupkan wisata tempat perbelanjaan di kawasan Myeongdong, terletak di depan toko perbelanjaan lainnya, dua bangunan yang bertolak belakang tetapi terletak dalam satu ruang. Yang satu adalah gedung Herritage, dengan gaya kolonial yang khas, dan masih merupakan cagar budaya kota Seoul, dan yang satunya lagi adalah gedung Cascade dengan gayanya yang modern dan kolam air yang indah di depannya. Dua bangunan itu bertolak belakang, tetapi entah kenapa tampak cocok ketika disandingkan.

Sehun melangkah turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, "Ayo, kita makan dulu. Di sini Bubble Tea nya enak... dan ada Ramyun yang sangat lezat, kau pasti akan suka begitu mencicipinya. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu berbelanja pakaian. Disini koleksi pakaiannya bagus-bagus, kau pasti suka."

Luhan terkekeh sambil turun dari mobil dan berjalan di sisi Sehun, "Tidak biasanya, kau baik sekali kepadaku, setahuku kau paling sebal kalau diajak menemani perempuan berbelanja."

Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyesal. "Halmeoni memarahiku karena sibuk sekali dengan Grup Danceku akhir-akhir ini, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menemanimu, dan Halmeoni ada benarnya juga, kau kan jarang-jarang datang ke Seoul, seharusnya di waktu yang sempit ini, aku bisa membuat setiap detiknya bermakna." Sehun mengedipkan matanya, "Jadi sekarang kau tuan putrinya..."

"Dan kau pelayannya." Luhan tergelak, tidak mempedulikan wajah cemberut Sehun. Dia melangkah setengah mendahului sepupunya itu, tetapi kemudian langkahnya berhenti dan membeku.

Dahinya mengerut dengan sedih. Kenapa? Kenapa di seluruh tempat di Seoul ini, di seluruh waktu yang ada di dunia ini, dia harus berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun?

Di depannya, ada Chanyeol yang sedang menggandeng Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang dirindukannya tampak tertawa dengan ceria, tampak sehat dan bahagia, jauh sekali dari kenangan Luhan akan Chanyeol dulu, yang selalu murung dan lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sekarang Chanyeol-nya tampak ceria dan begitu sehat, seolah-olah seluruh energi yang dulu direnggut darinya karena sakitnya telah kembali,

Pertanyaan itu langsung mengiris hatinya kembali. Apakah dia menginginkan Chanyeol yang tanpa jantung baru itu? yang lemah, sakit dan tidak berdaya, tanpa harapan hidup lama... tetapi masih menjadi miliknya? masih mencintainya? Ataukah dia bisa menerima Chanyeol yang sekarang dengan jantung barunya itu, yang begitu sehat, penuh vitalitas dan bisa tertawa lepas... tetapi sudah tidak mencintainya dan sudah tidak dimilikinya?

Pasangan itu rupanya tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan di depannya, Sampai kemudian Chanyeol yang menyadarinya duluan, matanya berkilat tidak percaya, kemudian berlumur keterkejutan yang luar biasa ketika mendapati ada Luhan yang berdiri di depannya.

Langkahnya setengah tertahan dan dia hampir bersuara. Tetapi rupaya Baekhyun sudah menyadari kehadiran Luhan, dia langsung teringat perempuan itu yang ditemuinya di toko buku dan langsung tersenyum lebar,

"Hai Lulu.." Sapa Baekhyun ramah, "Tidak disangka kita bertemu lagi di sini." Sapanya ceria dan terkejut, "Bagaimana Novelnya? Sudah dibaca, baguskah?"

Luhan berusaha tidak mempedulikan wajah Chanyeol yang berkerut, juga tubuh Sehun yang menegang di sebelahnya.

"Sudah kubaca, bukunya bagus, tapi aku baru sampai di tengah-tengah buku, jadi aku belum tahu rahasia gelap apa yang tersembunyi, meskipun aku mulai menebak-nebak semua misterinya."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kau pasti akan terkejut, sangat layak untuk dibaca sampai akhir."

"Aku juga merasa begitu." Luhan tiba-tiba menggandeng lengan Sehun, "Eh aku harus buru-buru, maaf ya, semoga ada kesempatan lain buat kita bertemu." Dengan cepat ditariknya Sehun yang tampak bingung meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ketika mereka sudah jauh, Sehun melepaskan pegangan Luhan dengan tatapan tajam,

"Itu tadi Chanyeol, tunanganmu, sedang bersama perempuan lain ank au bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya. Ada apa ini Luhan? Adakah yang tidak kau ceritakan kepadaku?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku Sehun… sebenarnya aku ingin menyimpan masalahku sendiri… tapi….", napas Luhan terasa sesak tiba-tiba ketika bayangan kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghantui benaknya, "Bisakah kita duduk dulu? Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu."

Sehun mengangguk dan menatap Luhan galak, "Ceritakan semuanya sedetail mungkin." Gumamnya,

**-CB-**

Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih menatap ke arah kepergian Luhan sampai menghilang, lalu menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang entah kenapa tampak begitu tegang,

"Itu tadi kenalanku, kami bertemu di toko buku."

"Kau kenal dia?" suara Chanyeol terdengar tajam.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Bukan kenal sekali sih... kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan di toko buku dan dia sedang membeli novel yang aku tahu, jadi kami bercakap-cakap sejenak mengenai Novel...tadi adalah pertemuan kedua kami."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, Hatinya dipenuhi pertanyaan. Luhan ada di Seoul? Kenapa? Dan kenapa perempuan itu sampai bisa bertemu dan mengenal Baekhyun? apakah itu hanya kebetulan, ataukah Luhan sudah merencanakannya?

Apakah Luhan belum menyerah tentangnya?

Chanyeol mendesah, merasa sedih. Yang paling diinginkannya adalah Luhan bisa segera melupakannya dan menemukan cinta yang baru, kenapa Luhan tidak mau menyerah? Kenapa perempuan itu lebih memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan membangun harapan tanpa akhir dan patah hati yang sudah di depan mata?

Chanyeol harus menemui Luhan lagi, dan mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. Luhan harus bisa menerima bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya, tidak akan ada lagi cinta Chanyeol untuknya.

* * *

**TBC**

**ANNYEONGHASEYO CHINGUDEUL! IM BACK NIIH SETELAH 2 HARI GA APDET MEHEHE. GATAU KENAPA AKU KECEWA SAMA SIDERS GITU JADI MALES LANJUT NGEREMAKENYA BAHAHA. TAPI MOODKU UDAH BALIK YAY JADI BISA NGELANJUTIN REMAKE FF INI LAGI..:)**

**TERIMAKASIH BUAT PARA READERS YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW DARI CHAP 1-7 INI.. AKU HARAP SIDERS TOBAT HAHA^^**

**BUAT CHAPTER YANG KEMARIN MAAF KALO BANYAK TYPO YA.. AKU NGEREMAKENYA TENGAH MALEM PAS NGANTUK..JADINYA GITU HEHE MIAAN!**

**DI CHAPTER INI CHANBAEK UDAH KETEMU HUNHAN HAYOLOH! SEHUN KAGET SO PASTI HAHAHA BAEKHYUN NYA POLOS GITU PAS KETEMU LUHAN KAYA ORANG TANPA DOSA .g**

**OH IYA BTW HAPPY HOLIDAY BUAT CHINGUDEUL SEMUAAA!**

**Balesan Review^_^**

**Park FaRo: yap, novel Kak Santhy emang bagus bagus semua:")) Terimakasiih!^_^ Thanks for Review!^_^**

**jengkyeol: Crack Pair ya…:") Tapi boleh juga sih.. aku ngeship mereka juga soalnya/? Kita liat nanti aja deh ya:3 Thanks for Review!^_^**

**dianahyorie1: Maaf u,u Chapter ini mudah-mudahan ga ada typo lagi kok.. hehehe^^ kita liat aja nanti hahaha:33 Thanks for Review!^_^**

**SYALALA: INI UDAH DILANJUT KOK:*:*:* MEHEHE. Thanks for Review!^_^**

** : iya di Seoul jadi Hujan terus gara-gara mereka /ga. Thanks for Review!^_^**

**ladywufan: HORE MEREKA KETEMU HORE/? Mungkin Luhan malu… /ga. Kita liat nanti sajo, mereka incest apa ngga… hahaha:33 Thanks for Review!^_^**

**Parkbaekyoda: iya chan emang jahat huuuu /timpukin chan/ /ga. Kita liat aja nanti! Hahaha:33 Thanks for Review!^_^**

_**p.s: maaf jika salah pada penulisan nama, aku hanya manusia biasa^_^**_

**SO GUYS, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND THEN…**

**MIND TO REVIEW?:)**


	9. Chapter 9

_-Prev Chapter-_

_Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, Hatinya dipenuhi pertanyaan. Luhan ada di Seoul? Kenapa? Dan kenapa perempuan itu sampai bisa bertemu dan mengenal Baekhyun? apakah itu hanya kebetulan, ataukah Luhan sudah merencanakannya?_

_Apakah Luhan belum menyerah tentangnya?_

_Chanyeol mendesah, merasa sedih. Yang paling diinginkannya adalah Luhan bisa segera melupakannya dan menemukan cinta yang baru, kenapa Luhan tidak mau menyerah? Kenapa perempuan itu lebih memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan membangun harapan tanpa akhir dan patah hati yang sudah di depan mata?_

_Chanyeol harus menemui Luhan lagi, dan mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. Luhan harus bisa menerima bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya, tidak akan ada lagi cinta Chanyeol untuknya._

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**Menghitung Hujan**

**By: Santhy Agatha**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, and others.**

**WARN!**

**Gender Switch. Typo(s) everywhere**

**If you don't like**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out**

* * *

_Hanya dengan menghitung hujan aku mengenangmu_

_Hanya dengan menghitung hujan aku mencintaimu_

_Tetesannya sebanyak apa yang bisa kucurahkan kepadamu_

_Cintaku yang terlalu dalam, semampuku, sekuatku, menghujanimu._

_Kalau ada yang berani bertanya seberapa banyaknya cintaku..._

_Akan kusuruh dia menghitung tetesan hujan yang turun_

_mendung itu yang mengeruhkan hati, tak cukup gelap_

_hati masih sendu, dan pertanyaan itu masih kelam_

_tak bisa dekat dengan sempurna, tetapi bisa dekat dengan hatimu_

_sesederhana itu mimpiku tentangmu_

_dan kalaupun itu tidaklah mungkin_

_akan kutunggu sampai hari berakhir_

_atau sampai kita lahir lagi di waktu lain, saat mimpi yang tak mungkin, menjadi mungkin._

_Tak pernah kuduga, ternyata jalinan kisahku akan seberat itu_  
_Ternyata sesuatu yang sempurna pada akhirnya bisa terasa melelahkan_

_Ternyata sesuatu yang kukira kuat, bisa menjadi rapuh dan terlalu lemah untuk bertahan_

_Pantaskah untuk diperjuangkan kisahku ini?  
Jika ternyata kusadari, bahwa harga sebelah jiwa..._  
_Begitu mahalnya..._

Sehun setengah membanting bubble teanya ke meja, tak bisa menahan emosinya. Mereka duduk di kedai bubble tea di lantai atas Mall itu, suara air gemericik sebenarnya cukup bisa menenangkan suasana, pun dengan air terjun buatan dengan kolam minimalis penuh ikan koi berukuran besar-besar yang bahkan cukup jinak untuk dielus kepalanya. Tetapi rupanya itu tidak mempan bagi Sehun, dia marah besar kepada Chanyeol dan caranya memperlakukan Luhan, sepupunya yang sangat dia sayangi.

Meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan alasan yang tidak bisa diterima dengan nalar. Bahkan kalaupun alasan itu benar adanya, Chanyeol masih tidak berhak meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Dia tahu persis meskipun tidak satu Negara dengan Luhan, bahwa Chanyeol dulunya begitu lemah karena penyakitnya dan Luhan dengan sepenuh hati selalu mendampinginya.

_Meninggalkan Luhan karena jantungnya mencintai perempuan lain? HUH!_

Sehun tanpa sadar mencibirkan bibirnya penuh penghinaan sambil membayangkan Chanyeol.

"Jangan marah ya." Luhan bergumam pelan sambil mengamati ekspresi Sehun yang berubah-ubah. "Aku sendiri sudah terlalu lelah untuk marah. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa sabar dan menerima."

"Kalau aku tahu kisah ini dari tadi, sudah kuhajar Chanyeol."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kekerasan tidak akan menghasilkan apapun Sehun….dan bahkan perempuan itu…" , ekspresi Luhan tampak sedih, "Perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu sepertinya tidak tahu kisah yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu perempuan itu harus tahu kisah yang sebenarnya, supaya dia sadar dia sedang berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain." Sela Sehun tegas.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?" Luhan tampak ragu.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimanapun juga kalian mencintai lelaki yang sama, kalian mempunyai hak yang sama dalam memperjuangkan cinta kalian. Dan posisi kalian harus sama."

Luhan tercenung mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Matanya menatap ke luar, menatap hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya.

**-CB-**

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Suatu malam Yifan pernah menyeduhkan secangkir kopi untuk Baekhyun di apartementnya, dia menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut, Baekhyun menerima kopi itu dan membalas senyuman Yifan, mengucapkan terimakasih dengan manis._

_Hujan turun dengan derasnya di sebelahnya, dan Yifan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa sebelah Baekhyun, mereka menatap hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Mereka hanya berdua di apartement Yifan ini, sendirian. Yifan memang sebatang kara di dunia ini, orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan dia tidak punya saudara, dia tinggal diapartement yang penuh dengan jendela kaca lebar, memungkinkan mereka bisa menikmati memandang tetesan hujan sepuasnya. _

_Baekhyun sangat suka bersantai di apartement Yifan ini, suasananya syahdu dan melankolis, membuat hati terasa tenteram, apalagi ketika hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya dan Yifan akan membuka tirai jendelanya lebar-lebar, membuka jendela kamarnya. Air bercipratan masuk dan suasana dingin menelusup, membuat kamar ini seakan menyerap suasana hujan di luar. _

_Dengan senang Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yifan, dia sudah menyesap kopinya dan meletakkannya di mejanya,_

"_Aku bisa duduk di sini selamanya, menatap hujan bersamamu dan tak merasa bosan." Gumam Baekhyun, memecah suara derasnya hujan yang mendominasi ruangan._

_Yifan terkekeh, "Aku juga." Dia lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu, Byun Baekhyun." Tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celananya, kotak mungil berwarna hitam._

_Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, menatap Yifan dengan ragu, ragu sekaligus berdebar. _

_Yifan membuka kotak itu, sebuah cincin mungil dari emas putih dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya, sederhana, tetapi cantik._

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku Byun Baekhyun?" Suara Yifan terdengar serak dilatarbelakangi suara hujan yang romantis._

_Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, dia menatap cincin itu, lalu mengalihkan matanya kembali, menatap Yifan, dan menemukan keseriusan di sana._

"_Aku mau." Suaranya bergetar penuh perasaan, "Aku mau Wu Yifan."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**-CB-**

Mereka berdiri di depan makam Yifan, makam itu seakan terpaku sendirian di sana, di bawah sebatang pohon yang teduh. Yifan meninggal tanpa sanak keluarga, dan dia mewariskan seluruh miliknya kepada Baekhyun. Apartement itu, seluruh barang-barangnya, rekening tabungannya, semua diserahkannya kepada Baekhyun. Meskipun sampai sekarang Baekhyun belum berani mengunjungi apartement Yifan, apalagi melihat barang-barang Yifan yang masih tertinggal di sana, tertata persis seperti ketika Yifan meninggalkannya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kecelakaan itu.

Baekhyun menahankan perasaan yang menyesakkan dada ketika menatap makam itu, dia lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tampak merenung di sebelahnya,

"Ini Yifan." Gumamnya serak.

"Hai Yifan." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, "Aku Park Chanyeol, dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tidak perlu cemas, mulai sekarang, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun.'

Jantung Chanyeol terasa berdegup kencang. Membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, bergumam dalam hati untuk Yifan.

_Ya Yifan…. kau bisa tenang. Kekasihmu kini sudah ada dalam pelukanmu lagi…. berdetaklah untuknya selalu…_

**-CB-**

"Kenapa kau ada di Seoul? Dan kenapa kau bisa mengenal Baekhyun? Apa sebenarnya rencanamu? " Chanyeol langsung memberondongkan pertanyaan itu ketika Luhan mengangkat teleponnya di seberang.

Luhan terpaku sejenak, tidak menyangka bahwa kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Chanyeol setelah meneleponnya adalah kalimat penuh tuduhan.

"Aku ke Seoul untuk menengok halmeoni." Gumam Luhan berusaha tenang, "Dan aku tidak sengaja bertemu Baekhyun di toko buku." Untuk jawaban kedua ini Luhan memang berbohong,

Chanyeol terdiam, "Aku tidak percaya." Gumamnya akhirnya, "Jangan berbohong padaku Luhan, apakah kau menyusul kemari karena kau belum berhenti berharap?" suara Chanyeol tampak sedih, "Aku mohon, Luhan, aku mohon dengan sangat… lupakan aku, carilah cinta sejatimu, aku yakin kau akan menemukannya kalau kau bisa melepaskan aku."

Kata-kata Chanyeol, yang diucapkan tanpa perasaan kepadanya itu bagaikan sembilu yang menyayat hati Luhan, teganya Chanyeol mengucapkan hal itu kepadanya? Menyuruhnya melupakan Chanyeol? Apakah Chanyeol pikir hal itu demikian mudahnya dilakukan sementara selama ini, yang ada di hati Luhan hanya Chanyeol, yang menjadi tumpuan dan tujuan hidupnya hanyalah bersama lelaki itu hingga ujung hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menyuruhnya melupakannya?

"Kau menyakitiku Chanyeol." Suara Luhan bergetar penuh air mata, "Mungkin kau bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan aku, membuang aku dari hatimu. Tetapi maaf, aku tidak sedangkal itu. Aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan Chanyeolku yang dulu!"

Kemudian, tanpa memberi kesempatan Chanyeol untuk menjawab, Luhan menutup teleponnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut, membuat Luhan menoleh. Sehun berdiri di sana menatap miris wajah Luhan yang penuh air mata, lalu lelaki itu merengkuh Luhan, membiarkan perempuan itu menumpahkan tangis di dadanya.

**-CB-**

"Kenapa kau bahkan masih mengharapkannya setelah perlakuan kejamnya kepadamu?" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya dengan gusar. Setelah Luhan tenang, mereka duduk berhadapan di kamar itu, dan Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan bercerita tentang telepon dari Chanyeol yang diterimanya barusan.

Luhan tercenung dan menatap Sehun sedih, "Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku."

"Sejujurnya aku bisa." Sehun merenung, "Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana kau merawat Chanyeol dengan setia, bahkan dengan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu kemungkinan tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Perlu cinta yang luar biasa besar untuk melakukan itu semua." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan hati-hati, "Tetapi yang sekarang terjadi, Chanyeol sudah meninggalkanmu." Sehun meringis melihat wajah Luhan yang tampak terpukul. "Maafkan aku harus mengatakannya tetapi kau harus menghadapi kenyataan Luhan, apakah…. bukankah lebih baik daripada menyiksa diri… kau melepaskan Chanyeol dari hatimu dan mulai menyembuhkan diri? Mungkin di luar sana ada jodoh terbaik untukmu yang sedang menunggumu."

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi dan suaranya bergetar ketika berkata, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Sehun. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku punya cinta yang luar biasa besar. Dan aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku sampai aku tak mampu lagi."

**-CB-**

Lelaki muda itu ingin menemuinya, Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mengawasi lelaki yang menemuinya di depan kampus itu. Tadi Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ada lelaki yang mencari-cari dan ingin menemuinya. Semula Baekhyun takut menemui lelaki yang tidak dikenal di depan kampusnya. Tetapi kemudian, lelaki itu masuk ke ruang depan kampusnya, dimana ada banyak mahasiswa yang lalu lalang, dan banyak yang akan menolong Baekhyun kalau-kalau terjadi apa-apa yang tidak diharapkannya, karena itulah Baekhyun mau menemuinya pada akhirnya

Lelaki itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Perkenalkan saya Oh Sehun."

"Apakah saya mengenal anda?" Baekhyun bertanya segera karena kilasan ingatannya membawanya pada pertemuan kemarin dengan perempuan bernama Lulu, lelaki ini yang ada di samping Lulu waktu itu, yang hanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sehun tersenyum, "Ya. Anda bertemu dengan saya kemarin. Saya memang tidak mengenal anda, tetapi saya mengenal orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan anda. Saya kemari untuk memberitakukan tentang hal-hal yang tidak anda ketahui."

"Hal-hal yang tidak aku ketahui?" kerutan di dahi Baekhyun semakin dalam, kebingungan.

"Ya." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Mungkin ini akan mengejutkan bagi anda, Tetapi saya ingin mengungkap kenyataaan tentang Chanyeol, dan juga tentang Luhan."

**-CB-**

"Tentang Chanyeol dan Luhan?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Siapa itu Luhan? Baekhyun berusaha mengorek-korek ingatannya tetapi dia tetap tidak menemukan ingatannya tentang seseorang bernama Luhan.

Sehun menjawab dengan cepat, "Luhan… yang kemarin kita bertemu di depan Cascade."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, "Luhan.. maksudmu Lulu?"

Sehun langsung sadar kalau Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Lulu kepada Baekhyun, "Ya, maksudku Lulu."

"Kalau begitu, Chanyeol dan Luhan….. apakah maksudmu Chanyeol mengenal Luhan?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Kalau begitu kenapa kemarin Luhan dan Chanyeol bersikap tidak saling kenal? Bahkan sepanjang ingatan Baekhyun, mereka bukan hanya tidak saling menatap, tetapi juga tidak saling menyapa. Sampai kemudian setelah mereka pergipun, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan bahwa dia mengenal Luhan…..

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Lelaki ini tidak dikenalnya, tiba-tiba menemuinya ingin menjelaskan tentang Chanyeol dan Luhan, dari kesimpulan cepat Baekhyun, mungkinkah lelaki ini adalah kekasih Luhan?

"Ceritanya sedikit kompleks dan panjang, bisa aku minta waktu Baekhyun? Mungkin kita bisa duduk di suatu tempat?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun, penampilan lelaki ini tampaknya tidak mencurigakan, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun tidak kenal dengan Sehun, apalagi penjahat-penjahat sekarang malahan kebanyakan berpenampilan meyakinkan agar tidak dicurigai.'

"Baekhyun?" teguran Sehun itu mengagetkan Baekhyun dari lamunan liarnya, membuat pipinya memerah malu ketika menyadari bahwa dia melamun di depan Sehun.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun mengambil keputusan paling aman.

"Kita bisa berbicara sambil duduk di kantin kampus."

**-CB-**

Kantin kampus sebenarnya bukan tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan pembicaraan serius karena suasananya biasanya ramai. Tetapi untunglah, karena menjelang jam pulang kampus, suasana kantin agak sedikit lengang. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang duduk mengobrol dengan tenang di berbagai sudut. Dan tempat ini merupakan tempat ideal bagi Baekhyun karena tempat umum yang banyak orang merupakan tempat yang paling aman ketika berbicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Mereka memilih duduk di sebuah sudut yang nyaman, cukup ada privasi untuk bercakap-cakap tapi tetap bisa dilihat dan melihat orang banyak. Pelayan menawarkan menu dan Sehun memesan minuman jeruk sementara Baekhyun memesan jus stoberi kesukaannya. Sehun mengangkat alis melihat pesanan Baekhyun,

"Jus Stoberi?" tanyanya penuh arti sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Sehun. "Aku belum minum jus stoberi hari ini. Biasanya sehari satu gelas."

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia menatap Baekhyun dan menyadari bahwa perempuan di depannya ini adalah perempuan yang menyenangkan. Seandainya tidak ada konflik yang melibatkan Luhan yang sangat disayanginya, mungkin mereka bisa berteman. Sekarang Sehun didera perasaan bersalah karena harus mengungkapkan kenyataan…. kenyataan yang mungkin akan menyakiti hati Baekhyun.

"Jadi?" Baekhyun memandang Sehun karena tampaknya lelaki itu malahan tercenung dan tampak ragu, "Ingin bicara tentang apa?"

Sehun tergeragap, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena membahas kehidupan personal. Tetapi karena ini menyangkut Luhan… dia sepupuku dan aku sangat menyayanginya…"

Jadi Luhan adalah sepupunya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, sayang sekali, karena ketika mereka berjalan bersama kemarin, mereka tampak sangat serasi.

"Mungkin hal yang kuberitahukan kepadamu ini akan mengejutkanmu. Tetapi aku harus mengatakannya. Ini tentang Chanyeol…. kulihat kau akrab dengannya."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, dia tidak menjawab, tapi Sehun tahu ada tatapan berbinar penuh cinta di sana ketika Sehun menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa Chanyeol pernah punya tunangan sebelumnya?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, langsung teringat akan telepon aneh dari perempuan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Eomma Chanyeol dan mengajak bertemu, mengatakan tentang Chanyeol dan tunangannya… perempuan itu tidak muncul pada janji temu mereka, dan Chanyeol mengatakan supaya Baekhyun tidak usah memikirkannya lagi….

"Aku tahu, Chanyeol menceritakan kepadaku bahwa dia sudah putus dengan tunangannya sebelum dia pindah ke Seoul."

Tatapan Sehun makin intens, "Apakah kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol meninggalkan tunangannya?"

"Itu bukan urusanku kan?" Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Apa yang menjadi permasalahan Chanyeol sebelumnya dengan tunangannya bukanlah urusan Baekhyun…. apalagi Baekhyun baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah lelaki itu putus dengan tunangannya – seperti yang dijelaskan Chanyeol kepadanya. Chanyeol tampak enggan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya itu, dan Baekhyun merasa tahu diri serta tidak mau bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin kau merasa bahwa itu bukan urusanmu, tetapi sebenarnya itu terkait erat denganmu Baekhyun, amat sangat terkait."

Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun semakin bingung, "Chanyeol mengenalku setelah dia pindah ke Seoul, jauh setelah dia putus dengan tunangannya, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan permasalahan Chanyeol dan tunangannya."

"Ada hubungannya. Chanyeol memutuskan pertunangannya karena dirimu, Baekhyun."

"Karena aku? Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa…." Baekhyun mulai membantah.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, biarkan aku menjelaskan…" Sehun menyela sebelum Baekhyun sempat berkata lain. Setelah Baekhyun terdiam dan tampaknya mau menjelaskan, Sehun memulai, "Tunangan Chanyeol…. atau mungkin mantan tunangan Chanyeol adalah Luhan."

Baekhyun terperanjat, "Apa?"

"Ya…" Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Dia sepupuku, aku sangat menyayanginya, bahkan ketika aku tidak setuju akan keputusan yang diambilnya untuk pergi ke Seoul dan mengejar Chanyeol."

"Mengejar Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mulai membeo setiap perkataan Sehun, semua informasi ini terlalu mendadak dan bertumpuk-tumpuk di benaknya, membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku mengerti kau bingung, aku akan menjelaskannya dari awal." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Dulu kondisi Chanyeol sangat lemah… sejak kecil dia menderita kelainan katup jantung… hidupnya hampir sebagian besar dihabiskan di rumah sakit…... melalui operasi demi operasi, sampai akhinya dokter mengatakan bahwa tidak ada harapan lagi, Chanyeol harus melakukan operasi cangkok jantung untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya." Tatapan Sehun tampak sedih, "Luhan adalah teman masa kecil Chanyeol… mereka… mereka saling mencintai. Hanya Luhan tempat Chanyeol menyandarkan diri, dan semenjak dulu Luhan menempatkan dirinya sebagai penopang Chanyeol…dia bahkan tidak peduli bahwa umur Chanyeol dinyatakan tidak akan lama, bahwa seluruh penantian dan pengorbanannya akan sia-sia. Dia tetap setia mendampingi Chanyeol, mereka bahkan sudah merencanakan pernikahan….." Mata Sehun tampak berkaca-kaca, "Kalau kau melihat mereka berdua saat itu, kau pasti juga akan menitikkan air mata… dua pasangan yang begitu saling mencintai, mencoba untuk berbahagia di waktu mereka yang sempit….."

Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh, ini benar-benar informasi yang sangat mengejutkannya. Chanyeol pernah menjelaskan bahwa dia pernah sakit, tetapi lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau membahasnya lebih lanjut… Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hubungan Chanyeol dengan tunangannya begitu eratnya. Perempuan bernama Luhan itu… benak Baekhyun melayang, tunangan Chanyeol itu sangat cantik, lembut dan feminim…. tetapi kalau memang cinta mereka berdua sedemikian besarnya… kenapa pertunangan mereka putus? Kenapa Chanyeol semudah itu jatuh cinta kepadanya? Dan kondisi Chanyeol saat ini bisa dikatakan sangat sehat bukan? Tidak selemah seperti yang diceritakan oleh Sehun….atau apakah…

"Apakah Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan donor jantung dan berhasil dalam proses operasi cangkok jantungnya?" Baekhyun mengungkapkan kesimpulan paling logis yang bisa diungkapnya, hanya itulah satu-satunya alasan Chanyeol bisa sesehat ini.

"Ya." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, bibirnya menipis, menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, "Dia mendapatkan donor jantung yang sangat pas dengannya, jantung itu menyelamatkan hidupnya…. jantung itu berasal dari kekasihmu, Yifan."

Kalau semua informasi tadi terasa begitu mengejutkannya, informasi Sehun yang terakhir ini bagaikan sambaran petir ke seluruh diri Baekhyun, membuat tubuhnya gemetar tiba-tiba. Kenyataan ini terlalu…. terlalu tak tertahankan untuk dibayangkan..

"Apa?" Baekhyun berseru lemah, matanya menyipit, mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya, tetapi kekasihmu… Yifan… dia terdaftar sebagai donor jantung, jadi ketika dia meninggal karena kecelakaan itu, dokter mengambil jantungnya… dan Chanyeol menerimanya sebagai donor yang paling cocok untuknya…"

"Aku… aku…" Jemari Baekhyun, seluruh tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran, "Aku harus pergi dari sini." Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar lagi penjelasan Sehun. Membayangkan bahwa Yifan dikuburkan tanpa jantung, bahwa jantung itu sekarang berdetak di dalam dada Chanyeol amat sangat tak tertahankan oleh batinnya, dia tidak kuat membayangkannya, dia harus pergi dan menenangkan diri kalau tidak dia akan pingsan.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak berdiri, Sehun meraih tangannya dengan tatapan meminta maaf

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun karena menceritakan ini semua aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi percayalah aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu semua kenyataan yang ada. Jantung itu membuat Chanyeol berubah, dia mengatakan bahwa jantungnya tidak berdebar untuk Luhan lagi, dia meninggalkan Luhan dengan kejam, lalu pindah ke Seoul untuk mengejar perempuan yang katanya didebarkan oleh jantungnya, untuk mengejarmu….."

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Sehun dengan sedikit kasar, dia melirik Sehun dan bergumam pedih, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi."

Setengah berlari Baekhyun meninggalkan kantin kampus itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk terpaku di sana, menatap Baekhyun sampai perempuan itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Lalu Sehun menghela napas panjang,

Dia sudah menanam benihnya…...sekarang entah bagaimana akan ada yang menuai hasilnya.

**-CB-**

Chanyeol menunggu sampai tiga jam lamanya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak juga muncul di café tempat mereka suka duduk bersama, menghitung hujan. Dia sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun, tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif.

Langit semakin menggelap dan mendung, Chanyeol mulai cemas. Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang, Chanyeol menelepon Kyungsoo, mungkin Kyungsoo tahu kenapa Baekhyun tidak datang ke pertemuan mereka – yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Yoboseyo?" suara Kyungsoo tampak ceria di seberang sana. Syukurlah. Chanyeol tersenyum, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak apa-apa.

"Kyungsoo-ya? Kau tahu dimana Baekhyun?"

Hening. Kyungsoo tampak tercenung di seberang sana. "Lho.. bukannya Baekhyun sedang bersamamu Chanyeol? Tadi di kampus Baekhyun bilang ingin segera ke cafe tempat kalian berjanji bertemu."

Jantung Chanyeol langsung berdebar. "Kyungsoo… Baekhyun tidak datang ke Cafe. Aku sudah tiga jam menunggu di sini."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tampak benar-benar kaget, dia lalu tampak teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, aku ingat…. sebelum aku pulang tadi, sebelum aku berpisah dengan Baekhyun di kampus, ada seorang lelaki yang mencari-cari Baekhyun… lelaki itu sempat memperkenalkan diri kepadaku yang baru keluar dari ruang kuliah dan mengatakan dia ingin menemui Baekhyun… Baekhyun lalu menemuinya di lobby kampus."

"Seorang lelaki? Apakah kau tahu emin-cirinya, apakah kau pernah melihatnya? Apakah dia menyebutkan namanya?" Chanyeol mulai emin.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya… tetapi dia menyebutkan namanya kepadaku… kalau tidak salah namanya Sehun…"

_Sehun! Sepupu Luhan! Oh Ya Tuhan! Apa maksud Sehun menemui Baekhyun? Apakah lelaki itu disuruh Luhan menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun? Oh ya Ampun… Baekhyun! Apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun ketika menerima kenyataan ini?_  
_  
_Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, mulai merasakan sakit menyerang kepalanya, "Terimakasih Kyungsoo, kurasa aku mengenal pria bernama Sehun itu."

"Kau mengenalnya? Jadi sekarang dimana Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol mendesah, "Tetapi Sehun pria baik-baik, yang pasti Baekhyun menghilang bukan karena Sehun, atau mungkin Baekhyun sudah pulang ke rumah?" Chanyeol berpikir kalau Sehun benar-benar mengungkapkan semuanya pada Baekhyun, sudah pasti Baekhyun tidak akan mau menemuinya dulu. Mungkin Baekhyun langsung pulang ke rumah untuk menenangkan pikirannya?

"Baekhyun belum pulang ke rumah…." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, "Aku… sebelum kau menelepon aku menelepon rumah Baekhyun, karena kalau dia sudah pulang, aku akan main ke sana, rencananya aku menginap di rumah Baekhyun malam ini… tetapi kata eommanya, Baekhyun belum pulang…." Kyungsoo terengah, "Aku akan ke rumah Baekhyun sekarang, menunggu di sana kalau-kalau Baekhyun pulang, aku akan mengabarimu."

"Gomawo Kyung…" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. _Kalau begitu kau dimana Baekhyun?_

"Chanyeol-ah?" Kyungsoo rupanya menangkap nada emin di dalam suara Chanyeol, "Apakah semua baik-baik saja? Ada apa?"

Chanyeol meringis, "Ceritanya sangat panjang dan kompleks, aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu nanti. Sementara ini aku akan mencari Sehun dan juga mencari Baekhyun."

"Oke. Kabari aku terus ya."

Setelah Kyungsoo menutup telepon. Chanyeol langsung membayar pesanan kopinya dan melesat pergi.

**-CB-**

Luhan sedang duduk dan membaca buku-bukunya di sofa rumah neneknya yang damai dan tenang itu, langit yang gelap sudah terpecahkan, menjadi titik-titik hujan yang berhamburan menimbulkan suara gemericik dan aroma hujan yang khas.

Suasana ini sangat pas dengan suasana hatinya yang sedang pilu, senada juga dengan kisah novel yang dibacanya, Jane Eyre – meski dalam hatinya berniat tidak akan membaca buku itu, karena buku itu sangat direkomendasikan oleh Baekhyun, perempuan yang merupakan duri dalam kisah cintanya, tetapi Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri, dia membaca dan tidak bisa berhenti, sampai sekarang dia tiba di bagian dimana tokoh utama dalam kisahnya gagal dari sebuah upacara pernikahan yang sudah di depan mata, yang hanya tinggal mengucapkan janji pernikahan, dan dihancurkan oleh kenyataan yang tidak disangka…

Jadi itulah sebuah rahasia yang merupakan jawaban dari semua misteri yang tersirat dari awal novel. Inilah kejutan yang diceritakan Baekhyun untuk diantisipasinya. Luhan meletakkan novel itu di pangkuannya dan tersenyum tipis, mendadak merasa kagum pada novel dalam pegangan tangannya. Ini adalah novel buatan abad ke delapan belas, tetapi kisahnya benar-benar luar biasa….

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, Luhan melirik dan mengernyit, ada nama Chanyeol berkedip-kedip di sana lengkap dengan foto mereka berdua saling berpelukan menghadap kamera dalam tawa yang sepertinya akan tersimpan selamanya. Luhan mendesah, dia bahkan belum mampu mengganti foto profil Chanyeol di phonebook ponselnya, tetap berpura-pura bahwa mereka akan selalu baik-baik saja. Tetap tersenyum seperti yang ditampilkan dalam foto itu..

Sejenak Luhan ragu, telepon Chanyeol yang kemarin sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan, membuatnya menangis semalaman dan begitu murung setelahnya. Sekarang kenapa Chanyeol meneleponnya lagi? Apakah lelaki itu akan menyakitinya lagi?

Ponsel itu berkedip-kedip tanpa menyerah meskipun Luhan mengabaikannya, akhirnya dia menguatkan hati dan mengangkatnya,

"Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Lu?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau menyuruh Sehun menemui Baekhyun hari ini kan? Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau menyuruh Sehun menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun? Setega itukah kau kepada Baekhyun, Luhan? Selama ini aku menjaganya supaya dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dan dengan rencanamu yang keji itu menghancurkan semuanya!"

Luhan terperangah mendengar rentetan tuduhan Chanyeol itu, "Aku tidak menyuruh Sehun melakukan apapun!" Luhan setengah berteriak menyela Chanyeol, karena tampaknya lelaki itu masih akan melanjutkan semua tuduhannya.

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu menghela napas dengan keras. "Kalau begitu sepupumu sudah bertindak di luar batas, mencampuri urusan kita." Suara Chanyeol berubah dingin, "Sekarang Baekhyun menghilang, tidak mau menemuiku. Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun…. aku akan mengucapkan selamat kepadamu Luhan, impianmu akan tercapai, kau ingin aku mati saja bukan daripada hidup dengan jantung yang tidak bisa mencintaimu? Maka kau akan mendapatkan keinginanmu. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Baekhyun akibat tindakan ceroboh sepupumu… aku akan mati sesuai keinginanmu!"

Lalu telepon ditutup dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Luhan terperangah tak bisa berkata-kata.

**-CB-**

Begitu Sehun kembali, Luhan langsung menyemburnya dengan kemarahan,

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang penuh airmata, perempuan itu menangis habis-habisan, membuatnya mengernyit, "Apa Lu?"

"Baekhyun! Kau menemui Baekhyun bukan? Kau menceritakan semua kepadanya? Sekarang Baekhyun menghilang dan Chanyeol melemparkan semua kebenciannya kepadaku!" Apa maksudmu Sehun? Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Aku tidak mau dibenci oleh Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku memang melakukannya Luhan, tetapi semua itu kulakukan demi dirimu, Baekhyun juga harus tahu kenyataan yang ada. Selama ini dia buta karena Chanyeol menyembunyikan semuanya darinya."

"Tetapi aku tidak mau kau melakukan itu! Itu tidak akan membuat Chanyeol kembali kepadaku! Dia akan semakin membenciku!" Luhan berteriak histeris menghambur ke arah Sehun dan mulai memukulinya.

Sehun menangkis pukulan-pukulan feminim Luhan dengan tenang, "Aku memang tidak bermaksud membuat Chanyeol kembali kepadamu."

Tiba-tiba Sehun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Luhan, menarik perempuan itu mendekat, dan mencium bibirnya.

Kejadiannya begitu mengejutkan hingga Luhan yang masih berlinangan air mata dan berseru histeris hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika dicium oleh Sehun.

**-CB-**

Yang dilakukan Luhan pertama kali adalah mendorong Sehun keras-keras, sejauh mungkin. Napasnya terengah atas ciuman yang sama sekali tidak diduganya itu, dia menatap Sehun bingung berlumur kemarahan,

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Sehun?" Luhan sendiri tak habis pikir. Oh astaga. Sehun menciumnya! Itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Sehun adalah sepupunya! Saudaranya! Dari kecil mereka bersama, dan Luhan selalu menganggap Sehun sebagai kakaknya. Tetapi lelaki itu barusan menciumnya, dan Luhan merasa pening yang amat sangat, Sehun saudaranya bukan? Dan saudara tidak mungkin berciuman!

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya, menatap waspada ke arah Sehun, tangannya mengusap bibirnya yang masih terasa panas bekas ciuman lelaki itu.

Sehun sendiri menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berlumur penyesalan, matanya meredup, ragu,

"Maafkan aku Luhan." Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak merencanakan untuk mencium Luhan. Sungguh-sungguh Sehun berharap mampu menahan diri tadi, tetapi Luhan telah menarik batas emosinya yang paling dalam dan memutuskannya, membuat Sehun melakukan hal yang sekarang disesalinya, karena dengan itu, dia harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyakiti Luhan.

"Kau menciumku," Pipi Luhan merah padam, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku? Apakah kau melecehkanku? Kita ini bersaudara. Dosa besar kalau kau melakukannya."

"Kita tidak bersaudara, bukan saudara sedarah." Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lirih dan hati-hati, menatap Luhan dalam-dalam.

Luhan tertegun. Kaget. Bukan saudara kandung? Sehun jelas-jelas sepupunya, putra dari paman dan bibinya. Mereka sepupu dekat, darah mereka seperti saudara! Ataukah jangan-jangan... Sehun anak angkat? memang wajah Sehun yang begitu tampan seolah ada darah luar di sana membuatnya tampak sangat berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya. Apakah benar bahwa Sehun anak angkat?

"Apakah kau bukan anak kandung paman dan bibi?" Luhan menyuarakan pemikirannya. Menatap Sehun dengan hati-hati. Tetapi kemudian ekspresi wajah Sehun tampak kesakitan, lelaki itu seolah ingin berkata tapi menahan dirinya. Berkali-kali dia menahan napas seolah kesulitan berbicara,

"Bukan. Mereka berdua benar-benar orang tua kandungku." Mata Sehun menelusuri wajah Luhan yang kebingungan.

Sementara Luhan makin tersesat dalam benang kusut itu, dia menatap Sehun bingung,

"Jadi? Kenapa kita bukan saudara kandung? Apakah... OH!" tangan Luhan menutup mulutnya ketika pemikiran itu menyeruak ke dalam benaknya, "Tidak mungkin!"

Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan sudah tahu, dia meringis, berusaha mendekat dan meraih bahu Luhan, tetapi perempuan itu langsung melangkah mundur lagi, menghindari sentuhannya,

"Maafkan aku Luhan."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Sehun tidak membantah. Oh Ya Tuhan? Oh Astaga? Benarkah apa yang dikemukakan oleh benaknya itu? Sehun adalah anak kandung paman dan bibinya, tetapi dia dan Luhan bukan saudara sedarah... itu berarti... _Luhan bukanlah anak kandung kedua orang tuanya!_

**-CB-**

Chanyeol datang ke rumah Baekhyun dan memarkir mobilnya di sana lalu melangkah menuju teras rumah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sudah ada di sana, tampak cemas, sudah hampir jam sembilan malam dan Baekhyun belum juga pulang ke rumah. Eomma Baekhyun sendiri menunggu di ruang tamu, tampak cemas, dia ikut menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol di depan,

"Bagaimana Chanyeol, apakah Baekhyun mungkin sudah menghubungimu? Eomma berusaha menghubungi ponselnya, tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lesu, dia sudah mencari kemana-mana, ke toko buku tempat Baekhyun biasanya membeli buku, ke kampusnya, dan bahkan Chanyeol ke makam Yifan, sambil membawa harapan yang sangat besar bahwa Baekhyun akan ada di sana. Tetapi ternyata makam itu lengang, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Baekhyun tidak ke makam Yifan.

Lalu Chanyeol dihadapkan dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, karena dia sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan akan keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

_Baekhyun sudah mengetahui tentang jantung Yifan di dalam tubuhnya. Dia pasti sedih... dan juga kecewa pada Chanyeol karena merasa dibohongi..._

Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun, ketiga-tiganya cemas,

Eomma Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan menghela napas panjang,

"Apakah Chanyeol tahu apa penyebab Baekhyun menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Chanyeol meringis perih, "Saya ada janji bertemu dengan Baekhyun tadi siang, tetapi Baekhyun tidak datang. Akhirnya saya menelepon Kyungsoo menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun... ternyata Baekhyun bertemu dengan Sehun di kampus."

"Kau mengenal lelaki yang bertemu dengan Baekhyun tadi siang di kampus?" Kyungsoo menyela tampak kaget.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, dia melirik Eomma Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan lalu menatap dengan pandangan mata menyesal,

"Ceritanya panjang, tetapi saya akan menceritakan rahasia ini." Chanyeol mendesah, "Sehun adalah sepupu dari mantan tunangan saya, Luhan."

Kyungsoo dan Eomma Baekhyun saling melempar pandang ketika Chanyeol menyebut nama mantan tunangannya itu, tetapi mereka tidak berkata apa-apa dan menatap Chanyeol, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Sehun menemui Baekhyun untuk mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang telah saya sembunyikan sekian lama. Bukan maksud saya merahasiakannya kepada Baekhyun, saya hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat." tatapan Chanyeol lurus ke arah Eomma Baekhyun, penuh permohonan maaf, "Sayangnya pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengetahuinya dari orang lain, bukan dari saya..."

"Rahasia apa?" Kyungsoo menyela, penuh ingin tahu.

Chanyeol meletakkan jemarinya di dada kirinya, "Saya pernah sakit jantung, begitu parahnya hingga saya hanya bisa terbaring menunggu donor jantung bagi saya, ketika tidak ada donor jantung, maka kematianlah yang akan menjemput saya..." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, "Donor jantung itu akhirnya datang untuk saya... dan pendonor saya adalah... Yifan, tunangan Baekhyun yang sudah meninggal."

Eomma Baekhyun terkesiap, menutup mulutnya dengan jemari untuk menutupi kekagetannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak menahan napas dengan wajah shock.

"Yifan...? Yifan mendonorkan jantungnya?"

"Mungkin Yifan merahasiakan semuanya, saya tahu bahwa Yifan sama sekali tidak punya keluarga dari Baekhyun. Yang saya tahu, Yifan sudah melakukan kesepakatan sukarela dengan pihak rumah sakit, bahwa jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, dia ingin jantungnya didonorkan kepada siapapun yang membutuhkan..."

Dan Chanyeolpun bercerita, bagaimana dia selalu memimpikan Baekhyun bahkan sebelum dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana dia memutuskan meninggalkan tunangannya untuk mengejar Baekhyun, perempuan yang selalu didebarkan oleh jantungnya, Bagaimana kemudian dia jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun, sepenuh hati dan jiwanya dan bukan hanya karena jantung itu.

"Saya mencintai Baekhyun, dan saya tahu Baekhyun pasti sangat membenci saya sekarang karena merahasiakan semua ini darinya, sekarang dia tahu... dan dia pasti tidak ingin menemui saya." Chanyeol meremas rambutnya frustrasi. "Saya tidak tahu lagi di mana saya bisa menemukan Baekhyun, semua tempat yang mungkin sudah saya datangi, bahkan sampai ke makam Yifan, tetapi Baekhyun tidak ada..."

Secercah kesadaran tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Eomma Baekhyun, dia mengerutkan keningnya

"Mungkin ada satu tempat yang belum kamu datangi untuk mencari Baekhyun, Chanyeol..."

**-CB-**

Luhan merasa kakinya lemas sehingga dia mundur dan terduduk di sofa itu, wajahnya pucat pasi membuat Sehun cemas, dia langsung duduk di sebelah Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya, mencoba memberikan kehangatan kepada tangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba dingin seperti es - syukurlah Luhan tidak menolaknya.

"Maafkan aku harus menyakitimu seperti ini, Luhan..." Sehun menatap Luhan dalam, hatinya terasa sakit melihat ada kepedihan di sana, di dalam mata Luhan ketika mengetahui kenyataan tentang dirinya. Oh ya ampun, menyakiti Luhan adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sehun. Dia mencintai Luhan, yang diinginkannya hanyalah kebahagiaan perempuan itu. Tetapi untuk bisa mencintai Luhan tanpa dipersalahkan, Sehun terpaksa membuka semuanya, meskipun itu mengoyak perasaan Luhan.

"Benarkah...?", Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Aku bukan anak kandung Yixing Eomma dan Suho Appa?"

Jemari Luhan bergetar, membuat Sehun menggenggamnya makin erat,

"Suho Abeoji mengalami kecelakaan di masa muda sehingga tidak mampu menghasilkan keturunan..." Sehun berucap dengan hati-hati, jemarinya meremas jemari Luhan dengan lembut, "Yixing Eomoni tidak mau melakukan program bayi tabung dari sperma lelaki lain, beliau memilih mengangkat seorang bayi perempuan dari panti asuhan. Bayi itu kau, Luhan. Dan meskipun kau bukan anak kandung mereka, kau selalu menjadi kesayangan mereka, kasih sayang yang mereka limpahkan kepadamu bahkan serupa dengan kasih sayang orang tua kandung kepada anaknya, kau sendiri menyadarinya bukan?" bisik Sehun lembut, berusaha membesarkan hati Luhan.

Luhan tercenung, merasa pening tiba-tiba. Kenyataan ini tidak siap dihadapinya, dia ke Seoul untuk menenangkan diri, berusaha menguatkan hati dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk memperjuangkan Chanyeol... tetapi kenapa dia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini? Kenapa Tuhan memberikan ujian yang begitu bertubi-tubi atas kekuatan hatinya?

"Luhan." Sehun berbisik cemas ketika Luhan hanya diam saja dnegan tatapan mata kosong, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan mengangkat matanya, menatap Sehun.. saudara sepupunya... bukan. Sehun bukanlah saudara sepupunya, Luhan hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya yang diambil atas kebaikan hati kedua orangtua angkatnya. Tiba-tiba air mata Luhan menitik,

"Apakah kau tidak jijik berada bersamaku? Aku... bahkan asal usulku ternyata tidak jelas, tidak tahu darimana... pantas Chanyeol meninggalkanku... pantas saja..." tangis Luhan pecah, tersedu-sedu.

"Luhan... Chagi.." Sehun meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan kepala perempuan mungil itu ke dadanya yang bidang, "Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Setiap orang picik akan selalu memandang dari mana sesorang berasal, padahal kebijaksanaan hanya akan perlu melihat ke mana seseorang melangkah, apakah ke jalan yang baik atau ke jalan yang buruk. Bagiku, darimanapun asal usulmu, kau adalah Luhanku, perempuan mungil bermata rusa, perempuan berjiwa kuat, perempuan dengan tawanya yang indah, perempuan baik hati yang selalu berusaha membahagiakan orang-orang yang dicintainya…." Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan, "Dan juga perempuan yang kucintai." Dia lalu menunduk dan mengecup dahi Luhan dengan lembut.

**-CB-**

Baekhyun berdiri dengan ragu, menatap pintu yang sudah terkunci lama itu. Jemarinya menggenggam erat kunci pintu itu, sampai menimbulkan bekas di telapak tangannya, rasanya sakit dan menyengat tetapi bahkan Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu merasakannya, hatinya terlalu sakit.

Dengan ragu dan perasaan perih luar biasa, Baekhyun memasang kunci itu, dan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Aroma pengap karena ruangan yang tidak pernah dibuka lama menyemburnya, tetapi Baekhyun tetap melangkah masuk, kemudian mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

Matanya berkelana, menatap sekeliling ruangan, seolah-olah sang waktu membawa tubuhnya ke masa-masa itu, masa-masa indahnya bersama Yifan...

Meja dan kursi itu tetap di sana, dalam kondisinya semula menghadap ke jendela kaca yang besar, tempat Baekhyun dan Yifan sering duduk bersama, menyesap secangkir minuman hangat dan menghitung hujan bersama... Aromanya masih sama meskipun bercampur aroma pengap, harum kayu-kayuan yang berasal dari sisa-sisa pengharum ruangan yang masih terpasang di salah satu dinding.

Ini adalah apartemen Yifan. Tempat seluruh kebahagiaan Baekhyun yang tertumpah bersama Yifan. Baekhyun belum pernah kesini sekalipun setelah kematian Yifan, meskipun tempat ini diwariskan kepadanya. Dan tempat ini ditinggalkan sama seperti semula. Sama seperti ketika terakhir kalinya Yifan berangkat pergi dari sini, dan kemudian meninggal tak kembali lagi...

Air mata Baekhyun membanjir oleh perasaan pilu yang meremas hatinya. Dia masih teringat janji Yifan di waktu itu, janji yang diucapkannya dengan sendu dan kelabu. Janji yang ternyata terus melingkupinya sampai saat ini.

_"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, sekarang, ataupun nanti setelah kita menikah. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tahu. Jantungku ini akan selalu berdetak, hanya untukmu."_

Tubuh Baekhyun rubuh, ambruk ke lantai, dia jatuh berlutut dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, berguncang-guncang karena tangisan yang keras dan tak tertahankan. Sedu sedan Baekhyun begitu keras sampai suaranya serak, menangisi janji yang ternyata selalu tertepati itu.

_Jantung Yifan ternyata masih ada, masih selalu berdetak, hanya untuk Baekhyun..._

**TBC**

**HAI HAI ANNYEONGHASEYO! CHAPTER INI MEMBONGKAR RAHASIA YA/? BAHAHA. TAPI MASIH ADA SATU RAHASIA LAGI YANG BELOM KEBONGKAR:3 BAEKHYUN UDAH TAU RAHASIA CHANYEOL DARI SEHUN… LUHAN JUGA TAU RAHASIA TERBESARNYA/? DARI SEHUN… SEHUN PEMBOCOR RAHASIA NIH /ga.**

**BANYAK YANG BILANG INI KEPENDEKAN DAN MINTA DIPANJANGIN, JADI AKU PANJANGIN DEH TUH, UDAH PANJANG KAN?^^**

**TERIMAKASIH BUAT PARA READERS YANG NGEREVIEW NGASIH BANYAK ADVICE KE AKU^^**

**UNTUK CERITA INI SENDIRI 3 CHAPTER LAGI SEPERTINYA SELESAI**

**MAAFKAN KALO DI CHAPTER INI BANYAK TYPO, AKU MANUSIA BIASA^^**

**Balesan Review**

**Park FaRo: Coba aja dibaca Crush in Rush, Unforgiven Hero, Sweet Enemy, Perjanjian Hati, dll deh aku lupa judulnya u,u semua seru kok!:3 Thanks For Review!^^**

**ByunViBaek: ini udah dilanjut yaa.. Thanks For Review!^^**

**Guest: ne.. terimakasih buat advicenya^^ ini udah panjang kan?:3 Thanks For Review!^^**

**SaraswatiNinuk: Luhan gaboleh ngehancurin hubungan orang, dosa/? Thanks For Review!^^**

**jengkyeol: aku gatau juga sih… coba kita Tanya aja ke penulis aslinya, kak Santhy/? ChanLu moment mungkin ada beberapa di chap depan.. pantengin terus aja/? Thanks For Review!^^**

**arvita.k: iya pastinya.. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun ninggalin dia u,u Thanks For Review!^^**

**Re-Panda68: iya mereka ketemu duh/?:3 cie nungguin udah update lagi nih^^ Thanks For Review!^^**

**niasw3ty: jangan ditahan atuh nangisnya/? Nangis aja gapapa:33 ini udah panjang kan? Hehe.. Thanks For Review!^^**

**devrina: ini udah lanjut yay^^ pantengin terus yaa.. Thanks For Review!^^**

**Parkbaekyoda: Novel kak Santhy Agatha sama sekali bertolak belakang sama yang namanya 'korea' menurutku.. tapi gak tau kenapa kalo cast nya diganti sama kpop artist esp exo memberdeul jadi cocok gitu xD Thanks For Review!^^**

**narsih.h: kita liat sajo nanti, apakah lulu moveon ke abang sehun xD Thanks For Review!^^**

**indrisaputri: gapapa kok..:3 mungkin mereka sudah bosan menghitung duit jadinya menghitung hujan /apasih. Thanks For Review!^^**

**dianahyorie1: mian^^ aku hanya manusia biasa/?:3 ini udah panjang kan hehehe… xD Thanks For Review!^^**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW YAAA, BUAT SIDERS JUGA TERIMAKASIH:3 SEMOGA CEPET SADAR JADI NGE REVIEW JUGA DEH HEHE:3**

**MAAF KALO NAMA DIATAS ADA YANG SALAH^^**

**SO, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

**AND**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Kamsahamnida!^^ /bow**


	10. Chapter 10

_-Prev Chapter-_

_Air mata Baekhyun membanjir oleh perasaan pilu yang meremas hatinya. Dia masih teringat janji Yifan di waktu itu, janji yang diucapkannya dengan sendu dan kelabu. Janji yang ternyata terus melingkupinya sampai saat ini.__  
__  
__"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, sekarang, ataupun nanti setelah kita menikah. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tahu. Jantungku ini akan selalu berdetak, hanya untukmu."__  
__  
Tubuh Baekhyun rubuh, ambruk ke lantai, dia jatuh berlutut dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, berguncang-guncang karena tangisan yang keras dan tak tertahankan. Sedu sedan Baekhyun begitu keras sampai suaranya serak, menangisi janji yang ternyata selalu tertepati itu.__  
__  
__Jantung Yifan ternyata masih ada, masih selalu berdetak, hanya untuk Baekhyun..._

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**Menghitung Hujan**

**By: Santhy Agatha**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, and others.**

**WARN!**

**Gender Switch. Typo(s) everywhere**

**If you don't like**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out**

_...Itu untukku..itu bukan untukku..._

_Dia untukku...dia bukan untukku..._

_Kalimat-kalimatmu seindah hujan di pagi hari, sehalus ungkapan hati yang tak bertepi._

_Dan hatiku hanyalah setetes embun sisa hujan di malam hari, menggayutkan mimpi bisu, menunggu matahari mengeringkannya._

_Hanya...Ragaku sendiri bukan raga yang sama, dan cintaku sendiri bukan cinta yang mudah._

_Akankah aku bisa membuatmu bertahan._

_Atau haruskah aku memendam perih lagi,_

_Menatap punggungmu yang berlalu dan kemudian pergi?_

"Aku mengetahuinya tanpa sengaja. Beberapa waktu yang lalu." Sehun menatap Luhan lembut, setelah lama akhirnya Luhan bisa sedikit tenang dan mendengarkan Sehun, "Waktu itu abeoji dan eomoni sedang berbicara dengan halmeoni di dalam, mereka membicarakan tentang adopsimu dan sebuah kabar dari panti asuhan tempatmu dulu di adopsi... mereka tampak cemas... " Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Tentu saja aku terkejut luar biasa, aku kemudian diam-diam pergi sehingga sampai sekarangpun, mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku tahu."

Luhan terdiam menatap Sehun, tiba-tiba merasa ingin tahu. Laki-laki ini, yang seumur hidupnya dianggap sebagai kakak kesayangannya, sepupunya yang paling dekat... menciumnya. Apakah yang ada di benak Sehun?

Sehun rupanya sadar bahwa Luhan sedang menebak-nebak perasaannya, dia tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah yang kental,

"Maafkan aku... sejak aku mengetahui kenyataan itu, aku... aku melihatmu dengan cara berbeda, perasaanku tidak sama lagi, terlebih aku melihat betapa setianya kau merawat Chanyeol... betapa kau akan menjadi istri yang sempurna...dan betapa irinya aku kepada Chanyeol." Mata Sehun bersinar redup, "Aku mencintaimu Luhan., mungkin aku terlambat menyadarinya, mungkin keadaan kita rumit karena bagaimanapun juga, secara hukum dan dalam pandangan masyarakat, kau adalah saudara sepupuku. Tetapi aku bahkan sudah berjanji dalam hati... waktu Chanyeol masih sakit keras itu, dan waktu aku yakin bahwa usia Chanyeol tidak akan lama lagi, aku berjanji dalam hatiku, ketika Chanyeol meninggal nanti, aku bersedia menjadi penopangmu, akan kuserahkan dirimu untuk membahagiakanmu."

Kali ini Sehun tidak menutup-nutupi perasaannya lagi, dia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang lembut, penuh cinta yang meluap-luap, membuat Luhan merona dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

_Ah. Apakah yang diharapkan Sehun darinya?_ Luhan masih merasa canggung, masih merasa bingung, Dia tidak mungkin menumbuhkan perasaan itu, ini terlalu mendadak apalagi seumur hidupnya dia tumbuh dengan menganggap Sehun sebagai saudaranya... meskipun apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Luhan tentu saja tidak mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu Lu, aku tidak akan memaksamu membalas cintaku." Sehun sekali lagi, seolah bisa membaca apa yang berkecamuk di benak Luhan, "Sudah cukup bagiku bisa mencintai dan menyayangimu..." Lelaki itu lalu menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa itulah yang mendorongku untuk menemui Baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya tanpa seizinmu. Ketika kau menceritakan semuanya aku merasa begitu marah kepada Chanyeol, dia menyia-nyiakanmu, dia sungguh tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya dirinya itu, maafkan aku Luhan atas sikap impulsifku."

Luhan menatap Sehun ingin tahu,

"Bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun ketika kau menjelaskan semuanya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Dia terkejut luar biasa tentu saja, kurasa dia bahkan tidak pernah menduganya sama sekali, dan dia juga tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya mendonorkan jantungnya. Kurasa aku sedikit merasa kasihan kepadanya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya, dia juga tidak tahu tentang dirimu."

Tatapan mata Luhan menerawang, rasanya sakit ketika mengingat betapa Chanyeol marah kepadanya tadi. Baekhyun pergi... entah kemana. Luhan menghela napas panjang. Mungkin ini yang seharusnya terjadi, mungkin ini sudah diatur Yang di Atas sebelumnya, bahwa Baekhyun harus mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa lama menyimpan seluruh kebenaran itu dari Baekhyun.

Pikiran Luhan tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh sesuatu,

"Sehun... kau bilang pada waktu kau tahu bahwa aku anak angkat, kau mendengar mereka membicarakan tentang panti asuhanku."

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu mereka membicarakan apa, yang aku tahu mereka menyebut-nyebut nama panti asuhanmu dan nama ibu pengurusnya, kalau tidak salah Choi Sooyoung, dan mendiskusikan sesuatu, aku rasa mereka sedang berdebat apakah mereka akan memberitahumu atau tidak."

"Memberitahuku tentang apa?" Luhan tampak sangat tertarik, tetapi Sehun menatapnya dengan menyesal,

"Aku tidak tahu Luhan, aku terlambat mencuri dengar, mungkin mereka ingin memberitahumu bahwa kau bukan anak kandung mereka?"

Kata-kata Sehun itu, walaupun diucapkan tanpa maksud melukai hatinya, tetap saja membuat hati Luhan serasa diremas-remas. Sehun menatap Luhan dan wajahnya tampak sedih,

"Maafkan aku Luhan, aku harap hal ini tidak membuatmu sedih, seperti yang aku bilang anak angkat atau bukan, kau tetap anak kesayangan orangtuamu, mereka mengasihimu seperti anak mereka sendiri. Dan dengan menjadi anak angkat, bukan berarti derajatmu turun, Luhan."

Luhan menghela napas panjang,

"Tetapi bahkan aku tidak tahu asal usulku sendiri."

"Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan menoleh ke masa lalu, bukankah yang terpenting adalah masa sekarang? Luhan yang sekarang adalah hasil didikan kasih sayang orangtuamu, tidak peduli darimana asal-usulmu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tetap saja itu menjadikan sebuah lubang besar di hatiku." Mata Luhan tampak pedih, membuat Sehun ingin memeluknya dan mengambil semua kepedihan itu, "Sehun-ah, apa nama panti asuhan tempat aku diadopsi?"

Sehun tampak ragu, "Kuarasa itu bukan keputusan bagus Lu, mengorek-ngorek masa lalu hanya akan menambah luka batinmu."

Luhan sekali lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun penuh tekad,

"Aku harus mengetahui asal-usulku Sehun, kalau tidak aku akan hidup dengan bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang tua kandungku membuangku, kenapa aku berakhir di panti asuhan, anak siapakah aku?" Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mata mengancam, "Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri."

Sehun menatap Luhan dan tahu betapa keras kepalanya perempuan ini, dia mendesah dan menghela napas panjang,

"Oke. Baiklah, asal kuberitahu, asalkan kau izinkan aku mendampingimu ke sana."

**-CB-**

"Apartemen Yifan?"

Chanyeol menatap eomma Baekhyun dengan ragu. Itu adalah informasi yang tidak pernah diberitahukan kepadanya oleh Baekhyun.

Eomma Baekhyun melempar pandang ke arah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Itu adalah warisan Yifan untuk Baekhyun... hanya saja sejak kecelakaan itu, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjunginya, aku rasa dia terlalu sedih untuk ke sana, seluruh tempat itu menyimpan kenangannya dengan Yifan." Lanjut eomma Baekhyun kemudian,

Chanyeol tertegun. Tempat kenangan Baekhyun dengan Yifan, dia lalu bertanya-tanya ke dalam benaknya sendiri. Bagaimana dengan dia? Mampukah dia datang ke sana? Kemudian melihat tempat kenangan Baekhyun dengan Yifan? Tempat pribadi Baekhyun dengan Yifan yang bahkan tidak dibagi Baekhyun bersamanya?

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasakan cemburu yang mengusik hatinya, perasaan cemburu yang membuatnya merasa seperti orang ketiga, disingkirkan di luar lingkaran, sendirian.

"Saya akan ke sana." Chanyeol beranjak berdiri, merasakan jantungnya berdenyut kencang, "Semoga Baekhyun ada di sana."

"Kabari kami ya." Eomma Baekhyun ikut beranjak, mengantarkan Chanyeol sampai ke depan.

Setelah mobil Chanyeol pergi, eomma Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, lalu keduanya menghela napas panjang.

**-CB-**

"Di sini tempatnya." Sehun menatap layar GPS di mobilnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Luhan di sampingnya.

Luhan menatap ke arah panti asuhan itu, lokasi panti asuhan ini cukup sejuk, di kawasan dekat pegunungan yang terkenal dengan udaranya yang bersih dan dingin. Bangunannya meskipun bangunan tua, tetapi terawat dan rapi. Halamannya sangat luas, dinaungi oleh rindangnya pepohonan, ada beberapa ayunan di halaman itu.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Luhan membuka pintu mobil,

"Kajja." Gumamnya sambil turun dari mobil.

Sehun mengikuti dibelakangnya, lalu menjajari langkahnya ketika mereka menyeberangi halaman yang luas itu.

Mereka sampai di teras depan panti asuhan itu, suasana tampak lengang. Apakah ini karena sudah memasuki jam tidur? Ada lonceng kuno di sebelah pintu, mungkin difungsikan sebagai bel, Luhan menarik rantainya dan membunyikan lonceng itu.

Setelah tiga kali bunyi lonceng, baru ada gerakan dari dalam rumah. Sesosok wajah mengintip dari balik gorden, lalu tampak mengernyit karena tidak mengenali tamunya, tetapi pada akhirnya pintupun di buka.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian rapi, dengan rambut digulung ke belakang membuka pintu itu, usianya mungkin sudah lebih dari setengah abad dengan sebagian rambutnya yang memutih, walaupun begitu perempuan itu tampak sehat.

"Ada keperluan apa?" suaranya berwibawa sekaligus ramah.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup dan bingung harus berkata apa. Untunglah Sehun kemudian mengambil alih,

"Mohon maaf kami mengganggu kesibukan Ahjumma." Sehun bergumam dengan sopan, "Kami ke sini untuk membahas sesuatu yang penting, mungkin akan panjang, bolehkah kami masuk?"

Ibu itu menatap Sehun dan Luhan berkali-kali, benaknya memberikan firasat. Memang ada beberapa kali kejadian, selama berpuluh-puluh tahun dia menjadi ibu Panti Asuhan ini, bahwa ada beberapa anak yang sudah dewasa datang kembali ke panti asuhan ini untuk menelusuri akarnya. Kadangkala Ibu panti asuhan bersedia membantu dengan berbagai pertimbangan, kadangkala dia bahkan tidak punya data apapun sehingga terpaksa membuat kecewa.

Matanya menelusuri sosok Sehun dan Luhan. Sungguh pasangan yang cocok, batinnya.

_Apakah salah satu dari mereka sesuai dengan dugaannya? Datang kemari untuk menelusuri akarnya?_

**-CB-**

Baekhyun duduk di sofa itu, tepat di saat hatinya begitu perih, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Airmatanya langsung mengalir lagi, membasahi matanya yang sudah sedemikian sembabnya.

Dia duduk di sofa itu sendirian dan mulai menghitung hujan yang tetes demi tetesnya menampar jendela kaca yang besar itu. Dia menghitung hujan sendirian.

Jemarinya tanpa sadar mengelus tempat kosong di sebelahnya di sofa. Dulu Yifan sering duduk di sana, menghitung hujan bersamanya.

Hati Baekhyun terasa pedih dan perih. Ingin rasanya agar waktu berhenti dan dunia menelannya, sehingga dia bisa duduk di sini, tidak perlu menghadapi orang-orang, tidak pelu menghadapi segala permasalahan pelik yang menimpa dan menghancurkannya, dan kemudian selamanya berdiam di apartemen ini dengan kenangannya bersama Yifan.

_Yifan__... kalau memang lelaki itu ditakdirkan kembali kepadanya, kenapa harus dengan kisah yang seperti ini?_

Kenapa Yifan mendonorkan jantungnya tanpa memberitahu Baekhyun? Kenapa Baekhyun harus menghadapi kebenaran akan Chanyeol, bukan dari Chanyeol sendiri melainkan harus dari orang lain?

Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun bertanya-tanya akan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, menelaah hatinya sendiri dan kebingungan. Apakah cintanya selama ini kepada Chanyeol, hanya merupakan peralihan rasa cintanya kepada Yifan?

Apakah dia mencintai Chanyeol karena ada jantung Yifan di dalamnya? Kalau begitu, jikalau keadaan berbeda, jikalau Baekhyun dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol, tanpa ada jantung Yifan di dadanya, akankah Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol?

Dan pertanyaan lainpun menggelitik di benaknya. Jikalau bukan jantung Yifan yang didonorkan kepada Chanyeol, akankah Chanyeol mengejar dan mencintainya? Ataukah lelaki itu menjalani kehidupan yang seharusnya? Menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan tunangannya?

Semua itu begitu kompleks dan membuat kepala Baekhyun pening. Tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas panjang, tidak. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tidak mungkin dilanjutkan. Ini tidak adil bagi Chanyeol karena Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu dia mencintai Chanyeol ataukah mencintai Yifan yang ada di dalam diri Chanyeol, begitu pun dengan Chanyeol yang pasti juga tidak bisa menelaah, apakah Chanyeol pribadi yang mencintai Baekhyun, ataukah itu semua hanya karena jantung Yifan di dadanya?

Dan itu tidak adil pula bagi Lulu... Luhan...Mata Baekhyun menerawang, membayangkan betapa cantiknya mantan tunangan Chanyeol itu. Pasti amat sangat menyakitkan bagi Luhan waktu itu ketika mereka berpapasan dulu, ketika itu Chanyeol sedang menggandeng Baekhyun. Dari cerita Sehun, Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan betapa cintanya Luhan kepada Chanyeol...dan kemudian Chanyeol berubah ketika berganti jantung.

Semua ini memang tidak bisa dinalar oleh akar pikirannya. Tetapi setidaknya Baekhyun sudah memutuskan.

Dia harus menolak Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu menjauh, meskipun sekarang dadanya berdebar kencang, merasakan jantung Chanyeol memanggil-manggilnya.

**-CB-**

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di parkiran apartemen itu, lalu sekali lagi melirik alamat yang diberikan oleh eomma Baekhyun dan di catat di ponselnya, dia menatap tulisan yang menerangkan lantai dan nomor apartemen Yifan, lalu menghela napas panjang dan menaiki lift,

Ketika lift berhenti di lantai yang dimaksudkannya, Chanyeol melangkah memasuki lorong yang sepi. Gema kakinya bergemerisik di karpet tebal yang melapisi lorong itu.

Dan kemudian Chanyeol berhenti di depan pintu kamar itu, pintu apartemen Yifan, tempat Baekhyun dan Yifan dulu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Baekhyun ada di dalam sana, entah kenapa Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Dari jantungnya yang berdenyut kencang sampai terasa sakit, dari perasaannya yang tiba-tiba meluap-luap.

Chanyeol akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Baekhyun, dan kemudian siap untuk memohon kepada perempuan itu agar mau menerimanya.

Baekhyun adalah segalanya untuknya, perempuan yang didebarkan oleh jantungnya. Chanyeol harap Baekhyun mau mengerti.

**-CB-**

Mrs. Sooyoung sang ibu Panti asuhan mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun dan Luhan yang bergantian. Dia mencatat nama dan seluruh informasi yang diberikan oleh pasangan itu dalam benaknya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Saya ingat tentangmu Luhan... dan kalau memang bisa membantu, Saya senang bisa memberitahukan informasi untukmu. Memang kadangkala ada aturan yang mengikat saya yang melarang saya untuk sembarangan memberikan informasi terlebih kepada mantan anak di panti asuhan saya... tetapi kadangkala dengan pertimbangan tertentu, saya mau memberikan informasi untuk membantu sang anak menemukan jati dirinya dan tidak bertanya-tanya lagi tentang asal usulnya." Mrs. Sooyoung kemudian merenung, tampak mengingat sesuatu, "Dan sebenarnya, saya pernah menghubungi orangtuamu untuk memberitahu informasi penting menyangkut dirimu, saya pikir waktu itu kau berhak tahu... tetapi melihat kau sekarang, saya menyimpulkan bahwa orang tuamu memilih untuk tidak memberitahumu."

Luhan mengeryitkan keningnya,

"Informasi tentang apa, Ahjumma?"

"Mungkin saya akan menjelaskan tentang orangtuamu sebelumnya, Luhan." Mrs. Sooyoung tersenyum lembut, meminta Luhan untuk bersabar, "Saya harap itu bisa membantumu menerima semuanya nanti."

Luhan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya menunggu, meskipun hatinya penasaran setengah mati.

"Tidak seperti anak-anak lain kebanyakan di sini, sebenarnya kau cukup beruntung. Sebagian besar yang ada di sini merupakan anak buangan, tidak bisa melacak asal usulnya lagi, benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan asalnya. Tetapi aku bisa memastikan asal-usulmu." Mrs. Sooyoung melanjutkan, "Orangtuamu sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu, mereka memang tidak kaya tetapi mereka berusaha mencukupimu, itulah yang kutangkap dari petugas dinas sosial ketika mengantarkan bayimu kemari, sayangnya umur mereka tidak panjang dan mereka tidak punya sanak keluarga, sama-sama sebatang kara. Karena kejadian itu, para tetangga menemui dinas sosial dan diputuskan untuk menitipkanmu di sini. "

"Orang tua saya sudah meninggal?" Luhan merasakan dadanya ditonjok keras-keras. Meskipun sudah menduga hal ini sebagai kenyataan yang paling buruk, tetap saja informasi ini menghentak batinnya.

"Ya Luhan, maafkan saya harus menceritakan kenyataan ini kepadamu. Tetapi setidaknya kau bisa mengetahui asal-usulmu, kau bukan anak buangan yang tidak jelas siapa asal usulnya. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal, saat itu usiamu tiga bulan, dan kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu."

Mrs. Sooyoung lalu berdiri, dan melangkah ke laci besi besar yang ada di sudut ruangan,

"Sebentar, sepertinya arsip lamapun masih tersimpan dengan rapi di sini." Perempuan setengah baya itu tersenyum, "Saya selalu menjaga setiap arsip sebaik mungkin supaya ketika ada yang datang dan bertanya saya bisa membantu."

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang, Sehun yang mengetahui kesedihan yang menohok hati Luhan mengulurkan jemarinya dan meremas jemari Luhan dengan lembut, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun, lalu tersenyum.

Meskipun pahit, Luhan bersyukur ada Sehun yang mendampingi dan menopangnya di sini.

Memerlukan beberapa menit untuk mencari arsip lama itu, sampai kemudian Mrs. Sooyoung mengeluarkan sebuah map yang berwarna biru dan membawanya ke meja.

"Ini arsip tentangmu Luhan, di sana ada foto dan nama orang tua kandungmu."

Jemari Luhan bergetar ketika menerima map itu, dan kemudian dia membukanya. Matanya terpaku pada copy akte kelahiran lamanya, yang kertasnya sudah menguning dimakan usia.

Namanya Luhan, sama seperti namanya sekarang, hanya saja marganya diganti. Rupanya orangtuanya... orangtua angkatnya memutuskan untuk tidak mengganti namanya namun hanya mengganti marganya saja.

Kemudian matanya menatap foto itu, foto yang tak kalah tuanya... di sana ada ibu kandungnya yang sedang menggendongnya dalam senyuman, juga appanya yang merangkul eommanya...

Kemudian Luhan mengernyit, di dalam foto itu, appanya merangkul anak lain.

Luhan mengangkat matanya dan menatap ke arah Mrs. Sooyoung dengan berlumur pertanyaan.

Mrs. Sooyoung juga menatap foto itu, lalu menghela napas panjang,

"Ya Luhan, kabar yang waktu itu membuatku menghubungi orangtuamu, kabar itu menyangkut kakakmu. Kau mempunyai seorang kakak, anak di dalam foto itu adalah kakakmu."

Wajah Luhan langsung pucat pasi dan kebingungan. Sehun meremas tangannya lembut, dan jemari Luhan yang menatap foto itu makin bergetar.

_Dia… punya seorang kakak?_

**-CB-**

"Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol memanggil dengan lembut, berusaha mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan. Dia sudah memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Suasana tetap hening, membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apakah jangan-jangan Baekhyun tidak ada di sini? Kalau Baekhyun tidak ada di sini, kemana lagikah Chanyeol harus mencari Baekhyun?

Lalu gerakan itu terdengar, suara langkah kaki yang lemah mendekati pintu. Harapan Chanyeol langsung melambung tinggi.

"Baekhyun, itukah kau chagi?"

Hening yang lama, kemudian suara Baekhyun yang lemah menyahut dari dalam,

"Aku belum ingin berbicara denganmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, tahu pasti bahwa Baekhyun akan sangat marah kepadanya,

"Baekhyun... bagaimanapun juga kita harus berbicara." Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya di depan pintu, "Izinkan aku masuk dan kita akan berbicara."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menyahut tegas, dan tiba-tiba saja hati Chanyeol terasa sakit. Apakah Baekhyun tidak memperbolehkannya masuk karena marah akan kebohongannya, ataukah karena Baekhyun tidak ingin kehadirannnya menodai kenangannya bersama Yifan?

"Kita harus bicara Baekhyun, semarah apapun kau kepadaku, kau harus menghadapinya. Aku memang bersalah karena tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu sebelumnya. Buka pintunya untukku Baekhyun, aku mohon."

Lama sekali tidak ada jawaban hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyerah dan berbalik pergi, menerima kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun mungkin belum siap untuk bicara kepadanya.

Setidaknya dia cukup lega mengetahui Baekhyun berada di mana, dan bahwa kondisi Baekhyun baik-baik saja...

Detik yang sama, ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi, terdengar suara handel pintu dibuka. Chanyeol menunggu dengan penuh harap, dan pintu itupun akhirnya terbuka.

Baekhyun berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan mata sembab. Perempuan itu pasti sudah menangis begitu kuatnya. Tiba-tiba saja hati Chanyeol terasa mencelos, perih. Dialah yang telah menyebabkan Baekhyun menangis sampai seperti ini.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tiba-tiba saja jantung Chanyeol berdebar, mengantisipasi jawaban Baekhyun.

Sebagai jawaban, Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dan memberikan kesempatan kepada Chanyeol untuk masuk,

Chanyeol melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, matanya mengitari seluruh ruangan. Udaranya masih terasa pengap, mungkin karena sudah sejak lama ruangan ini tidak dibuka. Tetapi Baekhyun sepertinya sudah membuka tirai dan jendela sehingga sirkulasi udara segar sudah masuk, dan karena di luar sedang hujan, suasananya terasa sangat khas, suasana sendu yang kelabu.

Mata Chanyeol melirik ke arah sofa besar yang sepertinya sengaja diarahkan supaya menghadap ke jendela. Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol tahu, dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun dan Yifan sering menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di sana, menghitung hujan bersama-sama.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian memimpin langkah Chanyeol menuju ke sofa lain, sofa yang berhadapan di bagian depan ruangan khusus untuk tamu. Chanyeol kemudian duduk dan Baekhyun mengambil tempat di seberangnya, membuat hati Chanyeol sakit karena Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti orang asing.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf Baekhyun, maafkan aku karena menyimpan semua kebenaran ini darimu, maafkan aku karena membohongimu dan memilih untuk tidak mengungkapkannya sejak awal mula..."

"Kau membohongiku." Baekhyun menyela, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata penuh tuduhan dan Chanyeol sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menyangkalnya, matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih,

"Memang, aku berbohong kepadamu, tetapi Baekhyun, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan? Mana mungkin aku mendatangimu dan kemudian mengatakan, 'Hai aku Park Chanyeol, kau tahu tidak, aku menerima transplatasi jantung, dan coba tebak, jantung yang kuterima adalah jantung kekasihmu yang sudah meninggal.' Tidak mungkin aku berkata begitu bukan?" Chanyeol mengernyit, ekspresi wajahnya tampak kesakitan.

Baekhyun tertegun, berusaha menelaah seluruh kata-kata Chanyeol dan kemudian, mau tak mau dia menyadari kebenaran kalimat Chanyeol. Tetapi bukankah setelah pertemuan mereka, dan kedekatan mereka kemudian, ada banyak sekali kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran itu? bahkan Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke makam Yifan bukan? Itu sebenarnya adalah momen yang tepat bagi Chanyeol untuk bercerita.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku tidak mengungkapkannya lebih cepat, bahkan di saat kita begitu dekat dan bersama-sama." Chanyeol meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi, "Aku bingung."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dan kemudian mau tak mau matanya melirik ke arah dada kiri Chanyeol... menyadari bahwa di dalam situ ada jantung Yifan yang sedang berdetak di sana..

Oh Tuhan, kenapa kisah cintanya bisa sepelik ini?

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum pahit, jemarinya meraba dada kirinya, menghela napas panjang,

"Aku benar-benar kebingungan. Aku takut kalau aku mengungkapkan semuanya, kau akan bereaksi seperti ini, menjauh dariku dan pergi. Pada akhirnya aku memilih bersikap pengecut dengan tidak memberitahumu, mengulur-ngulur waktu dan berusaha menikmati kebersamaan kita, aku salah, maafkan aku."

"Pengetahuan ini mengubah segalanya." Ekspresi Baekhyun tampak tegas, "Membuatku menyadari bahwa mungkin saja yang kucintai bukan dirimu, tapi Yifan. Aku mencintaimu karena melihat Yifan di dalam dirimu."

Wajah Chanyeol tampak pucat pasi ketika mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Tentu saja. Kemungkinan itu selalu terlintas di benaknya, membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya, menebak-nebak apakah Baekhyun mencintainya, ataukah Baekhyun mencintainya hanya karena jantung ini ada di dalam tubuhnya? Tetapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah pada perasaannya,

"Aku tidak peduli. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu pasti, aku tidak peduli Baekhyun. Jantungku ini meneriakkan namamu, tetapi bukan hanya itu, jiwaku ini, pikiranku ini, semuanya hanya berisi tentangmu, mungkin dulu aku tertarik kepadamu karena jantung ini, tetapi kau harus tahu, bahwa kemudian, ketika aku mengenalmu, semakin dalam dan semakin dekat, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, bukan hanya jantungku tetapi seluruh diriku, jiwa dan ragaku. Dan kalau kemudian kau hanya mencintai jantung ini, bagiku itu cukup. Cintaku kepadamu terlalu besar, cukup untuk menanggungkannya."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, berusaha membaca ekspresi Baekhyun, tetapi perempuan itu hanya memasang ekspresi kosong. Dia kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu, aku sering berpikir, kalau kisah tentangku ini ditulis dalam bentuk buku, aku yakin bahwa aku akan dipandang sebagai tokoh antagonis, sebagai sosok yang dihujat semua orang... karena sikapku yang egois, meninggalkan tunanganku begitu saja, tunangan yang begitu setia dan tidak salah apa-apa." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "... aku tahu bahwa apa yang kulakukan memang tampaknya tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh nalar bagi kebanyakan orang... terlalu pelik, yang terlihat hanyalah keegoisanku, melukai hati orang lain hanya untuk mendapatkan yang kuinginkan." Lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tampak pasrah, "Tetapi beginilah aku, inilah aku apa adanya, Chanyeol yang jahat dan egois, Chanyeol yang tak punya hati, meninggalkan tunangannya, menyakitinya sedemikian rupa tanpa alasan logis, hanya untuk mengejar perempuan yang didebarkan oleh jantungnya. Beginilah diriku Baekhyun... entah kau menerimanya atau tidak. Aku Park Chanyeol dan ada jantung Yifan di dalam tubuhku dan yang paling penting, aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ungkapan perasaan Chanyeol itu, dia merasakan dadanya sesak, air matanya yang memaksa mengalir, membuat matanya terasa panas. Tetapi kemudian Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tetap saja semua ini tidak adil untukmu Chanyeol. Semula aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa beranjak dari Yifan dan kemudian membuka hati untukmu, tetapi ternyata aku salah. Aku kembali lagi kepada Yifan, aku ternyata tidak pernah beranjak darinya, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu merelakan diri sebagai pengganti Yifan." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, sebutir bening mengalir dari sudut matanya, ke pipinya, "Pergilah Chanyeol jalani kehidupanmu sendiri, kau memang membawa jantung Yifan tetapi kau bukan Yifan, kau adalah Chanyeol. Kau harus bisa memisahkan kenangan lama dan kenangan baru. Aku yakin Chanyeol memiliki cinta sejati yang ada di hatinya, dan aku yakin, jantung Yifan akan bisa mengikuti hati Chanyeol dan kemudian menjadi jantung Chanyeol."

Wajah Chanyeol makin pucat dan ekspresinya tampak kesakitan, seolah-olah Baekhyun telah menorehkan garam di lukanya yang menganga,

"Aku pikir kau mengerti... aku pikir kau yang paling mengerti..." senyum Chanyeol tampak miris, menahankan kepedihannya, "Ternyata kau sama saja seperti yang lain, kau tidak mengerti atau mungkin kau tidak mau mengerti." Chanyeol tertawa pahit, dan kemudian beranjak berdiri, "Kurasa aku sendiri sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, kurasa aku memang ditakdirkan hanya untuk menyakiti orang lain dan kemudian melukai diriku sendiri. Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau Baek, dunia tanpa aku di dalamnya, dan aku akan membawa jantung Yifan pergi bersamaku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan dadanya.

**-CB-**

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun berpindah, duduk di sofa kesayangan itu sambil menatap tetes-tetes hujan yang mulai reda.

_Ini yang terbaik,__gumamnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Suatu saat nanti Chanyeol pasti menyadari bahwa apa yang diputuskan oleh Baekhyun ini adalah demi kebaikannya._

Chanyeol berhak menemukan perempuan yang mencintai dirinya yang sebenarnya, bukan perempuan yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang dicintainya sekarang.

Meskipun entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit, perih dan sesak, seperti patah hati.

Baekhyun mendesah, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa...

Lalu tiba-tiba kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sebelum pergi terngiang di kepalanya, muncul begitu saja.

_Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau Baek, dunia tanpa aku di dalamnya, dan aku akan membawa jantung Yifan pergi bersamaku..._

Firasat buruk langsung menyergapnya begitu saja, membuatnya duduk tegak dengan mata membelalak, jantungnya langsung berdebar.

Dan kemudian, dengan langkah cepat, Baekhyun meraih jaketnya dan berlari tergesa keluar apartement, napasnya terengah dan air matanya mengalir.

_Chanyeol!_

Baekhyun memanggil, dengan seluruh kengerian yang menyelimuti benaknya.

**-CB-**

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan yang sepi dan berliku itu, matanya basah, basah karena sakit dan patah hati.

Jantungnya berdenyut kencang, menyakitkannya.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah dadanya dan kemudian tersenyum pahit,

_Kau tidak mau mati lagi bukan Yifan? Aku sebenarnya juga. Tetapi buat apa kita bertahan kalau kita sudah tidak diinginkan?_

Tidak. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, seberapapun putus asa menderanya, Chanyeol memang tidak ingin mati. Dia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana hidup tanpa harapan untuk bertahan, berdoa setiap malam supaya diberikan kesempatan menjalani hidup lebih lama, lebih panjang.

Dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membuang kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya, dia tidak mau menjadi orang yang tidak tahu bersyukur, dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya.

Meskipun terasa sakit, Chanyeol akan bertahan. Meskipun jantung yang menjadi penyelamatnya ini membawanya kepada kisah cinta yang pelik, Chanyeol akan berjuang. Mungkin saat ini dia kalah, tetapi bukan berarti dia menyerah.

Ketika benaknya berkelana, tiba-tiba saja dibalik tirai hujan, muncul sesosok mahluk kecil berkaki empat, mungkin kucing, yang tiba-tiba saja melompat ke jalan.

Chanyeol kaget, dia membanting stir ke samping, malangnya karena jalanan licin, bannya selip dan Chanyeol kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya.

Suara berdecit yang keras terdengar, dan suara tubrukan yang menggetarkan telinga menyusul kemudian.

**TBC**

**HAI CHINGUDEUL^^ AKU SUDAH UPDATE LAGI YAY! GIMANA CHAPTER INI? LUHAN PUNYA KAKAK JENG JENG JENG! MENURUT KALIAN SIAPA HAYO KAKAKNYA/? DISINI MARGA LUHAN YANG SEKARANG ITU XI.. NAH MARGA ASLINYA ITU ADALAH /SENSOR/ BAHAHA AKU RAHASIAIN DULU BIAR PENASARAN AH xD TERUS KENAPA AKU MILIH SOOYOUNG BUAT JADI IBU PANTI NYA? AKU JUGA GATAU KENAPA TIBA TIBA KEINGETNYA SOOYOUNG/? BTW NANTI KALO ADA TYPO TYPO GITU MAAFIN YAA^^**

**TERNYATA DILUAR DARI PERKIRAAN, CHAPTER DEPAN CERITA INI TAMAT YAY!:3 MUNGKIN SETELAH INI TAMAT AKU MAU NGE REMAKE CERITA SATU LAGI MEHEHE BOLEH KAN?:3 TETEP DENGAN CHANBAEK PASTINYA!**

**Balesan Review:**

**chanlove: Sejauh yang kita liat sih/? Baekhyun marah sama Chanyeol.. kita lihat saja di chapter depan ya:3 Thanks for Review^^**

**ByunViBaek: Baekhyun kuat kok!:33 Thanks for Review^^**

**niasw3ty: hore legaa! Tinggal dua chapter di versi aslinya.. tapi aku gabung aja jadi besok chapter final/? Thanks for Review^^**

**indrisaputri: sehun mungkin masih kecil, jadi gabisa jaga rahasia/? Ya kita liat nanti saja ya/?:3 Thanks for Review^^**

**JonginDO: yoii xD okee! Thanks for Review^^**

**arvita.k: rahasia siapa hayooo/? Ya bisa kita liat sendiri gimana baekhyun/? Hunhan belom tentu jadi couple tauu:pp wkwk Thanks for Review^^**

**Rina972: iyanih/? Hidupnya penuh rahasia /g. Thanks for Review^^**

**Baby Kim: iya ngenes kaya aku u,u /gakdeng. Thanks for Review^^**

**Re-Panda68: baby don't cry/? Tapi luhannya belom tenttu cinta juga sm sehun Bahaha xD Thanks for Review^^**

**Amandawidya88: w juga terhuraaa/?:3 Thanks for Review^^**

**narsih.h: baeki terlanjut kecewa sama dobi/?:( Thanks for Review^^**

**latifah.a: thankyou! Tetep pantengin yaa~~ Thanks for Review^^**

**dianahyorie1: mehehe:3 sebenernya di versi asli ada 16 chapter+epilog.. Cuma aku gabung jadinya disini Cuma 11 chapter**** Thanks for Review^^**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS CHINGU-YA^_^ SIDERS TOBATLAH ENGKAU/?:3 **

**OKE, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Kamsahamnida! /bow**


	11. Chapter 11

_-Prev Chapter-_

_Chanyeol melirik ke arah dadanya dan kemudian tersenyum pahit,_

_Kau tidak mau mati lagi bukan Yifan? Aku sebenarnya juga. Tetapi buat apa kita bertahan kalau kita sudah tidak diinginkan?_

_Tidak. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, seberapapun putus asa menderanya, Chanyeol memang tidak ingin mati. Dia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana hidup tanpa harapan untuk bertahan, berdoa setiap malam supaya diberikan kesempatan menjalani hidup lebih lama, lebih panjang._

_Dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membuang kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya, dia tidak mau menjadi orang yang tidak tahu bersyukur, dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya._

_Meskipun terasa sakit, Chanyeol akan bertahan. Meskipun jantung yang menjadi penyelamatnya ini membawanya kepada kisah cinta yang pelik, Chanyeol akan berjuang. Mungkin saat ini dia kalah, tetapi bukan berarti dia menyerah._

_Ketika benaknya berkelana, tiba-tiba saja dibalik tirai hujan, muncul sesosok mahluk kecil berkaki empat, mungkin kucing, yang tiba-tiba saja melompat ke jalan._

_Chanyeol kaget, dia membanting stir ke samping, malangnya karena jalanan licin, bannya selip dan Chanyeol kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya._

_Suara berdecit yang keras terdengar, dan suara tubrukan yang menggetarkan telinga menyusul kemudian._

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**Menghitung Hujan**

**By: Santhy Agatha**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, and others.**

**WARN!**

**Gender Switch. Typo(s) everywhere**

**If you don't like**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out**

_Kau dan aku lebih murni dari petikan sastra romantis,_

_meski kisah kita tak seindah cinta dalam sejarah._

_Kita dan dua cangkir kopi,_

_lalu menghitung hujan sambil mendengarkan debaran sendiri_

_Dua cangkir kopi berteman hujan_

_Dua cangkir kopi lebih indah dari simfoni_

_Jadi tetaplah ada._

_Kau dan aku, dan dua cangkir kopi._

_Menghitung hujan dengan percaya, bahwa suatu hari kan menemukan bahagia_

_Kau aku dan mimpi untuk memeluk sang belahan jiwa._

_Yang dengannya jantung ini berdebar lebih kencang_

_Kau dan aku. Kita selalu bersama._

_Bangun sayang, lepaskan mimpimu_

_Ada aku di sini, di dunia nyata_

_Menunggu untuk mencintaimu._

"Ini adalah kakak lelakimu." Mrs. Sooyoung menunjuk ke anak lelaki kurus di foto itu, yang dirangkul oleh appanya, kemudian menatap Luhan dengan sedih, "Seandainya saya punya kesempatan untuk memberitahu tentangnya sejak awal Luhan, tetapi kau telah hidup dalam kehidupan baru yang bahagia, dan orangtuamu memutuskan untuk menjagamu dengan tidak memberitahukan informasi apapun, hal itu menahan saya untuk mengganggu kehidupanmu dengan informasi ini."

Mrs. Sooyoung menghela napas panjang lalu melanjutkan, "Kakak lelakimu berumur tiga tahun ketika kecelakaan yang menawarkan kedua orang tuamu terjadi, kalian berdua diserahkan di panti asuhan ini bersama-sama. Sayangnya, kakakmu terlalu besar usianya dan anak yang sudah terlalu besar biasanya jarang sekali diminati untuk diadopsi. Pada akhirnya kakakmu harus berpisah denganmu karena orangtua angkatmu memilihmu untuk diadopsi." Mrs. Sooyoung menatap Luhan lembut, "Meskipun terpisah, saya tahu kakakmu selalu mencintaimu. Dia tumbuh dan besar di sini, kami menyekolahkannya karena dia sangat pandai, di pagi hari dia bersekolah dan setelahnya dia membantu di panti asuhan ini, bekerja apapun yang bisa dilakukan untuk membantu kami. Dan ketika usianya 17 tahun, dia memutuskan bahwa dia sudah dewasa sehingga meninggalkan panti asuhan ini dan menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Dia sukses dalam kehidupannya, dan walaupun begitu kakakmu tidak pernah lupa mengunjungi kami, katanya dia menganggap panti asuhan ini adalah rumahnya, Saya ingat dia selalu datang di hari raya, membawakan makanan dan baju baru yang begitu banyak untuk anak-anak panti di sini." Mata Mrs. Sooyoung menerawang.

Luhan menatap perempuan setengah baya di depannya itu dengan penuh harap, informasi ini benar-benar mengejutkannya sekaligus membuatnya bertekad. Dia memiliki seorang kakak kandung, lelaki yang sukses kalau menurut kisah Mrs Sooyoung ini. Jadi dimana dia bisa menemukan kakak lelakinya itu?

"Dimana saya bisa menemukan kakakku, Ahjumma?" Luhan menyuarakan pertanyaan di benaknya, menatap Mrs. Sooyoung sepenuh rasa penasarannya.

Tetapi seketika itu juga ada mendung menggumpal di wajah Mrs. Sooyoung, mata perempuan itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Karena itulah tanpa mempedulikan semua aturan, waktu itu saya menghubungi orangtuamu Luhan. Karena menurut saya kau harus tahu." Mrs. Sooyoung menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, "Wu Yifan, kakak lelakimu sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Seketika itu juga Luhan dan Sehun berpandangan, mata mereka menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama,

_Wu Yifan?_

**-CB-**

Baekhyun turun dari taxi di depan rumahnya dan langsung menghambur masuk, dia hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Eommanya yang menyambutnya di depan, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang masih menunggu di sana,

"Chanyeol di sini?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara serak, ketakutan. Apakah ketakutannya benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan? Apakah kata-kata Chanyeol sebelum pergi tadi menunjukkan bahwa dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang nekat seperti bunuh diri?

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar. Tuhan. Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Dan itu murni... murni dia mencemaskan lelaki itu, bukan karena ada jantung Yifan di dalam tubuhnya!

Eomma Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun yang panik sambil mengangkat alisnya,

"Tidak Baekhyun, Chanyeol tadi pergi untuk menemuimu di apartemen Yifan, apakah kau tadi ada di sana? Apakah kau bertemu dengannya?"

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi,

"Ya aku bertemu dengannya di apartemen... kemudian aku..aku setengah mengusirnya." Mata Baekhyun tampak berkaca-kaca, "Lalu dia pergi dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku takut..."

"Baekhyun-ah.." Eomma Baekhyun memeluk pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Ayo kita masuk dulu Baekhyun. Tenang dulu..."

**-CB-**

"Yifan?" Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan menyuarakan pertanyaan itu bersamaan, tiba-tiba saja napas Luhan terasa cepat dan kepalanya pening.

Tidak mungkin bukan? Tidak mungkin Yifan yang itu bukan?

Nama Yifan terpatri jelas di benak Luhan, itu adalah lelaki yang menyumbangkan jantungnya untuk Chanyeol, memberikan kehidupan kepada kekasihnya, sekaligus merenggut cinta Chanyeol untuknya.

_Apakah mungkin Yifan yang itu? Bagaimana bisa suatu kebetulan berjalan seperti ini?_

"Ya Luhan, Wu Yifan adalah nama kakakmu, nama yang sama yang diberikan oleh orang tua kandungmu. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan lebih dari setahun yang lalu." Mrs. Sooyoung menatap Luhan dengan menyesal, "Seandainya aku bisa memberitahumu lebih awal, tetapi Yifan sendiri juga tidak menyarankan untuk menghubungimu.."

"Yifan mengetahui tentang siapa diriku?" Luhan bertanya bingung, kalau begitu kenapa kakaknya tidak pernah menghubunginya?

"Ya, Yifan tahu tentu saja, dia bahkan selalu mengawasimu dengan diam-diam. Katanya dia tidak mau menunjukkan jati dirinya dan menghancurkan apa yang sudah kau percayai... yah orangtuamu tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau anak angkat, Yifan takut kalau kau tahu bahwa kau anak angkat, kau akan sedih..." Mrs. Sooyoung tersenyum, rupanya kenangannya akan Yifan begitu indah, '"Karena itulah Yifan menahan diri, menatapmu dalam diam dan mengawasimu, dia bilang lebih baik dia menahan diri asal kau bahagia."

Sehun tampak tak sabar dengan pertanyaan yang menderanya,

"Yifan yang ini, apakah dia mendonorkan jantungnya setelah meninggal?"

Mrs. Sooyoung menatap Sehun tak kalah terkejutnya,

"Wah ternyata anda sudah tahu ya?"

Hening...

Hening yang lama dan tak terisi. Wajah Luhan pucat pasi.

**-CB-**

"Tunggu, kau kan bisa menelepon Chanyeol." Kyungsoo akhirnya memberi usul sambil membawakan air putih kepada Baekhyun yang panik.

Eomma Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, memeluk anaknya dan berusaha menguatkannya. Baekhyun pasti benar-benar shock, mengingat pengetahuan yang diperolehnya mengenai jantung siapa yang ada di dada Chanyeol. Apalagi setelah Baekhyun merasa bisa melangkah dan menyimpan Yifan dalam kenangan lalu belajar mencintai Chanyeol.

"Ah yaa..." Karena begitu paniknya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang menelepon Chanyeol dengan ponselnya. Setidaknya dia bisa mencegah Chanyeol kalau memang benar lelaki itu ingin bertindak nekat, dan setiaknya dia bisa tahu bahwa Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Betapa bodohnya dia karena tidak sadar dari tadi.

Baekhyun menelepon Chanyeol, dan menunggu dengan jantung berdebar sampai nada sambung terdengar, satu kali, dua kali... dan sampai lama tidak ada yang mengangkat di seberang sana, membuat Baekhyun merasa sesak di dada.

Lalu setelah tiga kali mencoba, telepon itu diangkat, tetapi bukan suara Chanyeol yang menjawab...

**-CB-**

"Jadi... Yifan kakak saya adalah Yifan yang juga mendonorkan jantungnya?" Luhan gemetaran tak terkendali, sudah mengetahui jawabannya meskipun dia sendiri tidak mampu menerima kebenaran itu.

"Ya. Dan ternyata kalian sudah tahu..., Yifan merahasiakan keputusannya itu. Pada suatu hari dia datang dan meminta tandatangan saya, sebagai keluarga yang akan mengurus seluruh izin karena dia menandatangani persetujuan untuk mendonorkan jantungnya ketika dia meninggal nanti. Waktu itu saya sempat bertanya kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu. Sangat jarang ada manusia yang berpkiran untuk mendonorkan organ tubuhnya dengan pemikiran kalau dia mati nanti itu akan berguna untuk orang lain, apalagi seperti Yifan yang masih muda, semua tentu mengira bahwa usianya masih panjang." Mrs. Sooyoung mendesah, "Mungkin itu lebih seperti sebuah firasat..."

Darah Luhan seakan surut dari kepalanya hilang entah kemana, seluruh tubuhnya dingin, membuat Sehun cemas dan meremas jemari Luhan lembut.

"Lu, Gwenchana?" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi.

Mrs. Sooyoung juga melihat ekspresi Luhan dan cemas juga, mungkin perempuan di depannya itu terlalu shock mendapati kenyataan yang baru ditemukannya, dia lalu berdiri dan mengambilkan segelas air dari dispenser, Sehun menerimanya dan membantu Luhan minum.

Setelah meminum dua tegukan, Luhan menghela napas panjang, berusaha menormalkan paru-parunya yang tadi terasa sesak.

Jadi benarkah? Benarkah Yifan, kakak kandungnya yang mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Chanyeol?

"Kenapa Yifan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mendonorkan jantungnya, Ahjumma?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya.

Mrs. Sooyoung tersenyum lembut,

"Karena Luhan."

"Karena saya?" suara Luhan seperti tercekik.

"Karena Yifan selalu mengawasimu... dia melihat bagaimana kau berjuang setia kepada kekasih yang hidupnya hanya bersandar pada ada atau tidaknya donor jantung untuknya. Ya Luhan, Yifan mengetahui itu. Mungkin dia kemudian terinspirasi ketika mengetahui bahwa banyak sekali penderita penyakit jantung yang membutuhkan tranplatasi terkatung-katung, menunggu donor. Mungkin dia jadi berpikir untuk berpartisipasi ketika dia meninggal nanti. Aku yakin sekali Yifan tidak berkeinginan meninggal dengan begitu cepat, dia baru saja akan menapaki kebahagiaan rumah tangga, akan menikah dengan kekasihnya yang sangat cantik, Byun Baekhyun namanya, Yifan pernah menunjukkan fotonya kepada saya, dia bahkan belum sempat membawa Baekhyun kemari untuk dikenalkan kepada saya, sungguh gadis yang malang." Mata Mrs. Sooyoung menerawang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin suatu saat kau bisa menemuinya Luhan, bagaimanapun dia pernah menjadi calon kakak iparmu, pernah begitu dicintai oleh mendiang oppamu."

Luhan tertegun. Tidak percaya akan semua kebetulan ini. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus tertawa ataukah menangis. Yifan adalah kakak kandungnya, lelaki itu mendonorkan jantungnya karena terinspirasi oleh keadaannya. Pasti tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yifan bahwa jantungnya akan begitu cocok dengan Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Pasti tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa jantungnya akan membuat kekasih adiknya berpaling hati, meninggalkan Luhan dan mencintai Baekhyun.

Dunia memang begitu rumit, penuh dengan kebetulan yang tak terbaca hati, membuat Luhan kebingungan setengah mati.

Di dalam dada lelaki yang sangat dicintainya... di dalam dada Chanyeol... ada jantung Yifan kakak kandungnya.

**-CB-**

Mereka kemudian berpamitan. Dan karena Mrs. Sooyoung tampaknya benar-benar tidak tahu kepada siapa akhirnya jantung Yifan didonorkan, Sehun dan Luhanpun tidak memberitahukan bahwa jantung itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa Chanyeol, kekasih Luhan.

Mereka duduk di mobil, dalam keheningan, masih shock atas apa yang baru saja mereka lalui.

Tangan Sehun ada di kemudi, tetapi dia tidak menjalankan mobilnya. Lelaki itu menoleh ke Luhan yang merenung dengan ekspresi kosong, kemudian jemarinya terulur, menyentuh rambut Luhan dengan lembut,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang begitu tampan. Selama ini Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun tampan, di masa _High School_ dulu, Luhan bahkan pernah membantu Sehun membalas surat-surat cinta dari teman sekolahnya ketika dia berlibur ke Seoul. Sehun selalu mempunyai banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya sejak dulu. Dan Luhan yakin penggemar Sehun pasti banyak sampai sekarang, mengingat semakin bertambahnya usia, ketampanan Sehun semakin matang, membuatnya menjadi magnet bagi perempuan manapun. Luhan sendiri tidak pernah terkena pengaruh magnet itu karena dia selalu menganggap Sehun saudaranya.

Tetapi sekarang... setelah dia tahu bahwa dia dan Sehun tidak bersaudara, akankah dia..

Luhan menghela napas panjang, mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang memberatkan hatinya itu. Nanti. Semua akan dipikirkannya nanti, semuanya terasa terlalu berat kalau dipikirkan sekaligus, membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Akhirnya Luhan bergumam serak, menatap Sehun dengan lembut, "Antarkan aku ke makam Yifan ya."

Mrs. Sooyoung telah memberitahukan lokasi makam Yifan kepada Luhan. Dan Luhan ingin ke sana, setidak nya untuk meyakinkan hatinya, bahwa dia sebenarnya memiliki seorang kakak, yang selalu mencintai dan mengawasinya diam-diam.

Air mata Luhan menetes satu persatu membasahi pipinya. Seandainya Yifan memutuskan untuk menemuinya, akankah keadaannya menjadi berbeda? Seandainya Luhan punya kesempatan untuk menemui Yifan ketika kakaknya masih hidup, akankah kebahagiaan akan melingkupi mereka semua?

Kenapa dia ditakdirkan mengetahui punya seorang saudara kandung, ketika saudaranya itu telah meninggalkan dunia ini? Tanpa memberi kesempatan baginya untuk bertemu, untuk berkenalan atau bahkan untuk menyayangi?

Luhan menangis terisak-isak dan Sehun menatapnya dengan sedih, lelaki itu lalu merangkul Luhan supaya dekat ke dadanya dan menangis di sana.

Ah, merasakan rapuhnya Luhan di pelukannya membuat jantung Sehun terasa diremas. Betapa Sehun ingin menanggung semuanya untuk Luhan... betapa inginnya Sehun agar Luhan tidak menangis lagi...

**-CB-**

Mereka sampai di pemakaman sepi itu, pemakaman sepi yang indah dan tertata rapi. Sehun turun lebih dulu dari mobil, kemudian menggandeng lengan Luhan untuk turun bersamanya, mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, mengikuti arah yang diberitahukan oleh Sooyoung Ahjumma, dan menemukan makam Yifan.

Lalu makam itu ada di sana. Dengan nisan bertuliskan nama Wu Yifan, dan sebuah kutipan puisi perpisahan yang memilukan di sana.

'_Kau dan aku- Kita. Lebih murni dari petikan sastra romantis,__ meski kisah kita tak seindah cinta dalam sejarah, Tapi janji yang diiringi debaran jantung itu hanyalah milik kita. Dan meskipun debaran itu sudah tak ada, cinta ini akan selalu terjaga – __Mencintaimu selalu, Baekhyun'_

Ini petikan perasaan Baekhyun untuk Yifan. Tiba-tiba batin Luhan terenyuh, terasa begitu pedih. Yifan, kakak yang tidak pernah diketahuinya hingga saat ini memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintainya.

Dan juga sangat dicintainya... Luhan merenung, sangat dicintainya sampai membuat jantung Yifan tetap berdetak untuk Baekhyun, bahkan ketika jiwa Yifan mungkin sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Oppa..." Luhan bergumam pelan, tiba-tiba merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam karena tidak pernah bisa memanggil nama Yifan ketika kakaknya itu masih hidup.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang semakin lama semakin tampak rapuh, dia merangkul Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, memberinya kekuatan dan merasa sangat bahagia ketika Luhan tidak menolak pelukannya.

**-CB-**

"Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun masih memanggil nama Chanyeol meskipun dia tahu bahwa yang menjawab teleponnya bukan Chanyeol.

"Yoboseyo? Nuguya?" jawab seorang lelaki dengan sura berat.

"Ini sendiri siapa? Saya bisa bicara dengan Park Chanyeol? Ini nomor Chanyeol bukan?"

"Park Chanyeol yang mengalami kecelakaan? Saya petugas rumah sakit, ponselnya masih saya pegang, saya sedang berusaha menghubungi orangtuanya..."

Telepon itupun jatuh dari tangan Baekhyun.

**-CB-**

Ponsel Luhan bergetar di sakunya, membuat Luhan tersadar dari isak tangisnya dan mengerutkan kening. Diambilnya ponsel itu dari sakunya dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat nama Eomma Chanyeol di layarnya.

"Yoboseyo, Eomma?" Luhan bergumam lemah, kenapa Eomma Chanyeol meneleponnya? Dulu Luhan dan Eomma Chanyeol sangat akrab, apalagi mengingat Eomma Chanyeol tidak punya anak perempuan, Luhan selalu menjadi anak perempuan kesayangan Eomma Chanyeol, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercakap-cakap, berbelanja bersama, bahkan ke salon bersama. Hubungan mereka memang agak renggang setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Yang pasti Luhan merasakan kecanggungan dari Eomma Chanyeol setelahnya, tentu saja... mengingat betapa kejamnya perlakukan Chanyeol kepada Luhan, pasti Eomma Chanyeol merasa bersalah kepada Luhan.

Sejak kejadian itu Luhan jarang berhubungan dengan Eomma Chanyeol lagi, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengirim kabar pun tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, dan sekarang Eomma Chanyeol menghubunginya, pasti ada hal penting tentang Chanyeol.

Tetapi kemudian yang terdengar di sana bukanlah seperti yang diharapkannya. Itu suara isakan, Eomma Chanyeol menangis!

"Eomma sedang dalam perjalanan ke Seoul, Luhan bersama Appa." Luhan memang memanggil Eomma dan Appa Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Eomma' dan 'Appa'. "Chanyeol..." suara Eomma Chanyeol tertelan isak tangis, tersedu-sedu. "Chanyeol kecelakaan Luhan, kami tadi menghubungi orang tuamu dan mereka ada di Seoul, semoga kau mau ke sana lebih dahulu Chagi..." Eomma Chanyeol menyebut nama rumah sakit swasta terkenal yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul.

Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang, dia menatap Sehun dengan panik, membuat Sehun yang tidak bisa mendengar percakapan itu mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung,

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, membuat Sehun mengejarnya dengan penasaran, lelaki itu akhirnya mengejar Luhan, mencekal lengan perempuan itu dan semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat air mata Luhan yang berderai,

"Lu? Ada apa?"

Luhan memalingkan mukanya,

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit segera, Chanyeol kecelakaan!"

**-CB-**

Baekhyun merasakan air matanya berderai, ketakutan. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Chanyeol, maka kesalahan terbesar ada di pundaknya. Dia menolak Chanyeol dengan kasar, tidak mau menerima apapun penjelasan lelaki itu, hanya mementingkan perasaannya sendiri, kebingungannya terhadap keberadaan jantung Yifan di dalam dada Chanyeol.

Memangnya kenapa kalau ada jantung Yifan di sana? Harusnya Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia sudah bertekat meletakkan Yifan ke dalam kenangannya, sebuah kenangan indah yang akan selalu terpatri ke dalam benaknya. Bukankah Baekhyun sudah bertekad untuk mencintai Chanyeol dan membuka hatinya kepada lelaki itu?

Bukankah dia dan Chanyeol sekarang masih hidup dan mereka berhak untuk saling mencintai?

Seharusnya Baekhyun memberi kesempatan untuk Chanyeol, bukannya mengusirnya seperti itu, dengan kasar dan tidak memberinya harapan lagi.

Baekhyun memegang pinggang Kyungsoo erat-erat ketika Kyungsoo meliukkan motornya mencoba menyelip di antara kemacetan kendaraan di lampu merah. Sahabatnya itu mengebut, mengantarnya ke rumah sakit dengan segera untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

Apakah Chanyeol sengaja? Mengingat kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya... apakah lelaki itu sengaja dalam kecelakaan ini?

Tidak! Baekhyun langsung membantah pikirannya itu. Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya. Baekhyun percaya Chanyeol tidak akan membuang kesempatan kedua untuk menjalani kehidupannya.

Dan sekarang Baekhyunlah yang memohonkan kesempatan kedua untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersumpah dia akan berusaha mengubah segalanya jika Tuhan memberinya kesempatan kedua.

Oh Tuhan... selamatkanlah Chanyeol.

**-CB-**

Untunglah mereka menggunakan sepeda motor, karena mereka bisa menembus kemacetan dengan cepat. Setelah menemui resepsionis mereka diinfokan bahwa Chanyeol masih ada di UGD. Baekhyun setengah berlari ke sana diikuti Kyungsoo.

Dia berjalan ke seluruh UGD, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan kemudian dia tertegun.

Lulu... Luhan ada di sana. Sedang berbicara dengan dokter.

**-CB-**

Langkah Baekhyun langsung terhenti, dia tertegun dan kemudian menatap Luhan dengan pilu. Ada lelaki itu, Sehun.. lelaki yang menemuinya di kampus dan mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Luhan. Lelaki itu sekarang berdiri di sebelah Luhan, lengannya merangkul perempuan itu seakan menopangnya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Tetapi pada detik yang sama, Luhan menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri tertegun di ujung koridor, perempuan itu tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun, ekspresinya berubah jadi pucat pasi, sementara Baekhyun sendiri berdiri di sana dengan bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat dan berkata apa.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang membeku dan menatap bingung, tetapi kemudian dia tidak peduli, dengan cepat digandengnya Baekhyun mendekat,

"Dokter, apakah yang ada di sana Park Chanyeol, teman saya?" Kyungsoo bergumam cepat, menyela percakapan Dokter itu yang sepertinya sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Luhan,

Dokter itu menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung, sementara itu Baekhyun berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah padam, sedikit kebingungan.

"Oh... teman Chanyeol." Dokter itu tersenyum, "Chanyeol tidak apa-apa agasshi, tetapi kaki kanannya patah sehingga untuk sementara setelah kami melakukan operasi, dia harus duduk di kursi roda, selain itu kami telah memeriksa seluruhnya, ada beberapa memar, tetapi tidak ada gegar otak." Dokter itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Luhan, "Kami akan menunggu kedatangan orang tua tunangan anda, untuk menjelaskan dengan lebih terperinci ."

"Ya, Eomma dan Appa akan segera datang." Luhan segera menjawab, berusaha tidak peduli akan keterkejutan di mata Baekhyun ketika dokter itu menyebut Luhan sebagai tunangan Chanyeol. Ya. Luhan memang memperkenalkan diri kepada dokter itu sebagai tunangan Chanyeol, meskipun dia tadi merasa Sehun sedikit menegang di sebelahnya ketika dia mengatakan itu.

Luhan lalu membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian dokter itu berpamitan pergi.

Sementara itu mereka berempat berdiri dengan canggung di ruangan itu, dalam keheningan. Dalam kamar yang berdinding kaca, nampak Chanyeol yang masih tak sadarkan diri berbaring diam dalam ketidaksadarannya. Kyungsoo sendiri menjadi canggung ketika mendengar dokter tadi menyebut perempuan di depannya itu sebagai tunangan Chanyeol. Seketika Kyungsoo sadar kalau perempuan itu adalah Luhan, tunangan yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol demi mengejar Baekhyun.

Lama sekali keheningan yang menyesakkan itu, Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama membeku, dalam suasana yang canggung, sampai akhirnya Sehun berdehem memecah suasana,

"Eh... kami rasa kami akan duduk di sebelah sana." Sehun setengah menghela Luhan ke arah kursi tunggu di ujung di dekat pintu kamar Chanyeol. Mereka memang belum diizinkan masuk dan mengunjungi Chanyeol karena lelaki itu masih dalam penanganan.

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti ke arah Luhan, yang menghindari kontak mata dengannya dan ke arah Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya dan kemudian mengajaknya duduk di kursi itu.

Sampai kemudian Kyungsoo menyenggol tangannya, mereka saling bertukar pandang penuh pengertian,

"Ayo kita duduk di sebelah situ." Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun duduk di kursi tunggu lain yang agak jauh dari tempat Sehun dan Luhan duduk.

Dalam hati Baekhyun sungguh bersyukur karena tadi dia bersama Kyungsoo, tak bisa dibayangkan betapa canggungnya dia tadi kalau datang ke sini sendirian, mungkin Baekhyun akan benar-benar bingung dan membeku saja.

Sebelum duduk, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang terbaring di ranjang itu, dengan mata terpejam lelap. Rasa syukur membanjiri tubuh Baekhyun, begitu lega rasanya melihat Chanyeol masih ada di sana, masih hidup... dan masih memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk menenbus kesalahannya.

Mereka kemudian duduk dalam diam, dan menunggu. Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan merenung, kehadiran Luhan menyadarkannya, bahwa selain masalah Yifan, masih ada hubungan Chanyeol dengan Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun merasa ragu untuk melangkah. Dari kisah Sehun, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah sangat menyakiti Luhan, bahwa Chanyeol telah bersikap tidak adil kepada perempuan itu. Bahwa Luhan seharusnya berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti yang diimpikannya... sebelum semua keadaan berubah.

Baekhyun mengernyit, tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia yang berada di posisi Luhan, dia pasti akan hancur lebur dan tak kuat lagi. Baekhyun masih beruntung, Yifan meninggalkannya karena takdir, setidaknya Yifan meninggalkannya dengan masih membawa cinta dan setianya, sementara itu Luhan ditinggalkan dengan alasan kejam bahwa Chanyeol tidak mencintainya lagi.

Benar-benar... Baekhyun sangat mengagumi ketegaran Luhan, perempuan itu masih kuat berdiri di sana, menunggui Chanyeol, menjaga dan mengejar cinta sejatinya. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa sekuat dan setegar Luhan, dan mungkin juga, cinta Baekhyun bahkan tidak akan bisa menyaingi besarnya cinta Luhan kepada Chanyeol.

Dan perempuan itu bahkan tidak menyerangnya, melemparkan tatapan mata penuh kebencian atau mencacimakinya... Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, meskipun dia tidak bersalah langsung dalam hal ini karena sebelumnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi tetap saja kehadiran Baekhyun yang menjadi ganjalan, yang menjadi pemisah antara Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Mungkin seharusnya Luhan memang mencacimaki Baekhyun... kalau saja Baekhyun tidak ada di dunia ini, kalau saja dalam keputus asaannya waktu itu Baekhyun memilih mengikuti Yifan, mungkin Luhan dan Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja...

Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut mata Baekhyun, tetapi kemudian dia menyusutnya dalam diam yang pilu.

**-CB-**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun berbisik pelan kepada Luhan, melirik sedikit ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang duduk agak jauh di seberang sana dalam diam.

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh arti lalu menghela napas panjang,

"Gwenchana Sehun-ah. Aku lebih memikirkan Chanyeol, karena dia belum sadar juga."

"Chanyeol pasti baik-baik saja, kau dengar kan kata dokter tadi?" Sehun tampak merenung, tetapi kemudian dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau mengatakan kepada dokter itu bahwa kau tunangan Chanyeol? Apakah kau... " Sehun menelan ludahnya, "Apakah dalam hatimu kau masih merasa menjadi tunangan Chanyeol? Masih berharap pertunangan kalian akan berlanjut?" Ada nada pahit di sana, di dalam suara Sehun, setelah menyatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan kepada Luhan, Sehun juga tidak menutup-nutupi kecemburuannya.

Luhan melemparkan tatapan tegas ke Sehun.

"Dengan mengaku tunangannya... dokter akan menganggapku keluarga, jadi dia akan memberikan informasi yang lebih mendetail."

Sehun menatap jawaban diplomatis Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya,

"Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku? Apakah jauh di dalam hatimu kau masih menganggap Chanyeol sebagai tunanganmu?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu itu sekarang Sehun, jangan sekarang." Sela Luhan cepat, membuat Sehun mengehela napas panjang.

Oke. Sekarang dia akan bersabar dengan Luhannya.

**-CB-**

Chanyeol bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat dalam dan jauh. Dia sampai di taman itu dan duduk di sana kebingungan.

Lalu seorang lelaki asing tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya, semula Chanyeol tidak menyadari siapa dia, tetapi ketika dia mengingat, wajah itu... dan foto sekilas yang pernah dilihatnya dari hasil penelusurannya...

Yifan...

Benarkah dia bertemu Yifan? Kalau begitu dia sudah mati?

Yifan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol dan kemudian bergumam tenang,

"Pulanglah Chanyeol. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol tersentak, dan kemudian merasakan dirinya tersedot ke dalam gumpalan putih yang merenggut kesadarannya...

**-CB-**

"Luhan-ah!"

Itu suara Eomma Chanyeol, perempuan setengah baya itu berjalan tergesa menghampiri Luhan, Luhan segera berdiri dan memeluknya,

"Bagaimana Chanyeol?" air mata Eomma Chanyeol berderai. "Kau sudah lama di sini chagi?". Tadi Luhan berusaha menghubungi Eomma Chanyeol setelah menerima kabar dari dokter, tetapi teleponnya tidak tersambung. Jadi pantas saja kalau Eomma Chanyeol benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Chanyeol tidak apa-apa Eomma, tidak ada gegar otak, memar-memar meamang ada di seluruh tubuhnya, dan kakinya patah."

"Astaga." Eomma Chanyeol terisak lagi, dan Appa Chanyeol menggenggam jemarinya dengan lembur memberi kekuatan, "Bisakah kita menengoknya?" Eomma Chanyeol melangkah ke jendela kaca besar tempat Chanyeol terbaring di atas ranjang di dalamnya, "Bisakah kita menengoknya?"

"Tadi masih belum boleh Eomma;" gumam Luhan pelan, "Kata dokter, Chanyeol masih dalam penanganan dan persiapan untuk operasi pemasangan pen untuk tulangnya yang patah setelah kondisinya stabil. Dan juga Chanyeol belum sadar, mungkin lebih baik kita menemui dokter sekarang, dokter bilang ingin bicara dengan Eomma dan Appa untuk membahas kondisi Chanyeol."

"Oke kalau begitu kita ke sana." Eomma Chanyeol merangkul Luhan, dan kemudian berjalan ke lorong dan melewati Baekhyun yang duduk di sana.

Tidak sekalipun Eomma Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, hanya Luhan yang sedikit melemparkan pandangan tak tertebak ke arah Baekhyun. Ketika Eomma dan Appa Chanyeol beserta Luhan dan Sehun melangkah pergi, Baekhyun menatap mereka semua sampai di ujung lorong dan benar-benar merasa seperti orang luar yang tak berhak berada di sana.

_Ah Ya Tuhan, apakah memang ini bukan tempatnya?_

**-CB-**

Chanyeol membuka matanya seketika itu juga dan megerang. Rasa sakit menderanya dan dia merasa pening. Chanyeol memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dan menyadari dia berada di rumah sakit.

Ingatannya membayang mundur dan dia ingat, dia menyetir dengan kalut pulang dari apartemen Yifan setelah Baekhyun menolaknya, dan kemudian kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Kakinya terasa sakit, dan berat, dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bahwa sebelah kakinya digantung dengan gips besar di sana.

Yah, dia telah berbuat bodoh, kurang hati-hati menyetir dan melukai kakinya sendiri. Chanyeol membatin, dan kemudian tiba-tiba teringat akan mimpinya. Mimpi dengan Yifan di dalamnya.

Benaknya berusaha mencari jawaban, apakah itu benar-benar Yifan yang sesungguhnya yang muncul di mimpinya? Ataukah itu hanya manifestasi dari seluruh pikirannya yang berkecamuk? Mungkin di alam bawah sadarnya, Chanyeol mengharapkan restu dari Yifan. Restu dari Yifan untuk mencintai Baekhyun...

Baekhyun... tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa pusing di kepalanya, kalau Baekhyun tahu dia mengalami kecelakaan, perempuan itu pasti mengira dia sedang berusaha berbuat bodoh dengan mencoba bunuh diri atau apa. Semoga Chanyeol bisa segera menemui Baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya...

Pintu terbuka dan seorang suster masuk, menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah sadarkan diri,

"Anda sudah bangun rupanya." Suster yang ramah itu tersenyum, "Anda harus benar-benar bersyukur karena selain kaki anda, tidak ada luka serius lain yang menimpa anda. Orang tua anda sudah datang dan sedang berkonsultasi dengan dokter, juga tunangan anda yang cantik. Saya akan memanggilkan mereka untuk menemui anda."

Suster itu lalu pergi, tidak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk bertanya tentang satu pertanyaan yang menggayuti batinnya.

Suster itu tadi bilang tunangannya yang cantik menunggu di luar, dia hampir seratus persen yakin bahwa itu adalah Luhan... tetapi benaknya mempertanyakan wanita lain, Baekhyun... adakah Baekhyun di luar sana untuknya?

**-CB-**

"Kami sebenarnya ingin membawa Chanyeol kembali ke Beijing." Eomma Chanyeol bergumam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter. Eomma dan Appa Chanyeol duduk di meja di depan meja dokter, sementara Luhan dan Sehun duduk di kursi yang tersedia di belakang, menempel di tembok.

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Saya rasa pasien harus tetap di sini sampai kondisinya pulih benar. Anda bisa membawanya pulang setelahnya."

Eomma Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, dia amat sangat ingin membawa Chanyeol pulang. Berada di negara ini sepertinya telah sangat membuat Chanyeol jauh dari keluarganya, sejak kejadian dia memaksa Chanyeol agar menerima Luhan, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol menjadi renggang, putra satu-satunya itu menjauh, hampir tidak pernah menghubunginya kalau tidak benar-benar perlu.

Eomma Chanyeol tahu dia terlalu memaksakan hati Chanyeol. Matanya melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedang duduk, tampak sama-sama cemas dengannya dengan saudara sepupunya yang menemaninya. Ya ampun, tidakkah semua Eomma di dunia ingin mempunyai menantu seperti Luhan? Menantu yang begitu cantik dan berhati baik? Eomma Chanyeol jelas-jelas menginginkan Luhan menjadi menantunya. Dia telah amat sangat mengenal Luhan karena perempuan itu adalah anak dari sahabatnya. Eomma Chanyeol bahkan sudah menggendong Luhan sejak anak itu masih kecil.

Perjodohan Luhan dengan Chanyeol adalah impiannya, pada akhirnya dia akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai putri kesayangannya. Eomma Chanyeol yakin Luhan adalah perempuan yang paling baik untuk Chanyeol, karena Eomma Chanyeol sangat mengenal Luhan... jauh sekali dari perempuan tidak jelas itu, perempuan yang katanya didebarkan oleh jantung Chanyeol dan dikejarnya setengah mati... perempuan seperti apakah yang bernama Baekhyun itu? Akankah dia menjadi yang baik? Dan lagipula, apakah dia perempuan baik-baik?

Dari yang diceritakan Chanyeol, laki-laki bernama Yifan yang sekarang jantungnya ada di dada Chanyeol itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun, yang hampir membawanya ke jenjang pernikahan sebelum meninggal. Eomma Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya-tanya sejauh apa hubungan Yifan dengan Baekhyun itu, dia dipenuhi ketidakyakinan, karena sebelum bertemu Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah meletakkan hatinya kepada Yifan. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Luhan yang polos dan suci, yang sejak awal meletakkan hatinya hanya untuk Chanyeol.

Seorang suster mengetuk pintu dan kemudian membawa kabar yang sudah sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semuanya,

"Dokter pasiennya sudah sadarkan diri."

**-CB-**

Baekhyun masih duduk di sana, merenung. Sebenarnya dia ingin berdiri dan mengintip ke dalam kamar tempat Chanyeol berbaring, tetapi batinnya tak kuat. Perasaan sedihnya akan meledak kalau dia melihat lagi kondisi Chanyeol yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba rombongan itu datang lagi dari ujung lorong, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terdiam langsung menegang.

_Apa yang terjadi? _

"Kalian hanya boleh menemui pasien satu-satu. Dan jangan terlalu banyak, kalau bisa hanya dua orang saja ya, kondisi pasien masih lemah dan kami tidak ingin dia terlalu lelah."

Eomma Chanyeol mengangguk, Baekhyun melihat perempuan itu menyusut air matanya. Kelegaan memenuhi benak Baekhyun, itu berarti Chanyeol sudah sadarkan diri...

Eomma Chanyeol yang masuk pertama kali ke dalam sana, dan Baekhyun menatap mereka semua, dorongan batinnya membuatnya ingin ke sana, memaksa ikut melihat Chanyeol, tetapi dia tidak berani. Dia benar-benar seperti orang luar di sana, tidak bisa masuk ke dalam lingkaran keluarga itu.

Setelah agak lama, Eomma Chanyeol keluar, tatapan matanya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tidak secemas tadi, dia kemudian meremas bahu Luhan dengan lembut,

"Masuklah Luhan." Gumam Eomma Chanyeol lembut. Luhan tampak terkejut, menatap ke arah Appa Chanyeol,

"Tapi... Appa...?"

"Appa tidak apa-apa, kesempatan Appa akan datang nanti setelah kondisi Chanyeol lebih baik, lagipula Appa sudah cukup senang melihat Eommamu yang sekarang tampak tenang. Ayo masuklah Luhan-ah, kami tahu kau pasti sangat ingin melihat Chanyeol langsung."

Luhan sangat ingin tentu saja, meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol nanti. Dan juga, dia menerima tatapan mata tajam dan menusuk dari Sehun di punggungnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk." Luhan memeluk Eomma Chanyeol penuh rasa terimakasih, lalu membuka handel pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Sementara itu Baekhyun memandang, berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan iri di benaknya. Ah ya ampun... betapa inginnya Baekhyun menjadi seseorang yang berada di sana, bisa menengok Chanyeol secara langsung, tetapi dia tidak berhak... dia sungguh tidak berhak...

Kyungsoo memeluk pundaknya dan meremasnya, ketika Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca, Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan penuh semangat. Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum dan menghela napas panjang.

Yah.. dia tidak boleh bersedih karena ini. Bukankah yang terpenting adalah Chanyeol baik-baik saja dan sudah sadar di dalam sana?

**-CB-**

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika melihat Luhan masuk. Perempuan itu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjangnya,

"Hai, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum meskipun sakit, "Pusing." Gumamnya singkat. "Terimakasih telah menungguiku di sini, Luhan-ah."

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang tersenyum pahit,

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah orang yang kau inginkan untuk berada di sini. Tetapi aku ingin ada di sini Chanyeol. Aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku sangat mencemaskanmu?."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Terimakasih Luhan... aku.. sepertinya aku baik-baik saja."

"Kakimu patah dan di gips." Luhan melirik ke arah kaki Chanyeol yang dibalut gips besar.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah yang sama dan menghela napas, "Yah, memang, kurasa aku harus membawa gips itu kemana-mana nantinya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana." Luhan setengah tersenyum, "Dokter bilang kau harus memakai kursi roda sementara sampai kakimu sembuh."

Itu berarti Chanyeol akan menjadi manusia _invalid_ yang bergantung pada orang lain sampai dia bisa berjalan lagi. Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak senang dengan ide itu.

"Aku bisa saja merawatmu kalau kau mau." Luhan tersenyum, "Tapi sekali lagi aku tahu, bukan aku yang kau inginkan."

Mata Chanyeol menatap mata Luhan yang lembut itu dan kemudian tersenyum sedih.

"Aku sungguh beruntung dicintai perempuan sepertimu Luhan, sungguh-sungguh beruntung. Cintamu begitu tulus, bahkan setelah seluruh perlakuan kejamku kepadamu. Aku memang manusia jahat dan tak berperasaan, melupakan bahwa kaulah yang paling terluka di sini." Chanyeol mengernyit sedih, "Maafkan aku Lu, sungguh mungkin aku tidak pantas memohon maaf kepadamu. Aku benar-benar berdosa kepadamu. Tetapi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan kepadamu. Aku minta maaf."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin dari awal aku sudah memaafkanmu." Perempuan itu menghela napas panjang, "Hanya saja harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk melepasmu begitu saja." Suaranya bergetar, "Aku sudah menelaah jauh ke dalam hatiku Chanyeol, dan kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu, perasaanku kepadamu mungkin bukanlah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Sejak kecil kedua orang tua kita telah mengkondisikan kita sebagai pasangan. Aku tumbuh besar dengan mengetahui bahwa kau akan menjadi suamiku. Aku kemudian mematrikan itu dalam benakku dan menjadikannya tujuan hidupku. Seluruh pengabdianku padamu itu karena aku menganggap bahwa aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk meraih tujuan hidupku itu, menjadi istrimu." Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata kuat, "Segera setelah kau meninggalkanku, aku menyadari Chanyeol, bahwa ternyata aku tidak mencintaimu sedalam itu, kau lebih seperti sebuah tujuan yang harus kuraih, sebuah obsesi, bukan cinta. Jadi mungkin sekarang kau bisa tenang karena aku sudah melepaskanmu seutuhnya."

Chanyeol tercengang mendengar kata-kata Luhan yang tidak disangkanya itu, matanya melebar kebingungan.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu Luhan?" jadi selama ini Luhan tidak mencintainya?

"Ya Chanyeol, jadi kau bisa tenang, dan ngomong-ngomong, orang yang sangat kau nantikan, dia ada di depan menungguimu di sana, sama cemasnya seperti kami. Mungkin nanti kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Luhan bangkit, lalu mengecup dahi Chanyeol dengan lembut, "Cepatlah pulih seperti sediakala dan raihlah kebahagiaanmu, Chanyeol. Aku sendiri akan mencoba meraih kebahagiaan milikku."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan yang lembut, Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku, tak bisa berkata-kata.

Chanyeol tidak melihat betapa mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, terasa panas menahan tangis yang hendak merebak karena patah hati.

**-CB-**

Ketika Luhan keluar dari ruangan, Eomma Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihatnya,

"Eomma." Luhan langsung bergumam sebelum Eomma Chanyeol sempat berkata-kata, dia langsung mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun, membuat Eomma Chanyeol menoleh ke sana, menatap dua orang perempuan yang duduk di sudut yang hening dengan ekspresi cemas, "Yang di sana itu Baekhyun, kurasa dia ingin menengok Chanyeol juga."

Ekspresi kaget tampak di wajah semua orang, tak terkecuali Sehun, Baekhyun sendiri dan Kyungsoo.

_Apa kata Luhan tadi?_

**TBC**

**HALOO HAPPY HOLIDAY! LONG TIME NO SEE Y'ALL/? MAAF AKU BARU UPDATE FF INI HEHE^^ KEMAREN MOODKU HILANG TOTAL DIKARNAKAN BAEKYEON MIAN:v DAN JUGA KALO BANYAK TYPONYA MAAF YA AKU GA BACA ULANG LAGI SOALNYA HEHE:3 CHAPTER DEPAN SUDAH FINAL HORAY! AKU UDAH NGEPOST FF REMAKE BARU JUGA TUUH/? **

**THANKS TO:**

**[ baexian ree ; indrisaputri ; oseyeol ; Re-Panda68 ; kidsojs ; niasw3ty ; narsih.h ; Baby Kim ; JonginDO ; sunrise blossom ; bunnies ; arvita.k ; ByunViBaek ; neli Amelia ; Rina972 ; Guest ; snowy07 ; Nameyeol yeol ; SilverWhite98 ; chenma ; ; baekby ; AuliaPutri14 ]**

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWS^^ MAAF AKU GABISA BALES SATU-SATU, LAGI DIKEJAR SAMTING/?**

**SO, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND**

**MIND TO REVIEW?:3**

**Kamsahamnida! /bow**


	12. Chapter 12

_-Prev Chapter-_

_Ketika Luhan keluar dari ruangan, Eomma Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihatnya,_

"_Eomma." Luhan langsung bergumam sebelum Eomma Chanyeol sempat berkata-kata, dia langsung mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun, membuat Eomma Chanyeol menoleh ke sana, menatap dua orang perempuan yang duduk di sudut yang hening dengan ekspresi cemas, "Yang di sana itu Baekhyun, kurasa dia ingin menengok Chanyeol juga."_

_Ekspresi kaget tampak di wajah semua orang, tak terkecuali Sehun, Baekhyun sendiri dan Kyungsoo._

_Apa kata Luhan tadi?_

**REMAKE NOVEL**

**Menghitung Hujan**

**By: Santhy Agatha**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, and others.**

**WARN!**

**Gender Switch. Typo(s) everywhere**

**If you don't like**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out**

_Yang tertinggal hanyalah kau dan aku_

_Dalam senyum dan tatapan mata rindu_

_Bersenandung teriring debaran merdu_

_Melangkah maju dalam langkah-langkah terpadu._

_Kau dan aku adalah sepotong cinta yang tiba tanpa rencana_

_Membawa harapan baru yang penuh dengan doa_

_Kau adalah segalanya._

_Pelukan untukku dihari dingin hujan dan petir yang menyambar_

_Pagi yang cerah tempatku membuka mata dalam pelukan dan malam yang indah tempatku menutup mata dalam buaian._

_Belahan jiwaku yang selalu menemaniku melangkah di setiap goncangan kehidupan._

_Satu-satunya manusia yang bisa mengucap dengan sempurna kalimat "Aku cinta padamu."_

_Bukan dengan kata-kata, namun dengan tatapan memuja dan pelukan yang tak pernah lelah._

_Kau adalah segalaku. Dan aku adalah segalamu_

Semua mata langsung memandang ke arah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasa canggung luar biasa. Luhan sendiri tampak tenang, perempuan itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Baekhyun,

"Ayo Baekhyun, aku kenalkan kepada Eomma dan Appa Chanyeol." Gumamnya cepat, meraih tangan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terlepas dari Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk shock. Baekhyun tersendat-sendat mengikuti langkah Luhan yang menarik lengannya,

"Eomma, Appa, ini Baekhyun. Eomma dan Appa pasti sudah mendengar namanya dari Chanyeol." Luhan tersenyum ceria, kemudian menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "Ayo, masuklah ke sana, dokter pasti akan mengizinkan kita menambah satu orang untuk membesuk Chanyeol, apalagi kalau mengetahui itu akan memberikan efek yang bagus bagi kesembuhan Chanyeol."

Semua orang masih terpaku bisu dalam suasana yang canggung, kecuali Luhan yang memasang wajah ceria, seperti tidak ada hal yang aneh di balik suasana ini.

Appa Chanyeol yang kemudian tersadar dan berusaha memecah suasana canggung itu,

"Saya Appanya Chanyeol." Gumamnya mengulurkan tangan yang segera di sambut Baekhyun dengan gugup. "Saya tahu Baekhyun pasti sangat ingin menengok Chanyeol, iya kan yeobo?"

Eomma Chanyeol yang masih menelusuri seluruh penampilan Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata menyelidik tampak kaget karena namanya disebut.

Dia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun tampak tidak rela.

"Silahkan, Chanyeol pasti sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun."

Dengan Izin dari Eomma Chanyeol pun, Baekhyun masih ragu-ragu, dia benar-benar kebingungan akan keadaan yang tidak diduga-duganya ini. Tetapi kemudian Luhan mendorongnya dan terkekeh ceria,

"Ayo, masuklah ke dalam sana." Gumamnya setengah mendorong Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Chanyeol terbaring.

**-CB-**

Begitu Baekhyun masuk dan menghilang di balik pintu, Eomma Chanyeol langsung menyambar Luhan dengan pertanyaan,

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Luhan?" tanyanya tajam.

Luhan menatap lembut ke arah Eomma Chanyeol,

"Itu yang seharusnya dilakukan, Eomma. Kita tidak boleh memisahkan dua pasangan yang saling mencintai."

"Tetapi Luhan... bagaimana denganmu? Kau..."

"Luhan tidak apa-apa, Eomma. Luhan sudah sampai di suatu titik untuk menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mungkin memang bukan jodoh Luhan, banyak sekali kejadian sebelum ini yang menunjukkan kepada Luhan akan kenyataan itu." sekilas Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun yang segera tahu apa maksudnya. Semua kejadian sebelumnya... kenyataan bahwa Luhan adalah anak angkat, kenyataan bahwa Luhan mempunyai kakak lelaki yang ternyata adalah Yifan...

Luhan meremas jemari Eomma Chanyeol,

"Luhan sudah merelakan Chanyeol, Eomma. Tetapi Eomma tidak usah khawatir, hal ini tidak akan merenggangkan sayang Luhan kepada Eomma, Luhan akan selalu menjadi putri Eomma."

Air mata bergulir dari mata Eomma Chanyeol, perempuan setengah baya yang masih cantik itu menangis, lalu memeluk Luhan erat-erat.

**-CB-**

Sehun menggenggam jemari tangan Luhan erat-erat dalam perjalanan mereka pulang dari rumah sakit, mereka sudah berada di tempat parkir. Dengan sopan Sehun membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk, dia kemudian duduk di balik kemudi.

Luhan masih memasang ekspresi datar, tetapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak segera menjalankan mobilnya, lelaki itu malahan menatap Luhan dengan intens, membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa kita tidak segera jalan?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya dengan bingung.

Sehun menghela napas panjang,

"Kita sudah di sini berdua, Luhan. dan kau tidak perlu berakting lagi. Kau bisa menangis di depanku." Bisiknya lembut.

Kata-kata Sehun itu meluluhkan hati Luhan yang sejak tadi telah dipasangi benteng melingkar yang rapat, benteng itu runtuh seketika, bersamaan dengan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya.

"Aku... sesungguhnya aku masih tak rela aku selalu merasa bahwa cintaku kepada Chanyeol yang paling kuat..." suara Luhan tercekat oleh tangis, "Tetapi memang semua sudah seharusnya begitu... aku juga tidak mungkin bisa bersama Chanyeol, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa jantung Yifan... jantung kakakku... yang ada di dadanya... sepertinya semua sudah diatur agar aku tidak berjodoh dengan Chanyeol." Luhan bergumam di antara tangisnya, di antara kepedihan yang meluap di dadanya.'

Benak Sehun terasa diremas, dia langsung meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut,

"Aku di sini untukmu Lu, kau boleh menangis semaumu di dadaku. Gunakan aku Lu, aku milikmu, aku sangat mencintaimu sayang." Sehun berbisik lembut di antara kata-kata penghiburannya, memeluk Luhan semakin erat, berusaha meredakan kepedihan perempuan itu, berusaha menyerap seluruh kepedihan dari diri Luhan.

_Dia akan mendampingi Luhan dengan sepenuh hatinya, akan menunggu Luhan dengan setia sampai Luhan menyembuhkan diri dan mau membuka hati untuknya._

Saat itu mungkin akan tiba untuk Sehun. Bahkan kalaupun nanti hati Luhan tidak tertambat kepadanya, sepenuh hatinya Sehun rela. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting dia bisa melihat Luhan yang berbahagia, yang tersenyum cerah dan menghangatkan hatinya, yang tidak digayuti kepedihan lagi.

_Saat itu akan tiba pada akhirnya, karena waktu akan menyembuhkan segala luka._

**-CB-**

Ketika menyadari siapa yang masuk, Chanyeol hampir saja menegakkan tubuhnya, melupakan rasa nyeri yang menggayutinya.

"Baekhyun-ah?" suaranya serak, penuh kesedihan, melihat perempuan yang sangat dicintainya itu berjalan mendekat.

Baekhyun mendekat dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih,

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, maafkan aku atas kata-kata terakhirku sebelum kau pergi. Maafkan aku." Setetes air mata bergulir di pipinya, membuat suaranya bergetar, "Aku bersikap egois dan tidak mempedulikan perasaanmu... aku berikap jahat... hingga... hingga kau jadi seperti ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun, dengan lembut menyentuh jemari Baekhyun,

"Semua bukan salahmu, dan semua bukan kesengajaan. Percayalah Baekhyun, tidak pernah ada niat di benakku untuk mengakhiri hidupku dan bersikap tidak bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang telah memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa itu adalah murni kecelakaan."

Baekhyun langsung merasakan kelegaan memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Syukurlah dugaan pahitnya tidak benar. Chanyeol tidak sedang mencoba bunuh diri, ini adalah murni kecelakaan.

"Setidaknya meskipun kakiku sakit, aku masih bisa bersyukur karena semua kejadian ini membuat kau datang kepadaku." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta, membuat air mata Baekhyun semakin mengalir deras,

"Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya, "Semua pertanyaanmu di apartemen Yifan waktu itu mungkin ada benarnya. Kalau aku jadi kau aku pasti akan bertanya-tanya juga. Pasti kau meragukan apakah aku mencintaimu karena ada jantung Yifan di sini, ataukah karena aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu? Pasti kau berpikir apakah jantung Yifan yang mencintaimu, ataukah Chanyeol? Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya Baekhyun..." Tatapan Chanyeol meredup, penuh cinta. "Tetapi satu hal yang aku tahu pasti, ketika bersamamu aku merasa nyaman, kau membuatku merasa telah berlabuh, setelah berkelana sekian lama... kau membuatku merasa lengkap. Hanya itu saja. Aku tidak mau bertanya-tanya bagimana seandainya aku tidak mendapatkan jantung Yifan, bagaimana seandainya jantung orang lain yang ada di dalam dadaku, apakah semuanya akan berbeda? Semua itu hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya. Dipikirkan seperti apapun, toh yang terjadi sekarang adalah Chanyeol memiliki jantung Yifan di dadanya dan itu adalah takdir yang tidak bisa diubah, salah satu rencana Tuhan." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, "Yang aku tahu. Bahwa aku mencintaimu dan bahagia bersamamu, dan ingin bersamamu."

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir deras mendengar pengakuan cinta Chanyeol itu, dadanya terasa sesak dipenuhi oleh rasa haru, syukur yang bercampur kepedihan. Tetapi ada satu rasa yang sangat menonjol di sana, rasa yang akhirnya mampu diakui oleh Baekhyun, di antara isakannya, Baekhyun bergumam lembut,

"Chanyeol-ah, Saranghae."

Chanyeol... dan bukan Yifan.

**-CB-**

Sementara itu kedua orang tua Chanyeol tampak mengawasi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari balik kaca besar itu. Appa Chanyeol memeluk Eomma Chanyeol yang masih menatap semuanya dalam keheningan,

"Kurasa kita harus membiarkan anak kita berbahagia dan menentukan pilihannya."

Eomma Chanyeol masih terdiam, mengamati wajah anak tunggalnya yang menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta. Dia menghela napas panjang dan kemudian menghela napas panjang. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

**-CB-**

Ketika Sehun dan Luhan sampai di rumah, Sehun masih memeluk pundak Luhan yang rapuh dengan hati-hati,

"Bagaimana dengan pengetahuanmu itu Lu? Apakah kau akan membicarakan dengan orangtuamu?"

Luhan termenung kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kurasa aku akan memberitahukan kepada Appa dan Eomma bahwa aku sudah tahu kenyataan diriku bukan anak kandung mereka. Aku tidak bisa menyimpannya terus.." desahnya pelan,.

Dalam hati Sehun merasa lega. Kalau Luhan membuka kenyataan tentang dirinya kepada keluarga mereka. Akan terbuka kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk mendekati Luhan secara terang-terangan. Semua akan lebih nyaman kalau seluruh keluarga tahu bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sama sekali tidak berhubungan darah.

Kemudian Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan serius.

"Tetapi mengenai masalah Yifan adalah kakakku, aku ingin kita menyimpannya untuk diri kita sendiri Sehun, cukup kita yang tahu, bahwa jantung yang ada di dada Chanyeol adalah jantung kakak kandungku, bahwa Yifan dan aku mempunyai hubungan darah, aku ingin menyimpan semua itu sendiri dulu, sampai aku bisa menelaah semuanya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kau tahu aku selalu bisa menyimpan rahasia." Gumamnya pelan. "Aku akan tetap diam sampai saatnya nanti kau siap untuk membuka semuanya."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Entah kapan dia siap. Kenyataan bahwa Yifan adalah kakak kandungnya masih membuatnya shock.

"Rasanya menyedihkan, mempunyai kakak kandung yang hubungan darahnya begitu dekat dengan kita, tetapi tidak menyadarinya." Mata Luhan tampak sedih, "Bahkan aku tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa melihat oppaku dan bertemu dengannya."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Aku selalu bisa menjadi oppamu kalau kau mau."

Luhan mencibir, "Seorang oppa tidak mungkin mencium adiknya sendiri." Meskipun pipinya merona ketika mengungkit ciuman itu, tetapi Luhan merasa puas bisa menggoda Sehun. Yah. Kehadiran lelaki itu yang menopangnya sedikit banyak telah membantu Luhan supaya tegar dan kuat. Bahkan dia bisa dengan gagah berani melepaskan Chanyeol.

Dan ternyata setelah dia ikhlas melepaskan, semuanya jadi terasa lebih ringan. Batinnya terasa tenang dan ringan, tidak digayuti dengan berbagai kesedihan, kemarahan dan perasaan dikhianati... mungkin sudah sejak lama dia harus melakukan ini.

Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa dibalik lagi. Sebagai manusia, dia hanya bisa terus melangkah dan menjalaninya.

Sementara itu pipi Sehun tampak sedikit merona ketika mendengar godaan Luhan kepadanya. Sehun tentu saja tidak sengaja bersikap impulsif, mencium Luhan seperti itu.. tetapi memang perasaan cintanya yang bertumbuh makin besar kepada perempuan di depannya ini sulit untuk dibendungnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kalau kau tidak mau. Aku berjanji." Gumam Sehun sungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak mau ciuman itu menjadi batu sandungan kedekatannya dengan Luhan.

Kalau saat ini Luhan menginginkan keberadaannya sebagai kakak laki-lakinya, sepupunya atau apalah. Sehun akan melakukannya, dia akan berusaha sedapat mungkin agar Luhan nyaman bersamanya.

Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul penuh rahasia.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau?" dan kemudian setengah menahan senyumnya, perempuan itu membalikkan badannya, dan masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku mendengar kata-kata Luhan yang sama sekali tidak diduganya itu.

_Apakah Luhan sedang bercanda, ataukah perempuan itu serius dengan kata-katanya?_

Sehun terpaku, tidak menemukan jawabannya. Matanya masih menatap pintu kamar Luhan yang tertutup rapat dengan sia-sia.

**-CB-**

"Aku akan menunggu di rumah sakit." Baekhyun bergumam lembut kepada Kyungsoo setelah di keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, sementara itu Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh perhatian,

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Semua baik-baik saja?"

Air mata Baekhyun bergulir, tetapi itu bukan air mata kesedihan,

"Semua baik-baik saja."

Jawaban Baekhyun sederhana, tetapi Kyungsoo mengerti, itu sudah cukup untuk mencakup semuanya. Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya dengan lembut,

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku akan pulang ke rumahmu dan kembali kemari untuk membawakan baju ganti."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Kyung." Baekhyun tersenyum sungguh-sungguh tidak mau merepotkan sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan membantah perkataan Baekhyun,

"Aku sahabatmu, jadi jangan pernah memikirkan akan merepotkanku. Kurasa akan datang saatnya nanti ketika akulah yang akan merepotkanmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, nanti aku kembali lagi."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih menyimpan senyumnya sampai Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangan.

Kemudian dia menyadari ada orang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Eomma Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya. Perempuan itu tampak canggung menatap Baekhyun,

"Appa Chanyeol sedang _check in_ di hotel terdekat dari rumah sakit ini. Dan Chanyeol sedang tidak boleh dibesuk, jadi saya pikir, kalau Baekhyun ada waktu, kita bisa duduk di _cafetaria_dan berbicara."

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar, tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup.

**-CB-**

"Saya pernah meneleponmu waktu itu, Baekhyun. Dan maafkan saya karena pada akhirnya tidak datang menemuimu untuk menepati janji. Kau tahu, keadaan begitu rumit waktu itu dan Chanyeol melarang saya." Gumam Eomma Chanyeol datar sambil menyesap tehnya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menangkupkan jemarinya di mug cokelat panas di depannya. Mereka duduk di sudut cafetaria besar yang ada di lantai dasar sayap rumah sakit itu.

Cafetaria itu dulunya mungkin adalah aula besar, dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dan kios-kios penjual makanan yang elegan di sepanjang sisi kanannya. Sementara itu di sisi kirinya berupa jendela kaca berukuran besar-besar yang menampilkan pemandangan taman yang hijau.

"Saya mengerti." Gumam Baekhyun lemah.

Eomma Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun, meneliti. Baekhyun memang cantik, meskipun tidak secantik Luhan, ada kelembutan dalam pembawaannya. Meskipun begitu, Eomma Chanyeol masih tidak yakin mengenai Baekhyun, benarkah perempuan di depannya ini yang terbaik untuk anaknya?

"Masalah ini begitu rumit, dan kau mungkin sependapat denganku bahwa hal ini bahkan sulit dipahami oleh akal sehat." Eomma Chanyeol menghela napas, "Bolehkah aku asumsikan bahwa kau sudah mengetahu segalanya tentang Chanyeol? Tentang jantung itu?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lemah,

"Ya, saya sudah tahu semuanya, dan saya sungguh-sungguh terkejut."

"Tentu saja." Eomma Chanyeol mendesah, "Memang tidak adil menyalahkanmu atas rusaknya hubungan Luhan dengan Chanyeol... karena Chanyeol bahkan meninggalkan Luhan sebelum bertemu denganmu, kau memang tidak pernah menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka. Dan ketika akhirnya kau mulai membuka hatimu untuk Chanyeol, anak itu masih merahasiakan semuanya kepadamu. Karena itulah saya... tidak mungkin menyalahkanmu atas semuanya." Tatapan Eomma Chanyeol tampak dalam, menembus jauh ke dalam hati Baekhyun,

"Maukah kau ceritakan kepadaku kisah tentang Yifan? Mungkin dengan begitu saya bisa lebih memahami kejadian ini, dan mencoba mengerti."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian mulai bercerita, semuanya, tentang kisahnya dengan Yifan, tentang kematian Yifan menjelang hari pernikahan mereka, tentang Chanyeol yang datang kemudian, dan tentang kesadaran Baekhyun bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol, tidak peduli jantung siapa yang ada di dadanya.

Mata Eomma Chanyeol tampak berkaca-kaca setelah Baekhyun bercerita, perempuan setengah baya itu menghela napas panjang berkali-kali dan kemudian menyusut air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya.

"Saya rasa... kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol, bukan hanya karena jantung di dadanya, saya bisa menerima bahwa kau mungkin perempuan yang bisa membuat Chanyeol bahagia, apalagi mengingat betapa besarnya cinta Chanyeol kepadamu."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, menatap Eomma Chanyeol dalam senyuman tipis.

"Terimakasih... saya.. saya akan mencoba sebaik mungkin membahagiakan Chanyeol."

Eomma Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Ya. Eomma percaya kau akan bisa melakukannya, Baekhyun." Perempuan itu setengah beranjak dari duduknya, "Luhan memang akan selalu menjadi putri kesayanganku, dan tak akan tergantikan. Tetapi mungkin aku bisa menambah satu putri lagi." Perempuan setengah baya itu berdiri, dan ketika Baekhyun mengikutinya berdiri, tanpa diduga, Eomma Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut.

**-CB-**

Meskipun kakinya masih di gips, Chanyeol sudah bisa bergerak sekarang dan tidak tergantung pada infus. Pagi itu suster membantunya pindah ke kursi roda. Dan sekarang dia sedang berada di taman, menatap ke arah pemandangan rumput yang menghijau dan ditata dengan indah, dengan Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya,

"Aku senang semua akhirnya berlangsung dengan baik antara kau dan keluargaku." Gumam Chanyeol kemudian, memecah keheningan yang syahdu.

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap keindahan di depannya, lalu menatap puncak kepala Chanyeol dan tersenyum sendu.

Mereka sudah bisa bersama dan direstui sekarang. Keluarga Chanyeol sudah menemui keluarga Baekhyun, ada saling pengertian yang terjalin di antara mereka, pengertian bahwa kedua anak mereka memang benar-benar saling mencintai dan ditakdirkan bersama.

"Aku bersyukur semua baik adanya yeol." Air mata Baekhyun menetes, "Berjanjilah setelah ini kau akan berhati-hati kalau menyetir, bahwa kau akan menjaga dirimu untukku."

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya dan mengecupnya,

"Aku berjanji sayang, dulu bahkan aku merasa tidak punya harapan hidup lagi, tetapi jantung Yifan di sini telah memberiku kesempatan kedua. Kesempatan untuk mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Betapa aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, di hatiku, di kepalaku. Aku mohon segera setelah aku sembuh, menikahlah denganku."

Baekhyun tertegun. Lamaran untuk menikah, diucapkan di taman rumah sakit yang indah. Sungguh romantis dan menggugah hati, meskipun tanpa cincin.

Chanyeol mendongak, berusaha mencari wajah Baekhyun yang terdiam dan kemudian, lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu,

"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku, Baekhyun?"

Air mata bergulir di pipi Baekhyun, air mata kebahagiaan.

"Ya Chanyeol. Aku mau. Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca, "Terimakasih Baekhyun, aku... bahagia."

Dan kemudian dua anak manusia itu berpegangan tangan dengan eratnya, seperti halnya dua hati mereka yang terjalin penuh cinta dan kepercayaan.

Baekhyun pernah patah hati, pernah hancur karena cinta, dan Chanyeol lah yang telah membawanya kembali, membuatnya berani untuk mencintai. Mungkin jantung Yifan di dalam sana memberikan pengaruh, mungkin juga tidak, Baekhyun sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Yang terpenting sekarang, dia menyayangi Chanyeol, dia membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol sekaligus membuka masa depan mereka untuk bersama. Mereka memang telah melalui segalanya, menyakiti satu sama lain dan kemudian dipersatukan lagi. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti Baekhyun yakini. Chanyeol mencintainya dengan tulus, setulus cinta Baekhyun kepada lelaki itu.

Dan mereka akan menjaga cinta itu selama Tuhan mengizinkan mereka. Sampai di suatu titik jantung mereka akan berdebar satu sama lain untuk saling setia.

Bukan lagi jantung Yifan, tetapi jantung Chanyeol. Bukan lagi mencintai kenangan, tetapi mencintai kesempatan yang dihadiahkan Tuhan kepada mereka berdua.

**FIN**

**Gakdengg masih ada epilog, khusus HunHan disini:3 langsung saja yaa!**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

Malam yang tenang dan syahdu, Luhan keluar dari ruang keluarga dan menatap Sehun yang menunggunya di ruang tamu. Kedua orang tua Luhan, dan seluruh keluarga berkumpul di rumah sang nenek di Seoul untuk acara temu keluarga yang diadakan rutin setahun sekali.

Dan Luhan memilih waktu yang tepat untuk membuka semuanya kepada orang tua dan seluruh keluarganya, bahwa dia sudah tahu kenyataan dirinya sebagai anak angkat.

Ibunya menangis dan ayahnya cemas, takut Luhan akan berubah sikap kepada mereka, tetapi Luhan berhasil meyakinkan semuanya, bahwa dia tetaplah Luhan yang sama, entah dia anak kandung atau bukan. Bahwa dia tetaplah putri mereka yang mencintai dan dicintai oleh mereka.

Acara keluarga itu pun berlangsung dengan haru, dengan tangis dan peluk-pelukan yang memenuhi akhirnya.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, merasakan kelegaan memenuhi dadanya, bersyukur sepenuh hati bahwa dia memiliki keluarga yang selalu siap sedia mendukungnya... dan juga memiliki Sehun.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu, dan Sehun selalu setia menemaninya, seperti yang dijanjikannya. Lelaki itu dengan semangat mengunjungi Luhan kalau Luhan sedang di Beijing, begitu pun dia selalu menyambut dengan gembira kalau Luhan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di Seoul, di tempat neneknya.

Hati Luhan sudah hampir sembuh, dia bahkan sudah tidak pernah memikirkan Chanyeol lagi, bahkan ketika menerima kabar pernikahan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Luhan sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati, mereka semua diundang tentu saja, tetapi Luhan memutuskan tidak akan datang, karena dia tahu kehadirannya akan menimbulkan kecanggungan tersendiri.

Tetapi bukan itu yang penting, yang penting baginya adalah ketika dia benar-benar menyembuhkan luka hatinya, ketika kemudian dia bisa menelepon Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mengucapkan selamat dengan tulus tanpa rasa pedih sedikitpun.

Ya, Luhan sekarang sudah sembuh, dulu dia pernah mencintai dengan sangat dalam. Tetapi kemudian cintanya tak tepat hati. Dan dengan tegar, Luhan berhasil menyembuhkan diri dengan sempurna. Dia telah benar-benar bisa berbahagia dan tak mengharapkan Chanyeol lagi. Baginya, Chanyeol hanyalah sebuah sejarah masa lalu yang bisa dijadikan pembelajaran.

Ada sebuah tawaran kerja di Seoul yang sesuai dengan bidang pendidikan Luhan, dan Luhan berpikiran untuk menerimanya. Seoul, kota ini memang membawa kesakitan untuk dirinya, kesakitan ketika kehilangan kekasihnya. Tetapi Luhan sudah jatuh cinta kepada Seoul, kota yang diselimuti mendung dan kesejukan, hujan alami yang kadang turun tanpa permisi, dan udara basah yang menyenangkan.

Dan juga... ada Sehun di Seoul. Sehun pasti akan senang kalau mengetahui rencana Luhan, tetapi Luhan bertekad akan menyimpannya dulu sebagai kejutan untuk lelaki itu.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu Lu." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mata berbinar, memuji ketegaran perempuan itu ketika mengungkapkan semuanya di hadapan keluarga mereka. "Kau sangat kuat, tegar dan mengagumkan."

Pujian Sehun itu membuat pipi Luhan memerah karena malu,

"Kau berlebihan." Gumamnya lembut, "Tetapi setidaknya hal ini membuatku lega." Gumamnya pelan. "Ketika kita tidak menyimpan rahasia lagi, ternyata menyenangkan. Aku pikir hal ini juga membuat orang tuaku lega, bertahun-tahun mereka menyimpan rahasia ini dariku, demi menjaga perasaanku, sekarang mereka bisa bersikap bebas dan apa adanya."

"Ya. Dan mereka tetap mencintaimu dengan tulus, tidak berubah setitikpun." Sehun mendekat, berdiri di sebelah Luhan yang merenung menatap ke luar ke arah jendela kaca yang memantulkan pepohonan besar di halaman rumah nenek mereka, "Dan akupun juga merasa sedikit lega."

"Lega?" Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah Sehun, menemukan kegugupan misterius di sana. Lelaki ini sungguh tampan. Sekali lagi Luhan menggumamkan kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku merasa lega." Sehun tersenyum, "Karena setelah seluruh keluarga tahu bahwa kita tidak sedarah, aku bisa mendekatimu dengan terbuka."

Pipi Luhan memerah, "Kau juga harus menjelaskannya kepada masyarakat karena mereka semua berpikiran kalau kita sedarah."

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, bahkan aku sudah berpikir untuk mengurus surat-suratnya kalau memang diperlukan supaya bisa mensahkan secara hukum."

"Surat-surat?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Surat-surat. Kalau kita akan menikah nanti, ada surat-surat yang harus diurus. Kau tahu, mungkin akan sedikit repot karena kau diadopsi secara resmi dan dinyatakan sebagai anak yang sah secara hukum, itu berarti secara hukum pula aku adalah saudara sepupumu yang sah, yang membuat pernikahan kita akan dipertanyakan. Tetapi aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan ahli hukum dan dia mengatakan bahwa pernikahan ini masih bisa dilakukan, mungkin urusannya memang jadi lebih rumit dari pernikahan normal biasa, tetapi tetap bisa dilakukan." Sehun terus berbicara, tidak mempedulikan wajah terkejut Luhan.

"Pernikahan? Apa maksudmu, Sehun...apa..." kata-kata Luhan terhenti ketika melihat Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya, sebuah kotak. Dan ketika Sehun membuka kotak itu, lalu menunjukkannya di depan Luhan, Luhan ternganga, luar biasa kagetnya.

"Luhan. Aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama, bahkan mungkin sejak aku melihatmu dalam gendongan eommamu, bayi yang cantik dan lucu, sejak itu aku bertekad menjagamu, ingin menjadi pangeranmu yang selalu siap untukmu." Sehun mendesah, "Meskipun ketika dewasa aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak boleh mencintaimu, karena kita bersaudara, aku tetap menyimpan cinta itu dan mengubahnya menjadi cinta saudara."

Senyum Sehun terkembang, penuh cinta, "Lalu Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kepadaku, dengan mengetahui bahwa kita tidak sedarah, dengan mengetahui bahwa aku masih punya kesempatan memperjuangkan cintaku. Dan aku akan memperjuangkannya Lu, tak mungkin ada lelaki yang bisa mencintaimu sebesar aku, kau sempurna, kau yang paling indah, kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Dan seandainya kau mau menjadi istriku, aku bersumpah akan membahagiakanmu dengan sepenuh hatiku." Suara Sehun tertelan di tenggorokkannya dan dia tampak gugup, "Luhan-ah... aku membelikanmu cincin ini dengan harapan, untuk mengikatmu menjadi milikku dan memberikan diriku untuk menjadi milikmu, maukah kau mengabulkan harapanku ini dengan menerima lamaranku?"

Sehun tampak begitu sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, membuat mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, membuat bibirnya gemetar menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tidak pernah dia menyangka akan dicintai sedalam itu, semurni itu dan dengan sepenuh hati. Luhan pernah disakiti, pernah dilukai sampai akhirnya berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, mengembalikan rasa percaya dirinya yang telah mati, dan sekarang Sehun berdiri di depannya, mengatakan bahwa dia adalah wanita segalanya, bahwa dia adalah segalanya bagi Sehun.

Dan tidak akan ada, tidak akan pernah ada lamaran seindah ini, selain dari Sehun.

Jantung Luhan berdebar ketika dia menjawab dengan gemetar,

"Ya Sehun-ah... aku mau. Aku mau menjadi istrimu." Jawabnya pelan, air mata bergulir dari sana, air mata haru dan bahagia.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mendesah penuh kelegaan,

"Terimakasih Tuhan." Dan kemudian dia meraih jemari Luhan, memasangkan cincin itu di sana lalu mengecup jari Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh cinta,

"Saranghae, Luhan-ah." Lelaki itu menghela Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat-erat, "Aku akan menjagamu."

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan memejamkan matanya yang penuh air mata di pundak lelaki itu,

"Gomawo Sehun-ah, Nado Saranghae."

Kedua sejoli itu berpelukan dengan begitu bahagia, tidak menyadari ketika orang tua mereka menengok dari ruang tengah dan melihat anak-anak mereka sedang berpelukan.

Appa Sehun mengedipkan matanya kepada Appa Luhan, lalu merangkul adiknya itu masuk kembali ke dalam supaya tidak mengganggu kedua sejoli yang sedang menumpahkan rasa itu.

"Kurasa, selain menjadi kakak adik, kita akan menjadi besan sebentar lagi." Appa Sehun terkekeh, yang disambut dengan gelak Appa Luhan,

"Dan kita akan sibuk menjelaskan kepada semua orang karena mereka akan menganggap semua ini aneh." Tawanya, "Tetapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting anak-anak kita bahagia."

"Tentu saja." Sahut Appa Sehun, "Tak ada yang paling diinginkan orang tua, selain kebahagiaan anak-anaknya."

Dan kemudian mereka semua tersenyum dalam hati, mengucap syukur bahwa anak-anak mereka telah menemukan jodoh yang dicintai sepenuh hati.

**FIN**

**HOY HOY! TAMAT SUDAH FF NYA:""3 BAGAIMANA BAGAIMANA?! YA JADI CERITANYA ITU LUHAN EMANG ASLI CINA. KALO CHANYEOL TINGGAL DICHINA DOANG TAPI DIA TETEP KOREA ASLI BHAK:3**

**CHANBAEK HUNHAN SUDAH BERSATU YAAAAY! MAS YIFAN JUGA UDAH TENANG DISURGA/?:v**

**BTW TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH NGIKUTIN FF INI DARI AWAL SAMPE TAMAT HEHEHE. **

**MAAFIN AKU KALO SERING TYPO, KEPENDEKAN xD DAN LAIN LAIN LA POKOKNYA!**

**BUAT PARA SIDERS JUGA TERIMAKASIH WALAUPUN GA NAMPAKIN DIRINYA/?:3**

**KITA MASIH BERTEMU DI YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO KOK/?:3**

**SARANGHAE SARANGHAE!:33**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**[ narsih.h ; SaraswatiNinuk ; Re-Panda68 ; Park FaRo ; baexian ree ; Baby K ; arvita.k ; snowy 07 ; indrisaputri ; dianahyorie1 ; OSH.K ; neli Amelia ; niasw3ty ; chenma ; jiaeraa15 ; AuliaPutri14 ]**

**((**_**maaf jika salah pada penulisan nama**_**))**

**ONCE AGAIN, THANKYOU FOR ALL!**

**Kamsahamnida! /bow**


End file.
